Das vierte Zeitalter II: Streichers Erbe
by Rumil89
Summary: Elendil und seine Gefährten sind im Königreich Arnor angekommen und beginnen damit ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen doch es läuft bald anders als es Elendil selbst erwartet hatte.
1. Prolog

Es wurde erzählt wie Elendil und seine Gefährten den Süden der Welt verließen um sich auf den weiten und beschwerlichen Weg nach Arnor zu machen. Was im Wachturm an der Emyn Muil geschah wollte der Hauptmann eigentlich geheim halten doch irgendwie verbreitete sich die Geschichte sehr bald im ganzen Süden. Während in den Unterjochten Provinzen, besonders aber in Rhun über die Soldaten dieser Einheit gelacht wurde, tobte Elessar II vor Wut. Sein Bruder Meneldir jedoch soll ebenfalls herzhaft gelacht haben. Er erließ jedoch ein Gesetzt, das es Soldaten verbot Gefangene für irgendwelche Festlichkeiten zu verwenden.

In Ithil hingegen wurden Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und alle Soldaten des Wachturms wurden in die Südlichen und Östlichen Provinzen Strafversetzt. Sei es nach Umbar, Harad oder Rhun. Am schlimmsten sollte es aber den, von Sirinde lächerlich gemachten, Hauptmann treffen. Sein Herrscher degradierte ihn zum gewöhnlichen Soldaten, strich ihm für die nächsten Monate den Sold und versetzte ihn ausgerechnet ans Meer von Rhun, jener Gegend in der Sirinde geboren und aufgewachsen war. Dort musste er viel Häme und Spott der Einheimischen über sich ergehen lassen.

Dass die Beorninger an der Verbreitung der Geschichten dieses Ereignisses nicht ganz Unschuldig waren, bewies das die Leute aus Sirindes Heimatdorf wussten das eine aus ihren Reihen die verhassten Besatzer bloßgestellt hatte. Mochte Sirinde, da sie ein Bastart und noch dazu nur zur hälfte eine Rhunin war, nicht wirklich geliebt haben so waren sie doch stolz darauf was aus der Frau geworden war. So oft wurde Sirindes Tat im Osten erzählt das sie Nährboden für Hohngesänge und allerlei Geschichten bot, die man sich unter einander erzählte wenn die Besatzung einem zu sehr aufs Gemüt drückte. Und nachdem er diese Geschichten gehört hatte faste sich Bór, Sirindes Halbbruder, ein Herz und begann in Rhun einen ernsthaften Widerstand zu organisieren.

Das dieser Gesichtsverlust so folgen schwer ausfallen würde hatte Elessar II nicht erwartete, doch kümmerte er sich kaum darum sondern überließ es seinen Hauptleuten die neu Aufgeflammte niederzuschlagen, während er selber sich die Zeit mit Festen, Gelagen und Frauen vertrieb. Es hieß später, er habe so viele uneheliche Söhne gehabt das er mit ihnen eine Armee aufstellen könne. Jedoch war das was man von seinem Bruder im Westen hörte, ebenfalls kaum besser.

Als Elendil und seine Begleiter sich über das Nebelgebirge kämpften und schließlich sich nach Bruchtal zurück zogen um dort zu überwintern, da ahnten sie nicht wie knapp sie noch einmal davon gekommen waren. Denn während die Ruinen von Eldonds Haus in einem Tal mit hohen Bergen, vor schweren Schneestürmen einigermaßen geschützt war, so brachen Frost und Schnee über die Welt um sie herum herein. Viel zu früh, um zwei Monate, war der Winter gekommen und mit eiserner Hand packte er zu und erst im Frühling gab er sich erschöpft. Weit bis in den Süden, bis nach Anorien hin, zog sich die Schneedecke. Die Menschen aus Tal baten, wegen der Kälte und dem starken Schneefall um die Erlaubnis, der Zwerge sich in den Erebor zurück zu ziehen und ihre alten Freunde nahmen sie für den langen Winter freundlich auf.

Im Grünwald hatte man so lange es ging nach Silmarien gesucht, ohne Erfolg und angesichts des kalten Wetters glaubte kaum einer das die Prinzessin überleben würde. Da sie annahmen das Silmarien der Gruppe um Elendil gefolgt war, nahmen alle an das sie mit den Menschen des Südens ins verderben gezogen war. Von Atanamir wurde gesagt das der Haushofmeister des Königs der einzige war der noch einen funken Hoffnung hatte, das die fünf noch lebten. So wurde es ein Winter der Trauer im Reich von Halmir, denn kaum einer glaubte noch daran die Prinzessin wieder zu sehen. In dieser Zeit entwickelte sich zwischen Hador und Atanamir eine leichte Freundschaft die bis an Atanamirs Ende anhielt.

Dieser Winter wurde der Längste und Härteste des vierten Zeitalters, den im Norden froren viele kleine Zuläufe des Anduin zu und in Arnor fror der Brandywein zu und die Wölfe kamen ins Auenland. Doch sammelte Isegrimm II, Tuk und Thain des Auenlandes eine Scharr Halblinge mit Bögen, die größtenteils Tuks bestand und machten, so gut es das Wetter erlaubte, jagt auf die Eindringlinge. Mochten die Halblinge ein friedliches Volk sein, unerwünschte Eindringlinge duldeten sie in ihrem Land nicht.

Im Breeland verschanzten sich die Menschen in ihren Häusern und die wenigen Soldaten die dort eingesetzt wurden waren für Winter kämpfe nicht ausgerüstet. So streiften die Wölfe im Breeland umher ohne dass man sie hinderte.

Als mitten Frühjahr darauf endlich das Eis schmolz kam es im Süden zu Überschwemmungen und die Kornkammern des Südens, Ithilien und Anorien, wurden verwüstet. Die folge war eine Hungersnot in den Unterjochten Provinzen beider Reiche die nicht wenige Opfer forderte. Lange noch erinnerte man sich an den langen Winter von 1521/ 1522. Nur zwei Männer blieben von all dem Unberührt. Elessar II und Meneldir, die auch kein Mitleid mit ihrem geschundenen Volk hatten und Unruhe mit Waffengewalt niederschlagen ließen.

Während also im Süden zwei der Erben Elessars I weiter lebten wie bisher und Widerspruch nicht beachteten oder niederschlagen ließen, machte sich der dritte Erbe Aragorns in den Ruinen von Bruchtal auf, der Ursprünglichenheimat seines Ahnherren nach besten Kräften zu helfen.


	2. Kapitel1

Endlich hatte sich das Wetter beruhigt, doch wusste Elendil nicht was die Folgen des Winters waren. Doch er und seine Gefährten hatten den Winter einiger Maßen gut überstanden, auch wenn sie alle, vor allem Silmarien, Kram und Dörrfleisch nicht mehr sehen konnten. Die Beorningerin war es gewohnt etwas Besseres und nicht immer dasselbe zu essen, doch musste sich die Prinzessin mit der Situation abfinden, auch wenn es ihr überhaupt nicht passte.

Sirinde hatte während des Winters Zeit gehabt ihre Pfeilverletzung ausheilen zu lassen und war nun wieder Kampf bereit. Den, einer Orkleiche abgenommen, Bogen hatte sich Sirinde zu eigen genommen und übte den Umgang darin. Beleg half ihr dabei veränderte nicht selten die Stellung und Haltung, sehr körpernah. Das zwischen den beiden eine gewisse Kraft wirkte die, die beiden zu einander zog war für mittlerweile jeden der fünf klar. Nur die beiden um die es ging wollten davon überhaupt nichts wissen und versteckten sich nach wie vor hinter irgendwelchen ausflüchten.

Der Winter war für sie alle gut verlaufen und Elendil hatte hin und wieder die Ruinen in Begleitung Silmariens oder einem anderen seiner Gefährten erkundet, wenn es das Wetter zuließ. Während des Letzten dieser Streifzüge kamen sie in den füllig verwilderten Garten der nun von Schnee bedeckt war. In alter Zeit, als die Bewohner in noch hegten und pflegten, musste er schön anzusehen gewesen sein. Mitten im Gestrüpp fand Elendil, auf einem Block aus weißem Stein, das Abbild einer Frau. Sie saß auf den Knien, die Hände im Schoss gefaltet. Sie lächelte gütig, doch zugleich ein wenig traurig. Eine weile betrachtete Elendil sie nachdenklich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch wandte er sich dann dem Block zu auf dem das Abbild stand und dort, unter Moos und Ranken verborgen, stand der Name Gilraen. Unter dem Namen noch in einer alten Sprache die in diesen Tagen nur noch die wenigsten bis auf die Adeligen beherrschten, stand: Die Tochter von Dirhael und Gemahlin von Arathorn II.

Elendil wusste wer Arathorn II gewesen war und wusste nun auch wessen Grabmahl dies war auch wenn dort wahrscheinlich kein Leichnam lag. Es war das Grabmahl der Mutter von Aragorn II, dem König Gondors und Arnors und Begründer des Hauses Telcontar. Ehrfürchtig verneigte er sich vor dem Grab. Dann befreite er es von jedem Gestrüpp und wandte sich ab, doch Blickte er noch einmal zurück ehe er ging. Silmarien hatte abstand gehalten und obwohl sie nicht wusste wem mit dem grab geehrt wurde so wusste sie doch an Elendils Handlung das es für ihn sehr wichtig sein musste. Doch fragte sie nicht sondern folgte ihm.

Zwei Tage später hatten sich alle am Haupteingang versammelt und sahen nun noch einmal auf ihre Winterzuflucht. Sirinde trug inzwischen einen Köcher mit Pfeilen. Obgleich sie nicht viel von Bruchtal gesehen hatte, so lag doch ein Hauch von Wehmut auf ihrem Gesicht. Dieser Ort hatte etwas was sie nicht beschreiben konnte, nur fühlen. Ihr gleich ging es den anderen. Selbst in seinem verfall hatte Elronds Haus noch etwas was nicht leicht zu deuten war. Elendil seufzte. Wie prächtig musste es einst gewesen sein als Elrond der Halbelb es gegründet hatte. Wir werden zurückkehren, sagte er sich selbst ohne den Gedanken laut aus zu sprechen. Anschließend nickte er, wandte sich ab und ging den Weg aus dem Tal hinaus.

Der Weg war nun leicht zu finden, da er schneefrei war. Silmarien wandte sich noch einmal um und sah die Ruine im milden Licht der Frühlingssonne. Wie gerne wäre sie im Sommer hier gewesen, wo die Ranken ihre Blätter trugen und selbst das Wildwuchernde Gewächs eine gewisse Schönheit entwickelte. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und ging weiter.

Sie brauchten auch nicht weit zu gehen, da erreichten sie eine Furt und Sirinde gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich als sie sah wie flach das Wasser hier war. Es ging ihr etwa bis zu den Knöcheln. Elendil aber kannte diese Furt aus alten Erzählungen. Dies war die Bruinenfurt, das bedeutete sie mussten nun stetig der Straße folgen um nach etwa vierzehn oder mehr Tagen den Turm von Amon Sul zu erreichen. Wenn es ohne zwischen Fälle verlief. Doch diese Hoffnung hatte er nicht wie auch seine Gefährten.

Sie überquerten die Furt und gingen den ganzen Tag weiter, bis sie gegen Abend zu den Trollhöhen kamen. Da sie nicht auf der Straße übernachten wollten gingen sie in den Wald hinein und suchten nach einer geeigneten Stelle um dort zu übernachten. Sie wurden schnell fündig. Auf jener Lichtung standen drei große Felsen. Alle waren oben abgerundet, wie Buckel welch mit Moos überwuchert waren. Silmarien ging mehr Mals um die Felsen herum während Amandil ein Feuer entfachte und Beleg, Elendil und Sirinde die Gegend beobachteten. Nach einer weile grinste Silmarien und lachte.

„Ich wusste ja nicht dass wir soweit westlich sind und dass die drei wirklich noch hier stehen." Diese Worte ließen den Rest der Gruppe aufhorchen. Doch zu nächst erntete Silmarien nur verwirrte Blicke. Niemand wusste was sie meinte. Doch dann trat Beleg zu ihr und erkannte unter der Überwucherung von einem Felsen, ein klumpiges Gesicht. Beleg sah fragend zu Silmarien.

„Ich glaube diese Felsen sind in Wahrheit die drei Trolle die der Zauberer Gandalf dabei erwischt hat als sie sich darüber stritten wie man dreizehn Zwerge und einen Halbling am besten zubereitet." Alle sahen die Beorningerin nun verwirrt an. Von einem derartigen Ereignis hatten sie noch nie etwas gehört und das las man ihnen in den Gesichtern ab was Silmarien dazu veranlasste zu lachen. Offenbar kannte man im Süden die Gesichte des Halblings Bilbo Beutlin nicht der, wenn auch unfreiwillig, zusammen mit Thorin Eichenschild und seinen zwölf Gefährten auf fahrt ging um den Drachen Smaug zu vernichten und dessen Schatz an sich zu bringen, sagte Silmarien sich selbst. Sie nahm sich vor sie ihnen zu erzählen. Im Norden östlich des Nebelgebirges kannte sie jedes Kind.

Fürs erste ließen sie die Sache aber auf sich beruhen und machten zunächst ein Feuer und setzten sich drum herum. Es war Nacht und alles war still. Wieder aßen sie Dürrfleisch und ein wenig missmutig kaute Sirinde auf ihrem herum. Alles wirkte bedrückend und neben drei versteinerten Trollen zu schlafen behagte ihr auch nicht. Sie wirkten ihr noch immer zu lebendig. Doch dann wandte sich die Rhunin zu Silmarien.

„Sagt, ihr habt gerade gesagt das wären die drei die ein Zauberer beim Streit erwischt hat. Was hat sich eigentlich an diesem Ort zu getragen?" Bei dieser Frage grinste die Beorningerin. Sie erzählte das Thorin und seine dreizehn Gefährten, darunter ein Halbling, von drei Trollen gefangen genommen wurden die sogar einige Wörter Westron verstanden und sprachen, und wie Gandalf der Zauberer sie solange am streiten hielt bis die Sonne aufging und sie zu Stein erstarrten.

Die übrigen Fahrtteilnehmer grinsten, während sie aßen. Irgendwann musste Silmarien ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen, sagte Elendil sich. Die gegenwärtige Stimmung war heiter und er konnte nicht sagen warum aber in diesem Moment schmeckte selbst das Dörrfleisch wieder etwas mehr als sonst. Es war das flüchtige Glück der Lagergesellschaft was die Fahrt etwas erleichterte. Doch wusste er das solche Momente selten waren und so genoss Elendil ihn und übernahm die erste Wache.

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, empfand Amandil. Immer zu waren Gerüchte über Orkbanden und Trolle, in den Süden gedrungen. Doch bis auf die wenigen Orks an der Westseite des Nebelgebirges, hatten sie noch keine weiteren dieser Kreaturen gesehen oder gehört. Dennoch war deutlich das sie in ein Land kamen das einst geblüht haben musste. An der alten Brücke, die über die Weißquell führte, hatten sie die Überreste einer Siedlung gefunden. Doch war sie füllig zerstört und bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt worden. Hier würden sie kaum noch eine Seele antreffen.

Als sie aber etwa die Hälfte des Weges, zwischen Amon Sul und Weißquell, zurückgelegt hatten sahen die Gruppe, etwas weiter südlich, einen Kampf. Eine Gruppe aus mehreren Orks hatte einen sehr kleinen Menschen ein gekreist der Sie mit seiner Axt auf Distanz hielt. Bei sich war noch ein anderer, noch kleinerer Kerl, ein Kind wenn man nur auf die Größe achtete. Zwischen den beiden kauerte Jemand, der offenbar nicht kämpfen konnte. Seine Begleiter schützten ihn so gut sie konnten. Doch ewig würden sie das nicht mehr tun können, da selbst dem wildesten Berserker einmal der Atem ausging. Als Elendil und seine Gefährten dies sahen rannten sie los.

„Die Orks fallen bald über sie her! Schnell! Wir müssen sie retten!" Elendil zog im rennen sein Schwert, Silmarien hielt ihren Speer und rannte gegen den ersten Feind an während Amandil, Beleg und Sirinde ihre Bögen nahmen, Pfeile auflegten und auf die angreifenden Orks das Feuer eröffneten. Zwei der Orks brachen tödlich getroffen zusammen, Ihre Kumpane wandten sich fauchend um.

„Na wartet! Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen Abschaum!" Ein großer Knochenbrecher der, der Größe nach, ein Mensch hätte sein können und rötliche Haut hatte, ging auf Elendil los. Zwischen beiden entbrannte ein heißer Zweikampf. Elendil wich geschickt einem Schwinger angriff der Doppelklinge seines Feindes aus und hatte gerade sein Schwert gehoben um seinen Gegner zu verstümmeln als dieser ihn mit der linken Körperseite rammte und somit zu Boden warf. Elendil verlor dabei sein Schwert Schnell kam der Ork zu ihm packte ihn am Kragen riss in hoch und schlug seine Stirn gegen Elendils. Der junge Mann aus Dol Amroth verzog des Gesicht, Griff nach seinem Dolch, doch der Ork rammte ihn da sein Knie in den Magen und warf ihn von sich weck. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam Elendil endgültig zu vernichten jagte ein Pfeil in seinen linken Arm. Mit wütendem Brüllen wandte er sich zum Schützen um.

Amandil sah das sein Pfeil kaum Wirkung zeigte, sondern den Ork allenfalls nur noch wütender machte. Als dieser auf ihn zu lief legte er einen Weiteren Pfeil auf und Schoss in die rechte Brust. Zwar blieb der Ork stehen, doch zog er den Pfeil einfach wieder heraus und lief weiter. Schmerzen schien diese Kreatur wohl nicht zu kennen, denn es brach sich noch den Pfeil ab den Amandil ihm in den Arm geschossen hatte. Doch ehe der Ork weiter auf Amandil zu laufen konnte sprang von hinten Elendil seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Die Kreatur wirbelte herum und parierte den Angriff Elendils. Gerne hätte Amandil, seinem Freund geholfen, doch war er nun selber in arger Bedrängnis da einer der Orks ihn nun attackierte.

Silmarien in des kämpfte sich zu den drein durch die von Orks bedrängt worden waren. Mit dem Speer konnte sie leichter umgehen als wenn sie ein Schwert führte und so wusste sie wie sie damit sich ihre Feinde vom Hals halten konnte und sogar besiegen. Als sie, nach längerem ringen, einen der Orks zu Boden gebracht hatte, rammte sie diesem ihre Speerspitze in den Torso. Doch ehe sie sich um wandte gab es hinter ihr ein Geräusch und sah einem Ork ins Gesicht der die zähne zusammen gebissen und dann nach hinten viel. Vor Silmarien stand das kleine Kerlchen das sie nur auf die Entfernung gesehen hatte. Er ging ihr gerade mal bis unter die Brust. Als die Beorningerin zu ihm hinunter sah erkannte sie dass er keine Schuhe trug und seine, doch großen, Füße mit dichtem krausem Haar bedeckt waren. Vor ihr stand ein Halbling und Silmarien erkannte das dieser ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie lächelte und verneigte sich leicht. Der Hobbit erwiderte die Geste mit freundlichem lächeln. Sein Kurzschwert schimmerte Blau, doch um diese Eigenart der Waffe kümmerte sich die junge Frau nicht sondern eilte zusammen mit dem Axtkämpfer zu ihren Gefährten zurück, welche nun mit den Resten der Orks kämpften.

Sirinde und Beleg verteidigten sich gegen zwei andere Orks die es zu ihnen geschafft hatten und sie in den Nahkampf zwangen. So gut sie konnte parierte sie die Schläge des Orks, eines Grauhäutigen und grauhaarigen Exemplars, der mit unter ein wenig unterernährt schien. Doch verspürte sie keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Dennoch war der Ork wesentlich geschickter als man ihm ansah und mehr als einmal hätte er Sirindes Verteidigung durchbrochen. Plötzlich aber ging der Ork mit einem Schmerzensschrei in die Knie und Sirinde stieß ihm ihr Schwert in die Kehle.

Beleg indes wehrte die Schwerthiebe mit seinem Bogengriff ab. Gerade wollte der Ork erneut zu einem Hieb aus holen als hinter ihm jemand etwas in einer seltsamen Sprache brüllte und ihn umwarf. Wenig später jagte eine Axt auf den Schädel der Kreatur nieder und spaltete diesen. Beleg sah seinen gegenüber an und war sich sicher, dass kein Mensch des Nordens so klein und zugleich so stämmig sein konnte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte einen dunkelbraunen Vollbart, einen Helm und dazu eine wohl schwere Rüstung in Schuppenform. Sogar die Stiefel hatten Schienen aus Metal. Dazu kam die Streitaxt. Doch sah Beleg zu erst wieder zu Elendil.

Dieser hatte bereits eine Verletzung linken Oberarm. Er atmete schwer und wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Elendil sah auf und parierte den nächsten Schlag. Nun ging er selber in die offensive und stieß seinem Feind die klinge in den Magen, ehe er sie heraus zog und dem ork in die Kehle stieß. Die Leiche fiel zu Boden und den Mann aus Dol Amroth ging völlig erschöpft auf die Knie. Er war erschöpft, doch erleichtert dass sie noch lebten. Dabei wusste er das er nur einmal hätte unaufmerksam sein müssen und es wäre sein tot gewesen. Doch dann hörte er wie jemand auf ihn zu trat und er wandte sich um. Es war der kleine Mann mit dem Bart.

„Für einen Trupp Menschen kämpft ihr ungewöhnlich gut. Besser zumindest als die Männer die ihr Vater angeheuert hat." Er wies auf die Frau die nun langsam auf sie zukam. Silmarien ging ihr entgegen. Und sah nach Wunden, die sie womöglich versorgen musste. Der Halbling stand nun neben der Frau. Sie hatte tief schwarze Haare, hatte helle graue Augen und war in ein Dunkel Blaues gewand gekleidet das jedoch recht mitgenommen aussah. Sie wirkte jedoch leicht verstört als wenn sie einen schweren Schock erlitten hätte. Als er jedoch sagte das Elendil und seine Gefährten für Menschen recht gut kämpfen würden, wusste er das sein Gegenüber ein Zwerg war. Doch Sprach dieser weiter bevor Elendil etwas sagen konnte sprach der Zwerg weiter.

„Ihr Vater, der arme Tor, glaubte er könne den Land Sitz seiner Väter Südlich von hier wieder in besitz nehmen und hat deshalb einige Männer um sich gesammelt. Das Ergebnis ist das er und seine Männer nun ein Fraß für die Krähen sind. Ich wurde zum Schutz seiner Tochter angeheuert und der Halbling hier als Gärtner." Er wies auf das Kerlchen neben Silmarien und der anderen Frau. Während Beleg, Elendil auf die Beine half verneigte sich der Zwerg.

„Übrigens, Danke für eure Hilfe. Thrain aus den Blauen Bergen, zu ihren diensten." Elendil erwiderte den Gruß.

„Elendil, aus Dol Amroth. Und wie heißt euer kleiner Freund und die Frau?" Er sah auf den Halbling der gerade Silmarien dabei beobachtete wie sie eine Verletzung an der Hand der Fremden behandelte. Doch als man nach seinem Namen fragte Stellte er sich vor die ganze Gruppe und verbeugte sich.

„Bilbo Gamdschie, zu ihren Diensten." Sirinde grinste belustigt als der Halbling sich vorstellte. Es war ein wirklich zu komischer Anblick. Ein Halbling der ein graues Hemd und eine Braune Hose mit Hosenträgern trug und ein Schwert an der Seite hatte. Dazu hatte er hellbraune Haare und grüne Augen. Nach dem Silmarien Die hand der anderen Frau versorgt hatte wandte sie sich Elendils Verletzungen zu. Die Verletzung am Arm war nicht tief und war somit leicht zu versorgen ohne genäht zu werden.

„Nerdanel." Alle wandten sich um. Die Frau die Thrain beschützen sollte hatte gesprochen. Sie sah alle verschüchtert an. Ihre Augen waren rot und leicht gequollen, was darauf schließen ließ das sie viel geweint haben musste und Elendil ahnte auch warum. Wenn er Thrains Aussage richtig verstanden hatte, dann waren ihr Vater und alle seine Gefährten nun tot.

„Ihr Name ist Nerdanel wenn ihr es wissen wollt. Erwartet nicht dass sie mehr sagen wird. Sie trauert noch immer." Silmarien sah zu Bilbo hinunter der nun wieder neben ihr stand und nickte verständnisvoll. Ihr würde es sicherlich nicht anders ergehen wenn sie erst vor kurzem jemanden sehr geliebtes verloren hatte.

Amandil trat vor und legte vorsichtig seine auf ihre rechte Schulter. Zu nächst zuckte sie leicht zusammen und wollte bereits vor ihm zurück weichen, doch tat sie es dann nicht als sie, den mitfühlenden Ausdruck in Amandils Gesicht sah. Die Gruppe sah eine weile zu, doch dann beschlossen sie, soweit wie möglich weiter zu ziehen. Möglichst weit weg vom Kampfschauplatz. Beleg ging nun an der Spitze, Sirinde neben ihm, dann folgte Silmarien und Bilbo, anschließend Elendil und zu letzt Thrain, der mürrisch die Umgebung beobachtete. Nicht damit sie in einen weiteren Hinterhalt der Orks fielen.


	3. Kapitel2

Zwei weitere Tage waren seit dem Kampf vergangen und die Gruppe näherte sich dem Breeland. In dieser Zeit hatten sie keine weiteren Feinde mehr entdeckt und somit etwas Zeit sich mit ihren Begleitern zu unterhalten.

Bilbo war ein aufgeweckter, kleiner Kerl der es auf seine vorwitzige Art Silmarien angetan hatte. Die ganze Zeit gingen sie neben einander und unterhielten sich. Wenn der Halbling so weiter macht wird Elendil noch eifersüchtig, dachte Sirinde bei sich und grinste immer wieder. Doch Elendil schien das nicht zu stören das Silmarien sich mit dem Halbling abgab. Zumal die fast Kindliche Freude Bilbos die Stimmung der Gruppe etwas besserte. Es lag wohl daran das Bilbo erst in vier Jahren Jährig wurde. Er zwar schon neunundzwanzig jedoch, erreichten Hobbits erst mit dreiunddreißig das Erwachsenen alter.

Thrain indes war ein weit weniger fröhlicher, ja fast mürrischer, Zeitgenosse. Er sprach nicht viel und wenn dann nur mit Elendil oder einem der beiden anderen Waldläufer. Doch war er Elendil zumindest etwas freundlicher. Warum aber konnte Elendil nicht sagen und befragte Thrain stattdessen über gesamt Situation in Arnor. Der Zwerg schilderte eine schwierige Situation.

Der Rat des Nördlichen Zepters, der seit Barahirs Tot versuchte Arnor als solches zusammen zu halten, tat zwar was er konnte hatte aber, durch die ständigen Orküberfälle, kaum Handlungsfreiraum. Das Heer Arnors war moralisch am Ende und unternahm nur noch halbherzige versuche gegen die Orkbanden vor zu gehen. Eine der größten hatte sich bei Amon Sul ein genistet.

„Es ist nicht leicht die Männer Arnors dazu zu bringen für eine Sache zu kämpfen und für diese womöglich zu sterben. Zumal sie seit Monaten keinen Sold mehr erhalten haben und die Dunedain zu allem Überfluss nicht mehr als Volk existieren. Der letzte reine Dunedain starb vor etwa zwei Jahren." Thrain legte eine Pause ein und Elendil sah nachdenklich über das Land das sie noch durch queren mussten. Die Dunedain des Nordens, waren also nicht mehr. Das war eine schlechte Nachricht, da die Dunedain von Arnor steht's die größten Feinde der Orks und anderer Kreaturen gewesen waren.

„Und sonst gibt es niemanden mehr der noch ernsthaft gegen die Orks noch vorzugehen gedenkt?" Die Vorstellung dass seit dem Ende der Dunedain niemand mehr gegen die Orks kämpfen wollte konnte sich Elendil nicht vorstellen. Mindestens einer muss doch den Kampf noch nicht verloren gegeben haben, dachte er sich und seine linke Hand verkrampfte sich leicht um das Heft seines Schwertes

„Der Truppenkommandant von Bree, der mehr oder weniger die Kontrolle über das Breeland hat, ist ein Mann namens Valandur. Ein aufrichtiger Mann der eher sterben würde als zu zulassen dass seine Heimat in die Hände der Orks fällt. Aufgrund seiner kühnen Taten in jungen Jahren haben die Menschen und Soldaten von Bree noch eine hohe Achtung vor ihm. Ohne ihn hätten die Orks von Amon Sul wohl schon vor dem langen Winter das gesamte Umland von Bree und womöglich Bree selbst verwüstet." Man hörte einen Hauch Respekt aus den Worten des Zwerges. Offenbar hatte auch Thrain eine gewisse Achtung vor Valandur. Dann sagte keiner von beiden etwas sondern gingen schweigend weiter.

Einige Tage nach diesem Gespräch, durch querten sie einen Wald. Als sie durch in hindurch gingen waren alle, besonders aber Nerdanel, angespannt und achteten auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Doch es geschah nichts, bis sie kurz vor dem Waldrand einen am Boden liegenden Mann sahen. Bei ihm lagen zwei tote Orks. Er war verletzt und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Die ganze Gruppe, eilte zu ihm. Während Silmarien sich die Wunden besah, überwachten die anderen mit gezogenen Bögen, sofern sie welche besaßen die Straße. Der Mann war noch jung, etwas jünger als Elendil und trug Kettenhemd und Wappenrock. Der Wappenrock war dunkelblau und hatte den Weißenbaum und die Siebensterne. Während sie ihm Wappenrock und Kettenhemd abnahmen kam der Mann langsam wieder zu sich.

„Eru. Lass es nicht die Orks vom Amon Sul sein." Silmarien tauschte einen kurzen Blickkontakt mit Elendil aus ehe sie weiter machte nicht ohne mit ruhiger Stimme auf den Soldaten einzureden.

„Nein, wir sind keine Orks sondern viel mehr ihre Feinde. Haltet bitte still. Ich muss die Wunde ein wenig reinigen. Das könnte jetzt brennen." Warnte sie vor. Sie hatte einen Trinkbeutel mit Alkohol bei sich und mit diesem benetzte sie das Tuch und begann die Wunden zu reinigen. Der junge Mann den sie versorgte, sog scharf die Luft ein, da der Alkohol in der Wunde brannte. Doch sagte Silmarien nichts sondern verband die Wunden so gut sie konnte. Als die Beorningerin ihre Arbeit beendet hatte, halfen Beleg und Elendil dem Soldaten auf die Beine und stützten ihn während sie weiter in Richtung Bree gingen. Nerdanel trug den Wappen Rock und das Kettenhemd.

Der Mann sah nach einiger Zeit Elendil von der Seite an und sah dabei die Narbe die Kralle des Wargs hinterlassen hatte. Doch ersagte nichts. Er konnte auch kaum etwas sagen, dafür musste er sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren musste nicht zu stolpern.

Nerdanel indes zog hinter drein und hatte nie ein Wort gesagt. Amandil war neben ihr um sicher zu stellen das sie den Anschluss an die Gruppe nicht verlor. Er empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für sie, konnte er sich doch ein stück weit in ihre Lage hinein versetzten. Denn auch er hatte fast alles verloren. Doch er sagte zu ihr nichts. Kein einziges Mal da er sich ihr nicht aufzwingen wollte. Doch hatte er ihr einige Male, abends etwas zu essen gegeben da sie von sich aus nichts genommen hatte. Sie wird damit wohl alleine umgehen müssen, dachte Amandil sich da er nicht wusste wie er ihr hätte helfen können.

Zwei Tage später, es war bereits Abend, erreichten sie das Dorf Bree. Das ganze Umland sah ein wenig wüst aus doch schien es nicht das Orks dies angerichtet hätten. Einige der Bäume waren Umgeworfen und zwischen ihren Wurzeln war noch Erde. Als Elendil dies sah fürchtete er Trolle hätten dies vollbracht doch sah er ringsherum kaum Zerstörung.

„Das war der letzte Herbst Sturm vor dem Winter. Es hat stark geregnet und dann kam da noch der starke Wind. Die Kiefer hat dem nicht standhalten können. Zum Glück ist der Baum in Richtung Wald gefallen, sonst hätte es weit größere Schäden gegeben die, die Bauern hätten beseitigen müssen." Der junge Soldat, konnte inzwischen halbwegs sicher gehen, dennoch musste er gestützt werden. Alle sahen über die nahen Felder die sichtlich mitgenommen waren. Man sah dass auf diesen Feldern nur wenig geerntet werden würde. wenn überhaupt.

Sie kamen alle zum Tor wo ein Trupp Soldaten sich aufhielt. Teils sitzend, teils wiederum stehend. Doch erweckten sie nicht den Eindruck als wenn sie ernsthaft bewachen wollten. Elendil sah die Mutlosigkeit ihnen an. Hinzu kam das ihre Ausrüstung leicht abgenutzt zu sein schien was aber nicht weiter schlimm war. Einer der Männer, ein Mann mit kahlem Kopf und von hohem Wuchs erhob sich und mit ihm drei weitere. Elendil nickte Amandil zu das dieser den Soldaten an seiner statt stützen sollte. Dann trat er dem anderen Soldaten entgegen.

„Halt. Ich kann euch nicht passieren lassen. Sagt mir zu erst wer ihr seit und welches Geschäft euch nach Bree führt." Er sah Elendil misstrauisch an. Er schien vorsichtig genug zu sein nicht jedem der ihm über dem Weg lief zu trauen. Doch womöglich lag es an seinem Äußeren und das seiner Gefährten. Doch ehe er antwortete trat der junge Soldat vor der noch immer von Amandil und Beleg gestützt wurde und mit ihm kamen auch Bilbo, Thrain und Nerdanel.

„Hauptmann Thoron. Ihr könnt ihnen trauen. Sie sind uns zu Hilfe gekommen als uns Orks vom Amon Sul bedrängten. Zumindest was mich, Thrain und Nerdanel angeht." Silmarien konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln als sie Bilbo ansah, der vor sie alle getreten war und für Elendil und seine Begleiter sprach. Thoron sah die ganze Waldläufergruppe noch einmal misstrauisch an doch als er den jungen Soldaten sah hellten sich sein Gesicht und die seiner Kameraden auf. Ehe sich Amandil und Beleg versahen, hatten man ihnen den jungen Mann abgenommen und diesen ins Dorf geführt.

„Offenbar ist in euch mehr als man euch ansieht. Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Thoron war sichtlich erleichtert dass der junge Soldat noch lebte und führte die ganze Gruppe durch das Tor. Nicht alles was Gold ist glänzt, nun verstehe ich was mit diesem alten Vers gemeint ist, dachte sich Thoron als er die Gruppe, zusammen mit einigen seiner Männer, durch das Tor führte. Jedoch nahm er Elendil gleich hinter dem Tor in ein Wachhaus um dort in ruhe mit ihm zu sprechen.

Das Wachhaus war ein zweistöckiges Gebäude. Im oberen Teil waren die Schlafräume der Soldaten und im unteren Teil war der Aufenthaltsraum. Beide Männer setzten sich und Throrn begann Elendil zu befragen was sich alles zugetragen hatte. Als Elendil ihm berichtete was er über Nerdanels Vater wusste, verzog Thoron das Gesicht, schüttelte den kopf und sah aus dem schmutzigem Fenster.

„Wenn das was der Zwerg sagt Wahr ist, und ich fürchte das ist es, dann hat Arnor um die zwanzig Männer verloren. Das wird Valandur nicht freuen zu hören." Er seufzte schwer. Man sah ihm an das er die Männer gekannt hat, die gestorben waren. Wenn auch nicht alle, doch viele.

„Und noch weniger das sein Schwager das zu verschulden hat. Ich weiß ich sollte nicht schlecht über ihn reden, nun da er tot ist und seine Tochter alleine zurück gelassen hat, aber es ist offensichtlich das durch seinen Hochmut das Leben einer ganzen Truppe sinnlos geopfert wurde. Zumindest ist Nerdanel nun sicher und eines unser verlorenen Schafe wurde lebend zur Herde zurück gebracht. Auch wenn das noch bei weitem nicht zwanzig Mann ersetzt." Es war weder Freude noch Trauer in seiner Stimme sondern eine tiefe Resignation. Elendil sah den Hauptmann der Torwache, denn als solchen erkannte der Sohn Turambars ihn, an und sah einfach nur einen Mutlosen Mann der die Hoffnung auf Frieden aufgegeben hatte.

„Ihr könnt gehen und verzeiht meine Schroffheit gerade am Tor. Wir sind Fremden in diesen Tagen gegenüber nur selten offenherzig. Aber wenn ich euch das raten kann, solltet ihr euch im _Tänzelnden Pony_ für die Nacht einquartieren." Elendil erhob sich und verneigte sich ehe er ging. Thoron sah ihm schweigend nach. Ein seltsamer Mann war dieser Elendil, er hatte gar nicht nach einer Belohnung für sich oder seine Leute gefragt, dafür das sie einen der Soldaten zurück gebracht hatten und ihn sogar noch ein wenig versorgt hatten. Eigentlich hatte Thoron sogar damit gerechnet doch war die Forderung nach der Belohnung nicht gekommen. Er winkte einen seiner Männer zu sich und gab den Befehl Elendil zu beobachten solange er in Bree war.

Elendil nun ging zu seinen Gefährten und berichtete ihnen auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus alles was er von Thoron erfahren hatte. Die Erkenntnisse über Nerdanel überraschten sie nun doch und erklärten auch warum die junge Frau und der Zwerg Thrain von zwei Soldaten fort gebracht worden waren. Nur Bilbo war bei ihnen geblieben und freute sich auf eine Pfeife und einen Krug Bier. Silmarien hoffte nur darauf mal etwas anderes zu essen als Dörrfleisch und Kram.

Das Pony war ein gutes Gasthaus und der Wirt eine wichtige Person. Überall rief man seinen Namen und sei es auch nur um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Das es gut besucht war und der Wirt Lothar Butterblüm nie über das Geschäft klagen konnte lag teils daran dass das _Tänzelnde Pony _das einzige Gasthaus im Ort war und das vor langer Zeit einst Aragorn, den die Menschen von Bree Streicher genant hatten, im Gasthaus verkehrte.

Sie gingen alle hinein und bestellten sich dort etwas zu essen. Da die Münzen im ganzen alten Reich, zu dem auch Arnor zählte einheitlich waren, brauchten sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen wie sie bezahlen sollten. Sie besaßen alle noch einheitliche Münzen da während des Bürgerkrieges jegliches Metall zur Waffen Herstellung genutzt werden musste. Sie aßen alle eine Suppe, die ein paar Fleischbrocken enthielt. Dazu tranken sie noch Bier. Nach dem Essen begaben sich alle sechs zum Tresen und wenige Augenblicke später kam der Wirt angewuselt. Doch gab er nur widerwillig ihnen, nach dem sie bezahlt hatten, vier Zimmerschlüssel. Da Bilbo ein Zimmer für Hobbits belegte, hieß das für die anderen dass sie sich jeweils zu zweit auf ein Zimmer begeben mussten. Elendil sprach sich dafür aus, das Silmarien und Sirinde zusammen auf eines gingen, während die drei anderen es unter sich ausmachen sollten wer mit wem auf eines ging.

„Nun ich würde eher vorschlagen das Beleg und Sirinde auf ein Zimmer gehen." Beim Vorschlag Silmarien sahen alle sie erst einmal überrascht an. Doch dann hellte sich Elendils Gesicht etwas auf und er nickte zustimmend. Amandil zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln, da er wohl alleine ein Zimmer aufsuchen würde. Doch im Stillen war im das Sogar recht. Nun sahen sich Sirinde und Beleg an. Die Frau aus Rhun lief tatsächlich leicht rötlich an und Beleg senkte sofort den Blick. Doch da die vier anderen bereits ihre Zimmer aufsuchten blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Sirinde hatte noch immer den Zimmerschlüssel in der Hand.

„Keine Angst, Sirinde. Ich werde gewiss nicht versuchen euch zu nehmen. Zumal ich weiß wie gefährlich ihr werden könnt und seid." Als er das sagte lächelte er ein wenig welches scheu von Sirinde erwidert wurde.

„Ich hoffe nur das eure Disziplin in körperlichenbelangen besser ist als die deiner Landsleute. Abgesehen von Elendil und Amandil." Nach diesen Worten zogen sich beide in das Zimmer zurück. Erleichtert stellten sie fest das es kein Doppelbett war, was anderen falls aber wahrscheinlich keinen großen unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre.

Als Elendil und Silmarien ihr Zimmer aufgesucht hatten, grinste die Beornigerin über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Elendil schüttelte nur Schmunzelnd den Kopf. Doch dann zuckte Silmarien die Schultern und legte ihre Sachen auf einen Hocker.

„Weißt du Elendil. Manchmal muss man Freunde zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Sie werden schon gewiss nichts Unanständiges machen." Sie lachte kurz und zog sich auf das Bett am Fenster Zurück, während Elendil das auf der anderen Seite nahm. Elendil legte seine Sachen selbst auf einen Hocker und sah sich um. Jeder hatte einen Nachttopf neben seinem Bett stehen, dazu zwei Hocker und ein Tisch zwischen den Betten.

„Sagt Silmarien? Was würde euer Vater sagen wenn er erfahren würde das wir uns ein Zimmerteilen?" Die Frage war nicht ganz ernst gemeint, was man auch hörte. Auf die Frage grinste die Prinzessin des Grünwaldes nur.

„Nun er würde es nicht nur nicht gutheißen, er würde euch aus dem Zimmer werfen, da sich so etwas, vor der Ehe eigentlich nicht gehört. Aus der sicht meines Volkes zumindest." Sie schmunzelte nun und sah Elendil mit leicht seitlich gelegtem Kopf an. Dieser lachte nur leise. Sie sprachen nicht mehr davon sondern legten sich. Nach dem sie sich Hände und Gesichter gewaschen hatten, legten sie sich schlafen. Froh darüber nach langer Zeit wieder in einem richtig Bett schlafen zu können.


	4. Kapitel3

Elendil rammte seine Klinge in den Wolfkörper um sicher zu gehen das auch noch der letzte Funken leben in der Kreatur erloschen war. Die fünf Gefährten hatten von einem Bauern der in der Nähe lebte den Auftrag bekommen ein Wolfsrudel, das seinen Bau in der Nähe seines Hofes hatte und schon mehrere seiner Tiere gerissen hatte, zu vernichten. Das hatten sie auch getan in dem sie zu erst die Höhle ausgeräuchert und dann die Tiere mit Bogen, Schwertern und Speer nieder gemacht hatten. Nach dem sie sicher waren das auch noch das letzte Tier tot war kehrten sie zum Hof zurück und erstatten dem Breeländer bericht.

„Ihr braucht die Wölfe aus dem, von euch genannten Bau, nicht mehr zu fürchten da sie nicht mehr sind." Als Elendil dem Bauern das mitteilte atmete dieser vor Erleichterung auf. Endlich konnte er wieder in ruhe schlafen ohne dass das Heulen und die Sorge um sein Vieh ihn nachts aus dem Bett jagten.

„Habt, Dank mein Herr. Endlich ist etwas Ruhe. Ich kann euch leider nur wenig für eure Hilfe geben. Doch bitte nehmt dieses Pfeifenkraut und diesen Beutel voll Geld. Mehr kann ich euch wirklich nicht geben. Auch wenn ich euren Namen und die eurer Gefährten nicht weiß." Er händigte ihnen einen kleinen Beutel mit Münzen aus und dazu noch ein Kleinen Beutel Pfeifenkraut. Sie besaßen zwar noch keine Pfeifen, doch liebäugelten schon Beleg sich eine zu besorgen doch nur wenn es ihm möglich war. Sie dankten dem Bauern und verabschiedeten sich höflich. Der Bauer sah ihnen nach und seine Gedanken kreisten über dem Ring den er am Finger des Anführers gesehen hatte. Er hatte ein so auffälligen Ring noch nie gesehen oder gar von ihm gehört. Doch ging er mit einem anderen Bauern zum Wolfsbau um sich die toten Tiere anzusehen und fand die toten Raubtiere auf einem Haufen vor. Nicht eines hatte überlebt.

Elendil und seine Gefährten nun zogen weiter durch das Breeland und die Umgebung. Sie waren vor zwei Wochen am Morgen wieder aus Bree fort gegangen, als die Sonne gerade aufging und die meisten Leute in Bree noch schliefen. Sie waren durch das Westtor von Bree gegangen und bis auf die Wachen dort, hatte sie niemand fort gehen sehen.

In diesen zwei Wochen hatten sie den Menschen im gesamten Umland von Bree und Arched gegen alle möglichen dunklen Geschöpfe geholfen die fast immer Wölfe waren. Einmal waren sie sogar an die Hügelgräberhöhen gekommen wo Elendil und seine Begleiter auf die Grabhügel der Vorväter der Dunedain einst ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten, gesehen hatten. Doch hatten sie dort nicht lange verweilt.

Silmarien erinnerte sich noch mit grausen an die Mückenwasser die sie einmal durchqueren mussten. Sie wusste nicht wie oft man sie gestochen hatte. Es gäbe dort mehr Mücken als Wasser, hatte Sirinde gesagt die sich seit Bree dicht bei Beleg hielt und die Anderen gaben ihr im stillen Recht. Dass Sirinde und Beleg nun doch mehr verband als Freundschaft konnten nun die beiden weiter leugnen doch glaubte es ihnen keiner der drei anderen mehr.

Elendil grinste immer wieder zu Silmarien, wusste er inzwischen dass die Beorningerin, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte das Beleg und Sirinde zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen sollten, die beiden näher zu einander bringen wollte. Doch dies war nach einiger Zeit allen klar und die anderen nahmen bereits an das die Frau aus Rhun und der Mann aus dem Westreich bereits überlegten wie sie es Silmarien vergelten konnten.

Doch nun saßen sie im Schatten eines Baumes Nördlich von Bree und schlugen ihr Nachtlager auf. Es sah alles nach einer Sternenklaren Nacht aus und der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen. Im Westen war der Himmel noch leicht rötlich während es im Osten bereits ganz dunkel war. Die Luft war noch immer kühl und so hatten sie ihre Wintermäntel der Beorninger an. Nach dem sie ein Feuer entfacht hatten und gerade die Wache bestimmen wollten, sah Amandil von Süden her einige Reiter kommen.

Wer war das? Es war eine Gruppe aus fünf Reitern wie man, als sie näher kamen, erkennen konnte. Alle erhoben sich und nahmen sicherheitshalber ihre Waffen zur Hand. Sie wussten zunächst nicht, wer die Fremden waren und wollten nicht von Banditen überfallen werden. Doch als die Reiter näher kamen, erkannten sie dass es sich um Männer in Wappenrock und Kettenhemd handelte. Anhand des Wappens erkannten sie das es sich bei diesen Männern um Soldaten Arnors handelte. Der Anführer der Soldaten war Thoron welcher, als sie die Gruppe um Elendil erreicht hatten, sein Pferd zum halten brachte und abstieg. Seine Soldaten blieben auf ihren Pferden sitzen, während er auf Elendil zu ging und dann vor ihm stand. Er musterte ihn nun sichtlich interessierter als bei ihrem ersten treffen.

„Gruß euch Elendil. Ich wurde aus geschickt euch zu suchen. Valandur wünscht euch umgehend zu sehen." Als der Hauptmann der Wachen des Osttores dies sagte, traten Elendils Begleiter vor. Ihnen gefiel es nicht das Elendil mit diesen Leuten gehen sollte. Mochten sie auch Soldaten sein. Aber viel mehr war dies ein Grund misstrauisch zu sein. Die letzten Reiter die Elendil gesucht hatten, hatten vermutlich den Auftrag ihn zu töten und wieder andere Soldaten hatten ihn und seine Begleiter eingesperrt. Somit hatten sie alle Gründe diesen nicht zu trauen und kaum einen Grund ihnen zu trauen.

„Warum wünscht euer Herr Elendil zu sehen? Er könnte sich weigern mit euch zu kommen. Und ich für meinen Teil will erst den Grund hören ehe wir mit euch kommen." Sirindes Zunge ist genauso schnell wie ihre Pfeile, dachte sich Beleg und stellte sich neben sie. An seinem Gesicht lass man das er derselben Meinung war wie Sirinde. Solange er nicht den Grund für das Treffen wusste würde er Elendil nicht mit diesen Leuten fortschicken. Und selbst wenn er ihn wüsste, würde er Elendil begleiten.

„Seit versichert, Valandur wünscht euren Freund nur zu sprechen aber dies umgehend. Was genau besprochen werden soll, hat er mir nicht gesagt. Kommt ihr?" Thoron war nicht entgangen wie misstrauisch man ihn und seine Reiter beäugte. Tatsächlich war Elendil unschlüssig ob er mitgehen sollte oder aber es lieber bleiben ließ. Zwar glaubte er kaum dass es sich um eine Falle handelte doch war Vorsicht geboten.

Inzwischen standen auch Amandil und Silmarien bei ihren Begleitern und sahen abwechselnd Thoron oder seine Männer an. Amandil und Silmarien teilten die Ansichten von Beleg und Sirinde. Sie würden Elendil mit diesen Leuten nicht ziehen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht alleine.

Thoron erkannte das. Er wusste nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte. Valandur hatte ausdrücklich gesagt das er, Elendil alleine sprechen wollte. Doch Elendils Gefährten waren nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen. Doch da viel dem Hauptmann des Osttores von Bree ein das Valandur zwar sagte das er Elendil alleine sprechen wollte aber er hatte nicht gesagt das Thoron nur Elendil mitbringen sollte, auch wenn er Sirinde, die alleine wegen ihrer mandelförmigen Augen und leicht braune Haut heraus stach, nicht recht trauen wollte. Ihr Fremdes aussehen ließ auch Thorons Begleiter stutzig werden. Doch wandte er sich wieder an Elendil.

„Wenn ihr wünscht Elendil können eure Gefährten euch bis nach Bree begleiten und dort im Wachhaus für eine Weile unterkommen. Doch muss ich euch noch einmal bitten mit uns zu kommen." Nach Thorons Worten nickte Elendil langsam. Wenn seine Gefährten ihn begleiten konnten würde er kommen. So verbrachten Elendil und seine vier Begleiter zusammen mit Thoron und seinen Männern unter dem Baum und früh am nächsten Morgen brachen sie nach Bree auf. Da die Hälfte von ihnen keine Pferde hatte, kamen sie nur langsam voran und das störte Thoron doch schon. Allerdings ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. So brauchten sie zwei Tage.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages kamen sie in Bree an und während Elendils Gefährten zu den Unterkünften der Streitkräfte gebracht wurden, brachte Thoron Elendil selbst zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Was Elendil auffiel war wie interessiert die Soldaten Elendil musterten. Sie sahen ihm immer zu nach, als wenn er jemand völlig fremdes war der noch nie in Bree gesehen wurde. Teils aber waren die Blicke auch skeptisch und manche, vor allem aber von auffallend vielen jungen Soldaten, bewundernd. Elendil verstand nicht warum. Etwas war in Bree anders: In den Straßen waren mehr Soldaten als bei seinem ersten Besuch und vereinzelt sah man sogar Zwerge, welche ihre Äxte schliffen.

Doch als Eben Elendil fragen wollte was geschehen sei klopfte dieser an eine Tür die kurz darauf geöffnet wurde. Sie gingen hinein und anschließend eine Treppe hoch. Das Haus gehörte wohl zu einem der ältesten von Bree und gehörte eindeutig dem Truppenkommandanten von Bree. An den Wänden hingen Porträts von Frauen und Männern aber auch Waffen. Elendil sah hinauf zu Thoron der noch immer kein Wort sagte sondern einfach weiter ging.

Schließlich erreichten sie den ersten Stock und gingen einen gang der nach Westen führte. An der letzten Tür rechts blieb Thoron stehen, öffnete sie und wies Elendil hinein. Dieser zögerte kurz, ging dann aber hinein. Vor ihm war ein Tisch auf dem alle möglichen Papiere lagen und dabei ein Tintenfass in dem eine Feder steckte. Auf der Linken Seite stand ein Bücherregal der zum bersten gefüllt war, einige der einbände verrieten das sie bereits sehr alt waren.

Hinter dem Tisch saß nun ein älterer Mann mit kurz geschnittenen schwarzen Haaren und Bart welche sich bereits gräulich gefärbt hatten. Er saß in einem Sessel der fast wie ein Thron wirken mochte. Als er Elendil sah wies er auf einen der Stühle vor dem Tisch und Elendil folgte der Einladung und setzte sich.

„Ich grüße euch, Elendil. Ich bin Valandur, Truppenkommandant von Bree. Ich bin froh das Thoron euch finden konnte. Ich habe euch rufen lassen um euch zu bitten den Reihen von Arnors Heer anzuschließen." Das Überraschte Elendil nun doch. Man bat ihn dem Heer Arnors bei zu treten? Wo doch Thrain ihm gesagt hatte, das der Rat in Fornost kaum noch Handlungsfreiraum hatte. Was war los? Er musste es herausfinden.

„Verzeihung, Valandur. Aber warum seit ihr so erpicht darauf das ich eure Truppen verstärken soll? Warum schicktet ihr eure Männer erst zu mir, nach dem ich Bree wieder verlassen habe?" Seine Fragen waren berechtigt und er kam direkt auf den Punkt. Valandur lächelte kurz ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. Es gab nicht viele die so direkt mit ihm sprachen. Dieser junge Mann war nicht aus Arnor, das wusste der ältere Mann und fand es zu gleich bedauerlich.

„Ich werde es euch sagen. In ganz Bree wird verkündet das ihr Shárk, den Uruk-Hai und Häuptling der Orks von Amon Sul getötet haben sollt. Zumindest behaupten Nerdanel und der Zwerg Thrain dies. Da ich glaube meiner Nichte und kurz nach dem sie dies gesagt haben, schickte ich einige Späher zum Amon Sul. Dort ist wohl unter den Orks ein Machtkampf aus gebrochen, der zwar entscheiden sein mag aber die Orks entscheidend geschwächt hat." Elendil war überrascht. An den Uruk erinnerte er sich noch gut, nicht alleine wegen der der Beule die er an der Stirn hatte und die Verletzung am Oberarm. Dass es sich bei diesem um den Häuptling der Orks von Amon Sul handelte, hatte Elendil nicht gewusst.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs berichtete Valandur das Amon Suls Strategisch wichtige Position von den Menschen Arnors erst erkannt, als die Orks den Turm seit langem besetzt hielten, und die Menschen keine Chance mehr hatten ihn zurück zu erobern. Doch eröffnete Shárks Tot eine Möglichkeit den Turm Südlich der Wetterberge zurück zu erobern.

„Und eben für dieses unternehmen brauche ich alle Fähigen Kämpfer die ich finden kann. Wenn Arnor Amon Sul zurück erlangen soll brauchen wir alle Kräfte die wir aufbieten können." Nach diesen Worten schwieg Elendil, fuhr mit der rechten Hand zum Kinn und dachte nach. Valandur sah den Auffälligen Ring an der hand des jüngeren Mannes und zog die Stirn in Falten. Schließlich erhob er sich und ging zum Bücherregal. Er hatte einen leicht hinkenden Gang erkannte man dass er sich Wohl am Bein einmal verletzt hatte. Am Regal angekommen, zog er ein Buch heraus das einen Blauen Einband hatte, schlug es auf und blätterte darin herum. Als er schließlich die Seiten gefunden und durch gelesen hatte, sah er auf.

„Elendil? Wie seit ihr an denn Ring gelangt den ihr da tragt?" Sein Gesicht war ernst und sein Blick durch dringend an. Er wirkte auch äußerlich angespannter als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Elendil sah ihn fest an und hielt dem Blick stand. Er wusste dass er diesen Mann nicht belügen konnte, doch fürchtete er einstückweit die Reaktion auf seine Antwort.

„Er ist ein Erbstück meines Hauses." Valandurs Gesichtsichtszüge entgleisten nun vollends und fast hätte er das fallen gelassen, was er noch immer in Händen hielt. Thoron verstand nicht was passierte und war verwirrt als sein sonst sehr beherrschter Vorgesetzter sich leicht Regal abstützte. Dann aber das Buch auf den Tisch legte und eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Elendil machte.

„Gruß euch Herr. Wie kann ich euch dienen." Nach diesen Worten Valandurs stand Elendil auf und machte eine Abwehrende Geste. Hier schien ein Missverständnis vorzuliegen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Denn das Buch war zu einer zeit geschrieben worden als die Fürsten von Dol Amroth bereits mit den Königen verwandt war.

„Verbeugt euch nicht Valandur. Ich habe weder Amt noch Macht. Und als ich den Süden verließ da habe ich alles Aufgegeben. Denn ihr wisst nicht was im Süden geschehen ist." Dann erzählte Elendil alles was im Süden der Welt geschehen war. Vom Streit um die Krone der Brüder Elessar und Meneldir, dem Bürgerkrieg und der Ermordung Turambars. Valandur, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte hörte mit finsterem Gesicht zu. Als Elendil geendet hatte nickte er langsam.

„Dann ist also außer euch und euren Gefährten keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Doch wenn ihr Arnor wirklich helfen wollt, Elendil. Dann geht nach Fornost und fordert den Thron des Nordens. Ihr habt ein anrecht auf ihn und nicht wenige im Volk würden es begrüßen einen König zu haben der von Telcontars Blut ist." Doch Elendil schüttelte bei diesen Worten den Kopf. Er sollte in Arnor König sein? Er wollte nicht weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte dass ihn irgendjemand in Arnor als solchen akzeptieren würde. Dies sagte er auch doch Valandur schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade dazu ansetzten etwas zu erwidern als er von einem heftigen Hustanfall heimgesucht wurde. Thororn kam auf Valandur zu und wollte, ihn stützten als er aufstand sich aber nach vorne beugte, stützen doch hob dieser nur die Hand und richtete sich auf.

„Wie dem auch sei. Wir besprechen das ein anderes Mal. Doch werde ich eurer Bitte nachkommen und mich euren Reihen anschließen um meinen Beitrag zur Sicherung des Friedens in Arnor zu leisten." Valandur nickte langsam und Öffnete eine Schublade und Holte daraus eine Spange hervor die wie ein Stern gebildet war. Thororn machte ein erstauntes Gesicht doch nickte Valandur ihm zu der Hauptmann sah Elendil an.

„Kniet nieder." Elendil trat vor und kniete vor Valandur nieder. Valandur stand nun vor dem Tisch und sah auf Elendil herab. Dieser hatte sein Schwert gezogen und hielt Valandur das Heft hin.

„Als Truppenkommandant habe ich die Vollmacht Männer zum Kampf für Arnor zu vereidigen. Schwört ihr dem Volk von Arnor und den Rat des Nördlichenzepters mit eurem Leben zu verteidigen?" Elendil bestätigte dies in dem er gelobte Arnor bis zum Tot zu verteidigen, bis Valandur ihn aus seiner Pflicht nahm oder ein neuer Herrscher in Fornost kommen würde. Dann übergab die Spange und Elendil erhob sich.

„Ihr seid nun ein Hauptmann Arnors und vom Selben Range wie Thoron und nur mir unterstellt. Morgen brechen wir nach Amon Sul auf. Ruht euch aus und sagt euren Begleitern dass sie es ebenfalls tun. Den Turm zurück zu erobern wird nicht leicht." Damit verabschiedete Valandur seine beiden Hauptleute. Elendil und Valandur verneigten sich und gingen hinaus. Nach dem sie am Fuß der Treppe waren hielt Thoron, Elendil an. Er sah ihn schweigend an. Nun aber mit einem Blick den Elendil nicht deuten konnte. Er war jedoch keineswegs Feindselig, eher überrascht. Er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen das dieser Waldläufer ein Erbe des Großen Elessar sein könnte. Doch Valandur glaubte es und Thoron hielt es für klug dies ebenfalls zu tun.

„Warum habt ihr nicht gesagt wer ihr seid? Nicht wenige Männer würden euch folgen, denn wir warten schon seit Jahren darauf das endlich der Erbe Elessars kommt und uns endlich aus dem Schatten führt." Es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf, doch mehr eine Sehnsucht. Elendil sah Thoron an und anschließend zur Seite. Der jüngere Mann wusste dass die Menschen von Arnor hohe Erwartungen an den Erben Elessars stellten. Thoron tat dies ebenfalls und Elendil wusste nicht ob er diesen auch gerecht wurde.

„Thoron. Ich kam hier her um Arnor Hilfe zu leisten und nicht um mit meiner Abstammung hausieren zu gehen. Ich möchte euch bitten, euer Wissen über mich nicht überall zu verbreiten. Ich werde jedoch tun was ich kann. Dennoch werde ich euch wohl um Rat ersuchen, auch wenn wir im Rang gleich sein mögen." Thoron verstand. Wäre es Elendils Absicht gewesen sich als ein Erbe Elessars erkennen zu geben, so hätte dies längst getan. Er kam dieser Bitte auch nach und sagte nichts weiter dazu sondern brachte Elendil zu den Unterkünften der Soldaten wo er den Soldaten und Hauptleuten Elendil vorstellte. Jedoch ließ er dessen Herkunft aus und sagte lediglich das er einer der Südländer sei die sich auf den Weg nach Arnor gemacht hatte und das mehr Hilfe aus dem Süden nicht zu erwarten sei.

Die Soldaten sahen sich ihren neuen Hauptmann an. Anhand der Narben im Gesicht schlossen sie das sie es hier mit einem halbwegs erfahrenem Kämpfer zu tun hatten. So zogen sich alle zurück und Elendil suchte seine Gefährten auf um ihnen alles zu berichten.

„Man hat dich zu einem Hauptmann Arnors gemacht? Das überrascht mich. Nun bist du ja eine wahre Autoritätsperson Elendil." Sirinde lachte leise nach dem sie dies gesagt hatte. Sie hätte niemals gedacht das Elendil einmal freiwillig einem Heer beitreten würde, hatte doch sein Vater geweigert, Meneldir die treue zu schwören. Sie hatten sich alle in einem Raum mit fünf Schlafstädten eingefunden. Silmarien indes befestigte die Spange an Elendils Mantel, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Amandil und Beleg sahen Elendil schweigend an, doch hatten sie, wie die beiden Frauen, ihren Entschluss schon gefasst. Wenn sie auch nicht offiziell zum Heer gehörten, so würden sie mit auf diesen kleinen Feldzug gehen, wenn man es als einen Feldzug nennen konnte.

„Ihr sagt es Sirinde. Morgen werden die Soldaten Arnors zum Amon Sul aufbrechen, um diesen zurück zu erobern. Wer von euch mitkommen will, möge dies tun. Wer nicht, der kann in Bree bleiben bis eine Nachricht kommt." Nach seinen Worten sahen alle ihn bestürzt an. War dies ein Test um zu prüfen wie weit sie mit ihm gehen würden? Nein, war es nicht, doch Elendil wollte niemanden zwingen mit ihm zu kommen. Amandil und Beleg sahen sich an und nickten nur.

„Amandil und ich folgen dir weiter. Wir waren die ersten die dir folgten und wir tun es weiter. Wie ich Sirinde einschätze wird auch sie mit kommen, genau wie Silmarien." Als Beleg die angesprochenen ansah stellte er fest dass er Recht hatte. Alle würden mit kommen gleich was Elendil sagte. Dieser lächelte. Er wollte sogar einstückweit dass sie mitkamen, auch wenn es gefährlich war. Als Silmarien fertig war stellte sie sich hinter Elendil und legte ihm den Mantel um und schloss die Spange. Sie saß perfekt. Solche Spangen trugen einst die Dunedain als sie gen Mordor am Ende des dritten Zeitalters zogen. Später, als die Dunedain immer weniger wurden, übernahmen die Hauptleute Arnors die Spangen, um auf ihren Rang hinzu weise und die Dunedain zu ehren, die hin und wieder in Arnors Heer in hohen Positionen einnahmen.

Nach dem die Gruppe um Elendil die Nacht ruhig geschlafen hatte, erwachten sie am nächsten Morgen früh und machten sich fertig. Elendil trug seinen Mantel mit der Spange und erhielt von Amandil dessen Lederarmschienen die keine Verzierung hatten. Als sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, im Erdgeschoss, traten wies Thoron Elendil zu sich. Bei ihm standen zwei weitere Menschen und Thrain der Zwerg. Während einer der Menschen eine Breeländer zu sein schien trug der andere einen Brustpanzer, Arm und Beinschienen. Er schien ein Mann aus Fornost zu sein, das vermutete Elendil zumindest, da Valandur auch von Verstärkung aus Fornost gesprochen hatte. Junge Mann verbeugte sich höflich und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Nun sind wir fast vollzählig. Nur Valandur fehlt, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Das ist ungewöhnlich." Thoron schien besorgt zu sein. Offenbar hatte Valandur kommen wollen, doch war bislang nicht erschienen. Gerade als einer der Elendil unbekannten Hauptleute etwas sagen wollte kam ein Botenjunge der sich als Bilbo heraus stellte und sie bat mit zukommen. Draußen auf der Straße waren alle Männer versammelt. Einige wenige waren Waldläufer mit kurzen Bögen wie sie im Norden üblich waren. Andere schienen aus Fornost zu kommen. Sie trugen Brustpanzer und darunter wohl noch eine Lederpanzerung und die meisten hatten lange Speere und Spitz zu laufenden Helmen. Ähnlich wie die Männer der Zitadelle von Minas-Thirit. Am zahlreichsten waren die normalen Soldaten doch sie schienen nicht nur aus Bree und Umland gekommen zu sein, den dafür waren sie zu zahlreich. Die kleinste Gruppe waren die Zwerge. Dies waren wie Thrain, kleine stämmige und Gesellen die schwere Panzer trugen immer unter sich blieben. Alles in Allem waren es etwas mehr als neun hundert Männer.

Doch darüber konnte sich Elendil später Gedanken, denn sie betraten das Haus Valandurs und wurden in den ersten Stock in das Zimmer gegenüber, des Büros geführt. Sie betraten Valandurs Schlafgemach welches schlicht eingerichtet war. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Hauptleute galt Valandur der mit bleichem Gesicht in seinem Bett lag. Er schien zu schlafen. Nerdanel saß an seiner Seite und streichelte seine rechte Hand. Als sie die Männer sah, weckte sie ihren Onkel vorsichtig. Dieser erwachte und sah die Hauptleute an. Dann wies er Elendil und Thoron zu sich, strich sich seinen Ring vom Finger und übergab ihn an Thoron. Dann sah er zu Elendil.

„Zu gerne hätte euch auf dem Thron des Nordens gesehen. Doch das ist mir wohl nicht vergönnt, zu schwer wurde ich in meinem Leben verwundet und manche Wunden töten erst nach Jahren." Er hustete einmal und er spukte Blute auf das weiße Bettlaken. Ehe er sich an alle Hauptleute wandte.

„Ihr wisst was ihr tun müsst: Erobert Amon Sul zurück, sonst wird es nie einen Dauerhaften Frieden, westlich der Wetterberge geben. Euch und den Soldaten wünsche ich das die Valar euch segnen und schützen mögen." Dann schlief er wieder ein. Doch es war mehr als ein einfaches einschlafen. Valandur verschied in jenem Moment. Nerdanel weinte in jenem Moment bitterlich, denn nun verlor sie auch das letzte Familienmitglied welches ihr geblieben war. Thoron sah auf denn Ring den Valandur ihm gegeben hatte. Ein Schlichter Ring aus Gold mit Rubinrotem Stein. Er zögerte, ehe er ihn auf den Ringfinger der rechten Handstrich.

„Und so endet, Valandur der Sohn des letzten Dunadan von Arnor. Er musste sein Ende gespürt haben, deshalb ließ er nach euch suchen Elendil. Weil er jemanden brauchte der mich ersetzte, denn nun bin ich Truppenkommandant von Bree. Werdet auch ihr mir folgen?" Elendil nickte und erneuerte bei Thoron den Eid den er erst am Vorabend geschworen hatte. Ihm gleich tat es der Breeländische Hauptmann.

In aller eile Kleideten sie Thoron in eine seines Ranges angemessenen Rüstung. Sie glich eigentlich den Normalen Rüstungen nur hatte sie Schulterplatten und einen dunkel Blauen Umhang. Schließlich zog Elendil die Decke über Valandurs Gesicht, die Hauptleute verbeugten sich tief und gingen hinaus und ließen Nerdanel mit Bilbo zurück.

Als die Hauptleute heraus traten, verkündete Thoron das Valandur schwer erkrankt sei, ihnen aber den Segen der Valar auf den Weg in die schlacht gab. Die Soldaten schwiegen nur, denn niemand glaubte das Valandur schwer erkrankt sei. Man sah es den beiden Hauptleuten aus Bree an das diese behauptung kaum stimmen konnte. Doch sagten sie nichts dagegen dass man sie belog sondern machten sich Abmarsch bereit.

Gerade als sich der Tross aus Soldaten in Marsch setzten wollte blieb Amandil stehen. Elendil sah seinen Freund an und lass in seinen Augen was er tun wollte und nickte nur. Amandil verabschiedete sich, wandte sich um und eilte zu Valandurs Haus. Auch er ahnte das Valandur gestorben war und wollte Nerdanel beistehen, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte seine Gefährten alleine in die Gefahr zu schicken. Mit ihm blieben über dreißig Breeländische Soldaten zurück, die Valandur auch tot glaubten und nicht in die Schlacht ziehen mochten. Die vier anderen zogen mit dem kleinen Heer gen Amon Sul, um den Altenwachturm für Arnor zurück zu erobern. Die erste große Schlacht gegen die Orks im Norden rückte mit jedem Schritt näher.


	5. Kapitel4

Das kleine Heer aus Menschen und Zwergen zog auf der Straße nach Osten und sie kamen nur langsam voran da die Zwerge wegen ihrer kurzen Beine sie bremsten. Dazu kam das es um die Moral unter den Menschen nicht zum Besten stand. Glaubten inzwischen fast alle das Valandur Tot war und man ihnen dies nur nicht sagte um ihnen nicht den letzten Kampfeswillen zu nehmen.

Elendil sah die Soldaten an und empfand Mitgefühl für sie. Die meisten Rekruten waren junge, unerfahrene Männer die gerade das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatten und noch fast ihr ganzes Leben vor sich sahen. Nun ihr Leben für eine Sache zu riskieren, gar für sie zu sterben, wenn doch der jenige der dieses Ereignis in Bewegung gesetzt hatte nun verschieden war, verstanden sie nicht. Somit war das schöne Wetter das sie nach dem dreitägigen Marsch über hatten der reinste Hohn und Elendil, welcher bei den anderen drei Hauptläuten war, bedachte immer wieder die Lage am Amon Sul die ihm Beleg schilderte. Dieser war mit einer Gruppe anderer Waldläufer voraus gegangen und hatte den Amon Sul ausgespäht so gut es ging.

Die Orks schienen doppelt so stark zu sein wie der ganze Haufen der Bree verlassen hatte. Wenn es wirklich unter ihnen Machtkämpfe gegeben hatte, dann konnten sie nicht all zu stark ausgefallen gewesen sein. Doch schien es, dass die Orks nicht so unkontrolliert waren wie Elendil immer geglaubt hatte. Nein, sie schienen so etwas wie einen großen Häuptling zu haben der seine Männer wohl auch im Griff hatte, denn die Orks hatten als Banner einen bleichen Totenkopf auf schwarzem Grund. Elendil stand nun im Zelt der Befehlshaber, doch keiner schien einen Plan zu haben wie sie nun vorgehen sollten. Niemand von ihnen hatte eine so große Zahl an Soldaten befehligt oder gar gegen die Doppelte Zahl an feinden gekämpft.

„Wir können bleiben und kämpfen, doch müssen wir uns Rasch einen Plan erarbeiten, denn sonst führen wir unsere Männer wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank. Doch können wir auch uns nach Bree zurückziehen." Als Lotho dies sagte, schienen ihm die beiden anderen Hauptleute zustimmen zu wollen, während Thrain so aus sah als wolle er sich vor Wut über das schnelle aufgeben der drei Männer am liebsten den Bart raufen. Auch Elendil war mit dem Rückzug nicht einverstanden. Laut Beleg und seiner Späher schienen viele der Orks von Amon Sul sich auf etwas vorzubereiten. Es schien eine art Truppensammlung zu sein, denn man hatte dreier Gruppen der Orks von Norden kommen sehen.

„Wir können nicht einfach zurück nach Bree. Wenn wir das tun, haben wir bereits verloren, denn es ist zu befürchten dass die Orks sich sammeln um Bree zu vernichten. Wie die Späher berichteten, scheinen weitere Banden zu den Amon Sul Orks zu stoßen. Wenn wir in Bree auf sie warten, könnten sie bis sie uns angreifen vielleicht dreimal so stark sein. Wir müssen angreifen." Elendil war kein Narr, der glaubte dass diese Massenansammlung an Orks ein Zufall war. Nein, die Orks sammelten sich um gegen Bree, möglicherweise gegen Fornost vor zu gehen. Wenn dies der Fall war, dann wäre dies das Ende von Arnor. Die Orks würden endgültig den Sieg davon tragen und niemand wäre in der Lage sie dann noch aufzuhalten, außer im Süden würde sich das alte Reich wieder einen und gegen die Orks zu Felde ziehen. Doch Elendil machte sich da keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, es geschehen würde.

Thrain der Zwerg grinste unter seinem Bart als Elendil darauf drängte die Orks von Amon Sul anzugreifen. Das war mal ein Vorschlag der ihm gefiel. Endlich mal ein Mensch mit ein bisschen Rückrad, dachte im Stillen bei sich. Die anderen Versammlungsteilnehmer sahen Elendil schweigend an. Thoron der von Elendils Abstammung wusste, hatte einstückweit mit dieser Forderung gerechnet, doch wusste er nicht wie sie sich gegen etwas weniger als zweitausend Orks behaupten konnten. Doch hatten er und Elendil einen Plan in der letzten Nacht erarbeitet, welcher Thoron zu riskant erschien. Die anderen beiden Hauptleute schüttelten nur die Köpfe weil sie meinten es mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun zu haben. Aus ihrer Sicht konnten sie nur in Fornost gegen den Feind bestehen, wenn das was Elendil befürchtete Stimmte.

„Ihr krakeelt hier ganz schön herum, Herr Elendil. Wenn ihr meint dass wir die Orks nur hier bei Amon Sul besiegen können so habt ihr noch nicht Fornost und seine starken Mauern gesehen. Das Schicksal von Bree wäre dann zwar bedauerlich aber wir könnten es dann in späterer Zeit immer noch wieder aufbauen." Argeleb, der Hauptmann aus Fornost mit dunkel Braunem Haar und von Hohem Wuchs, sah Elendil spöttisch an. Doch Lotho und Thoron sahen ihn entsetzt an. Er wollte Bree lieber opfern anstatt den Versuch zu unternehmen es zu retten? Das war des guten zuviel, den Argeleb hatte steht's darauf bestanden immer wieder sich zurück zu ziehen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, so hätten sie Bree längst geräumt und wären ins Sichere Fornost gezogen. Somit stimmten vier der Hauptleute zu kämpfen und Argeleb fügte sich unter zähne knirschen.

„Gut wir kämpfen nun, auch wenn es Wahnsinn ist. Hat einer einen Vorschlag wie wir die Orks nun besiegen sollen?" Elendil dachte eine weile Nach und gerade als Thrain ihn Fragen wollte, sah er auf. Elendil wusste das Sie alle bei einem Frontalangriff niemals Siegen konnten. Obgleich das Tor von Amon Sul noch existierte, so war doch die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit ihrer Feinde ausschlaggebend. Sie mussten die Orks aus Amon Sul heraus locken. Wenn sie das nicht taten, mussten sie erst noch Leitern Bauen um die Mauern zu erklimmen und eben dies brauchte Zeit und Werkzeug, welches sie beides nicht hatten. Elendil schlug daher den Massiven Einsatz von Bogenschützen vor, welcher ihren Feind dezimierte und gleichzeitig sie heraus treiben sollte.

Was Elendil und Thoron dann vorschlugen war ungewöhnlich und ließ selbst Thrain staunen. Eine Gruppe Menschen zusammen mit den Zwergen eine Dreimannreihe aus wenigen Hundert, höchstens dreihundertfünfzig, aufbauen die sich sichtbar auf der Straße aufstellte. Hinter der Dritten Reihe warteten Links und rechts, in Dreierreihen aufgestellt um vom Feind nicht gesehen zu werden, jeweils Zweihundertmann. Eine vierte reihe mit knapp Hundertfünfzig sollte sich zwischen den zwei hinteren Gruppen Aufstellen. Wenn die Orks kamen und gegen die ersten drei Reihen brandeten, sollten diese nach einiger Zeit leicht zurückziehen. Während aber die Vordersten Männer gegen den Feind kämpften, sollten sich zwei der Gruppen an den Flanken aufmarschieren. Und wenn, wie gehofft, die Orks alle Amon Sul verlassen hatten, sollten die beiden Gruppen den Feind in den Flanken angreifen, während die vierte Gruppe den Feind umging um ihn im Rücken anzugreifen. Es war eine Kesselschlacht die Elendil da anstrebte und sie war gewagt, das wusste er. Niemandem im ganzen Zelt, nicht einmal Thrain, schien dieser Plan geheuer.

„Elendil, wenn dieser Irrsinn wirklich geht, den ihr und Thoron da Vorschlagt, dann werde ich vor dem Rat des Nordens vordern euch zu Arnors Heermeistern zu ernennen." Argeleb sah Elendil nun mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Furcht an. Doch als Thoron ihn aufforderte ihnen aufforderte einen besseren vorzuschlagen als die offene Feldschlacht, da gestand Argeleb ein das er keinen besseren hatte, dennoch sein Leben nur ungern in die Hände eines Südländers legte. Elendil hatte ihnen zwar gesagt das er aus dem Süden war ihnen aber nicht gesagt aus welchem Haus er stammte und Thoron hatte es auch nicht Preis gegeben.

Am Ende der Beratung stand auch Fest wer die einzelnen Heeresgruppen leiten sollte, da sie wild gemischt wurden, bis auf die Zwerge. Elendil und Thrain sollten die Hauptlinie Befehligen, Throron sollte die Linke Flanke der Orks attackieren, während Lotho die rechte Flanke übernahm und Argeleb sollte Lotho Folgen um dann von rechts her die Orks im Rücken anzugreifen. Diesem behagte das nicht doch stimmte er zu. Als die Hauptleute heraus traten ließen sie die Truppen antreten. Doch kaum waren alle versammelt trat einer der Männer hervor. Es war der Späher den Elendil und seine Gruppe auf dem Weg nach Bree gefunden hatten. Sein Name war Amras.

„Mein Herr Elendil. Ehe wir in die Schlacht ziehen glaube ich das wir, und damit meine ich die einfachen Soldaten, ein recht darauf haben was wirklich mit Valandur ist. Keiner hier glaubt das er schwer erkrankt ist." Elendil trat einen Schritt auf Amras zu und dieser glaubte das Elendil, Thorons Worte bestätigen würde. Doch ging Elendil mit leicht gesengtem Kopf an den versammelten Soldaten vorbei. Wie erwartet achteten sie alle auf ihn und nicht auf die anderen Hauptleute, was er genau damit bezwecken wollte. Doch als er einen kleinen Hügel erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen.

„Ihr habt Recht Amras. Ihr habt alle ein an Recht die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Valandur ist am Morgen unseres Aufbruchs aus Bree verschieden. Thoron wollte euch nicht auch noch den letzten Kampfeswillen nehmen und zog es deshalb vor zu behaupten das Valandur schwer erkrankt sei." Als Elendil zugab das Valandur bereits am Morgen des Aufbruchs verstorben war, machte sich ein leises Raunen in der Menge breit. Thoron sah zu Boden. Natürlich hatte er den Kampfeswillen der Männer nicht beeinträchtigen wollen, doch hatte er damit seine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren und wahrscheinlich das erreicht, was er verhindern wollte. Doch Elendil hob mit einem Mal die Hand und alle Soldaten verstummten.

„Doch ehe Valandur schied sagte, das es westlich der Wetterberge niemals einen Dauerhaftenfrieden geben wird, wenn Amon Sul nicht zurück erobert wird. Und euch wünschte er den Segen und den Schutz der Valar." Während er sprach, sah er jedem der Soldaten in die Augen und sie alle erkannten das Elendil die Wahrheit sagte. Sie folgten also Valandurs letztem Befehl und nicht wenige nickten langsam. Sie mussten, auch wenn es gefährlich war seinem letzten Befehl gehorchen. Dennoch die Furcht blieb und nicht wenige, wollten dem Feind lieber in Bree begegnen als hier. Elendil schüttelte den Kopf als Amras ihm das sagte. Sie mussten den Feind hier besiegen, sonst war Bree verloren.

„Hört zu! Wir müssen den Feind hier besiegen. Wenn wir uns nach Bree zurückziehen, kann er in Ruhe weitere Truppen heran ziehen, bis er über mächtig ist. Wollt ihr das wirklich riskieren? Wollt ihr zu sehen wie alles was ihr liebt von diesen Kreaturen vernichtet wird?" Als er dies Fragte wurde seine Stimme eindringlich und nicht wenige zuckten zusammen. Vor dem inneren Auge vieler erschien das Bild eines zerstörten Breelandes. Elendil wollte ihnen keine Angst einflößen die sie ihm gefügig machte, er wollte sie die Konsequenzen bedenken lassen, was passieren könnte wenn sie diesen Versuch nicht nutzten. Amras sah zu Elendil und nickte. Er würde ihm folgen. Im Rest des Heeres breitete sich ein zustimmendes Raunen aus.

„Denkt alle daran. Ihr kämpft hier nicht für Ruhm oder Ehre noch Macht. Ihr kämpft um eure Familien: Eure Frauen und Kinder zu verteidigen und euren Nachkommen die nun im Schoss ihrer Mütter sind die Möglichkeit zu geben ein Leben ohne die Schrecken zu führen. Ein Leben in Frieden und Freiheit." Elendils übrigen Gefährten, die alles hörten was er sagte waren von der Wirkung überrascht. Er hatte die Menschen genau da getroffen wo er musste. Er überzeugte sie für die Sache des verschiedenen Valandurs zu kämpfen. Nun erkannten die Menschen Brees einen Sinn in diesem Kampf und das schien ihnen nun ein Ansporn zu sein. Tatsächlich glaubte Silmarien das Elendil während er sprach gewachsen zu sein schien und Beleg, wie Sirinde, begriff nun warum er diesem Mann gefolgt war. Ihm ging es nicht darum Ruhm oder Ehre zu erlangen. Nein, ihm ging es letztlich nur um den Schutz der Wehrlosen und er schaffte es diesen Willen auch auf die Soldaten zu übertragen.

Nach dieser Ansprache ließ Elendil die Soldaten in so antreten wie er es geplant hatte. Amon Sul und der alte Festungspfad lagen vor ihnen und die Wolken zogen sich langsam zu. Die wenigen Orks auf den Mauern standen, gaben ein Hohngeschrei von sich als sie den haufen Soldaten sahen, doch es folgte keine Antwort. Elendil hatte sich, zur Überraschung der Soldaten, in der ersten Reihe der ersten Soldaten Linie Aufgestellt. Die Männer die hier kämpften würde es man härtesten treffen und Elendil wusste das er hier mehr leistete als wenn er die Truppen von hinten heraus kommandierte. Silmarien stand etwas weiter links in der zweiten Reihe. Sirinde war in Argelebs Gruppe, wohl um dafür zu sorgen das der Mann aus Fornost nicht floh das sie ihm durch aus zutraute sich einfach auf und davon zumachen. Beleg war in Lothos Gruppe zusammen mit Amras, welcher seit sie Bree verlassen hatte sich an Beleg hielt um vom Bürgerkriegsveteranen zu lernen.

Eine Stille legte sich über das ganze Land und bis auf die Orks die sich wohl kaum um die Menschen zu kümmern schienen, war alles Still. Elendil zog nach einer Weile sein Schwert. Er sah schweigend auf die Mauern von Amon Sul die noch immer weiß waren, trotz der Orks die den Turm besudelten.

„Pfeile Bereit machen." Der Befehl Elendils wurde mehrfach wiederholt und bald darauf konnte man hören wie die Sehnen sich spannten. Eine Anspannung lag in der Luft die man fast mit Händen greifen konnte. Der Himmel war nun völlig von Wolken bedeckt. Noch immer rührten die Orks sich nicht. Es war fast so als wenn die Orks, das Menschen Heer vor ihren Toren nicht zu sehen schienen oder ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkten, was mehr als nur Dumm war. Doch wähnten sich die Orks wohl, wegen ihrer Zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit sicher und glaubten wahrscheinlich auch nicht das man sie Angreifen würde.

Ein Fataler Fehler. Elendil wartete eine Zeitlang dann gab er Feuerbefehl. Die Pfeile flogen von den Sehnen und in einem hohen Bogen über die Mauern. Kaum aber waren die Pfeile am fliegen, legten die Bogenschützen erneut auf, spannten und schossen. Hinter den Mauern ertönte das Geschrei der Orks. Nun konnten diese Kreaturen sie nicht mehr verhöhnen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange als hinter dem Wall Hörner erklangen und trommeln wirbelten. Doch schossen die Menschen weiter, bis ihre Feinde aus dem Tor gestürzt kamen und auf die Reihe Elendils und Thrains zu stürmten. Die Zwerge konnten es kaum erwarten dem Feind zu begegnen, den älter als die Menschheit war ihr Feindschaft mit den Orks und ein kriegerisches Volk waren sie seit den Tagen ihrer sieben Väter. Noch bevor die ersten Feinde von ihren Äxten getötet worden waren stimmten sie daher ihren Schlachtruf an: _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da brandete schon die erste Welle gegen die Angreifer. Nun entbrannte bei der ersten Linie ein erbitterter Kampf. Denn es kamen auch Halbrtrolle. Eben straf einer auf Elendil und versuchte diesen mit seiner Keule zu erschlagen, doch dieser sprang leicht nach hinten und ehe er zum Angriff kam surrten zwei Pfeile an seinem Kopf vorbei und trafen den Halbtroll im Gesicht, welcher tot zusammen brach. Wer geschossen hatte, erfuhr Elendil nie, doch widmete er sich dann umso eifriger der Schwertarbeit und von der gab es allerhand. Gerade spaltete er einem Orks den Schädel als er sah wie ein jüngerer Soldat von zwei Orks in die Zange genommen wurde und dann zu Boden, nicht tot doch hielt er ihnen seinen Schild hin um nicht zerhakt zu werden. Elendil sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel der Schildbrach und der Soldat, kaum jünger als er selbst, von beiden Orks mit großer Mordlust massakriert wurde. Doch lange konnten sie sich darüber nicht freuen, denn drei Soldaten die das gesehen hatten, stürzten sich schreiend auf sie und erschlugen sie. Ihre Wut gab ihnen kraft und so kämpften sie wie besessen weiter.

Nach einer Zeit erklang das Hornsignal das sich die ersten Reihen zurückziehen sollten. Was auch geschah. Sie gaben einfach dem Druck der anstürmenden Orks nach und zogen sich langsam, Fuß um Fuß, zurück. Nun kam der entscheidende Teil des Plans. Die Orks durften nicht bemerken wie Lotho und Thoron mit ihren Männern an den Flanken aufmarschierten. Sonst konnten sie es verhindern. Doch, so unglaublich es schien, die Orks waren so sehr mit den Männern Elendils und Thrains beschäftigt das sie gar nicht zu bemerken schienen wie sie nun fast eingeschlossen wurden. Amon Sul war nun fast vollständig geräumt. Dennoch waren die Arnorianer in der Unterzahl, da der Pfeilbeschuss die Orks in Erstlinie heraus gelockt werden sollten.

Weiter zogen sich Elendil, Thain und ihre Männer zurück. Dann hielten sie und wich nicht mehr. Die Soldaten wichen ebenfalls nicht mehr sondern blieben stehen und kämpften gegen die Orks an. Verbissener als zuvor.

Silmarien, die nun sich ebenfalls in den Kämpfen mitwirkte verspürte ein unangenehmes ziehen in ihrem Brustkorb was immer schlimmer wurde. Sie sah um sich. Die Schrei, die Mordlust und das Blut das nun in Strömen floss machten es schlimmer. Sie sah zu den Orks und ein Hass flammte in ihr auf den sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Da merkte sie dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Das ziehen wurde immer schlimmer und mit einem mal durch fuhr ein Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt doch dann veränderte es sich und der Ork, der in ihr eine Willkommene Beute gesehen hatte blieb stehen und sah sie nur verwirrt an, denn mit einem mal schien Silmarien ein Fell zu wachsen, ihre Haare wurden kürzer und ihr Gesicht veränderte sich auch. Doch als der Ork eben angreifen wollte, zerriss die Kleidung und ein brüllen kam von dem was bis gerade eben eine junge Frau gewesen war. Die Kreatur brüllte und zerfetzte den Ork der entsetzt kreischt. Nun hatte sich etwas in den Kampf eingemischt das man nicht zum Feind haben wollte.

Sirinde indes hielt beide Augen auf Argeleb der seine Männer schnell in Richtung Amon Sul führte. Sie glaubte noch immer dass dieser Mann am liebsten davon rennen würde und war froh dass man die menschlichen Gruppen gemischt hatte so dass nicht alle Männer aus Fornost davon laufen konnten und hier einige Breeländer waren. Ihre Sorge galt ihren Freunden doch bald konnte sie sich in den Kampf einmischen. Als sie hinter Thorons Männern waren, hielt Argeleb sie an und meinte sie sollten warten bis die Orks Amon Sul völlig geräumt hatten: da erhob sich wütender Protest. Zu recht. Drei Gruppen kämpften bereits und sie wollten ihre Kameraden nicht im stichlassen nur weil ihr Hauptmann die Hosenvoll hatte. Argeleb ließ diese Beleidigung, die von Sirinde geäußert worden war, nicht auf sich sitzen und setzte seine Truppe wieder in marsch. Als sie die Mauern fast erreicht hatten, liefen sie hinter die Orks und griffen sie im Rücken an. Die Orks mochten es zwar bemerkt haben Dennoch konnten sie nicht verhindern dass der Riegel aus Soldaten sich schloss.

Die Orks auf der Ebene, saßen in einem Kessel fest und kämpften nun gegen Feinde von allen Seiten, so wie es Elendil und Thoron geplant hatten. Und wie als wenn die Valar wirklich auf ihrer Seite stünden, brach die Sonne durch die Wolken. Die Halbtrolle wurden merkbar schwächer, da sie das Sonnenlicht kaum ertrugen. Die orks gerieten in Panik als sie merkten das sie fest saßen und sie versuchten sich aus dem Klammer griff zu befreien in dem man sie nun hatte. Doch die Menschen als sahen das es doch zu ihren Gunsten stand, fasten sie neuen Mut, rückten weiter vor und schlossen den kreis immer enger.

Beleg und Amras hielten sich steht's gegenseitig den Rücken frei und kämpften nicht weit von Thoron. Beide sahen dass die Schlacht nun zu Gunsten der Arnorianer stand, denn bevor der Kessel nicht geschlossen war, hatte die Gefahr bestanden dass die Orks sie über die Flanken hätten angreifen können. Doch nun saßen die Orks in der Falle, wie es schien hatten die Valar, Valandurs Wunsch erhört als er sie um ihren Schutz und Segen erbeten hatte. Nun griffen die Arnorianer an, den sie hatten Verluste zu beklagen die sie nun mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen wollten.

_Gothmog, der Große Ork der in Mitten seiner Leibwache stand und weiter gegen Elendils und Thrains Männer vorging erkannte die Falle zunächst nicht die, die Menschen und Zwerge für ihn und seine Männer aufgestellt hatten. Erst als das brüllen zu hören war und es hieß dass die Orks im Rücken angegriffen wurde bemerkte er wie blind er gewesen war. Doch zu spät kam seine Einsicht um sein Heer noch zu retten. Doch hatte sich bereits eine Gruppe Orks nach westen hinter die feindlichen Linien abgesetzt, doch würden die nicht kämpfen sondern ihre eigene dreckige Haut retten. Gothmog versuchte sich mit seiner Lebwache durch Soldaten zu kämpfen, doch diese wehrten sich verbissen. Besonders ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren kämpfte wie besessen. Gothmog rammte ihn von hinten und ehe der Krieger sich aufrappeln konnte, hatte der Halbtroll ihm seinen Fuß auf die Kehle gelegt. Doch ehe er mit seinem Breitschwert dem Mensch den Schädel einschlagen konnte, wurde Gothmog von einem sehr jungen Zwerg angegriffen. Gothmog war durch die Kämpfe bereits stark erschöpft da er sich selber kaum zurück gehalten hatte und viel Kraft verbraucht hatte. Der Zwerg jedoch, schien voller Kraft und Tatendrang zu sein. Nach längerem Kampf und einem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit lag Gothmog enthauptet am Boden. Der Zwerg der in tötete war erst Mittezwanzig und galt damit als Jüngling unter den Zwergen. Sein Name war Odin und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein das er an der Seite von Arnors Männern kämpfte. _

Elendil, der den Halbtroll hinter sich nicht bemerkt hatte wurde von hinten gerammt und viel zu Boden. Als er sich eben umgedreht hatte, lag auch schon ein mit Metall beschlagener Stiefel auf seiner Kehle. Er rang nach Luft und sicherlich wäre es um ihn geschehen gewesen wenn nicht ein Zwerg ihm zu Hilfe gekommen wäre. Der Kampf der beiden, war kurz und brutal. Doch am Ende lag der Ork enthauptet am Boden, während Thrain und eine Gruppe aus Menschen und Zwerge die restlichen Halbtrolle niedermachten. Der Kreis wurde immer enger dennoch, einige der verwegensten Orks schlugen sich bis ins frei durch, Elendil ahnte bereits das man auf die noch jagt machen musste sonst war die Schlacht hier vergebens. Doch die meisten Orks, die nun zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren wurden alle vernichtet.

Elendil rammte gerade einem am Boden liegendem Ork seine Klinge in den Körper als plötzlich Jubel los brach den man bis weit in der ferne hören konnte. Er sah sich um. Fast alle Orks und alle Halbtroll, lagen tot auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch dann sah Elendil sich um und entdeckte einen Bären, dessen Fellfarbe, genau die Selbe war wie die von Silmariens Haar. Das Tier nun verschwand in Richtung des Lagers und Elendil folgte. Dort sah er noch wie das Tier in Silmariens Zelt verschwand. Er ging hinein und sah wie das Fell verschwand und Krallen wieder in menschliche Hände und Füße zurück entwickelten. Silmarien saß nun auf dem Boden und kramte in ihrem Rucksack. Aus diesem nahm nahm sie sich eine Hose wie ein Oberteil und kleidete sich eilig darin ein. Als sie Elendil sah, lief sie Scham rot an doch dann sah sie das Elendil es selbst unangenehm zu sein schien sie im Unverhüllten zustand zu sehen. Zumindest entnahm sie dies an seinem leicht geröteten Gesicht. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Silmarien? Wenn ihr euch in einen Bären verwandeln könnt. Wie konnten euch dann Ithils Männer gefangen nehmen? Wart ihr bewusstlos?" Auf seine Frage legte Silmarien den Kopf leicht schief sah zu Boden. Ihr Blick war ernst.

„Ich konnte es damals noch nicht. Eigentlich war dies meine erste Verwandlung in einen Bären. Ich glaube der Auslöser war die Anspannung während der Schlacht. Es war außerdem eher eine Instinktive Verwandlung, nicht wirklich gewollt. Aber kommt, da rufe einige lautstark nach euch." Bei der letzten Bemerkung lächelte sie wieder, denn tatsächlich wurde draußen Elendils Name lautstark gerufen. Doch nahm er Silmarien bei der Hand und ging mit ihr hinaus. Doch hielt sie ihn kurz zurück lächelte und küsste ihn. Ihre Augen leuchteten als sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ihr seid der Wahre Erbe Elessars, Elendil. Ich danke den Valar das sein Geschlecht nicht ganz verdorben ist." Als sie das sagte strich sie ihm sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine linke Gesichtshälfte und lächelte warm. Doch dann gingen beide weiter gerade richtig wie es schien denn vor ihnen standen Beleg und Sirinde. Als sie näher kamen hörten sie wie Beleg versuchte Sirinde etwas zu sagen.

„Sirinde… ich nun… nun ich. Vergesst es einfach." Kurz nach dem er das gesagt hatte, trat er auf die Frau aus Rhun zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Er konnte wohl gerade sich nicht beherrschen, was bei Beleg recht selten vorkam. Aber Sirinde war völlig perplex, doch als beleg und sie lösten, murmelte er etwas was wie eine Entschuldigung klang. Die Reaktion der angesprochenen war ein war ein breites Grinsen.

„Das müsst ihr mir." Kurz darauf packte sie den Gondorianer an seinem Oberteil zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Nun brachen alle umstehenden in Gelächter aus und Amras, welcher eine Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte klopfte Beleg lachend auf die Schulter. Elendil und Silmarien stimmte in das Gelächter der Soldaten mit ein. Endlich gestanden die beiden sich ihre Gefühle für einander ein. Bei den Valar! Endlich, dachte Silmarien nur Während Elendil langsam zum Offenen Tor von Amon Sul schritt.

Kesselschlacht. Diese Taktik wurde nach meinem Wissen von Hanibal aus Cartagho entwickelt als er gegen eine zahlenmäßig überlegene Römische Armee kämpfte. Da ich hier keine Reiter hatte, musste ich Fußsoldaten einsetzten.

_Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!_ Das ist der Schlachtruf der Zwerge. Aus einem Internet Lexikon konnte ich die grobe Übersetzung entnehmen: Äxte der Zwerge! Zwerge über euch!


	6. Kapitel5

Elendil schritt den Weg zum Tor von Amon Sul hinauf. Die Soldaten, soweit sie stehen konnten jubelten ihm zu und nicht wenige riefen seinen Namen. Sie feiern ihn wie einen König, dachte Silmarien die mit einigem Abstand folgte. Doch als die Beornigerin einmal nach rechts schaute stutzte sie und lachte. Kurz darauf flog ihr jemand in die Arme.

„Bilbo! Was bei den Valar tust du den hier?" Sie löste sich wieder vom Hobbit der nun etwas verlegen seine Füße betrachtete. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, das man ihn anschreien würde und nicht so herzlich begrüßen. Doch Silmarien lächelte warm, sie hatte den Halbling doch vermisst, obwohl sie sich erst seit kurzem kannten. Der Hobbit gestand mit hochrotem Kopf dass er dem Heer gefolgt war, genauer genommen war er in der Nachhut mitgegangen. Er wollte auf Silmarien aufpassen, fügte er klein laut hinzu. Die Prinzessin des Grünwaldes schüttelte nur gerührt den Kopf und wuschelte dem Halbling durch die hellbraunen Haare stand dann wieder auf und ging mit ihm zu Elendil. Dieser stutzte selbst als er den Hobbit sah, doch Silmarien lächelte ihn nur an. Als sich das ganze Heer vor Elendil versammelte, welcher nun vor dem offenen Tor Amon Suls stand, hob er die Hand und das ganze Heer verstummte.

„Soldaten des Nördlichen Königreiches! Dies war ein grandioser Sieg. Nicht wenig unter euch haben gesagt, dass es mein Sieg wäre, doch vergesst nicht: Ihr habt hier gekämpft wie ich, nicht wenige eurer Freunde sind gefallen und letztlich war es Valandur der den Aufruf zu diesem Kampf gab. Somit kann man nicht sagen dass es alleine mein Verdienst war, der den Sieg gebracht hat. Ich habe lediglich meinen Teil zu diesem beigetragen. Doch kommt! Lasst uns den Turm wieder in besitz nehmen." Als er geendet hatte brach erneut Jubel aus. Seine Gefährten waren nicht überrascht wie bescheiden Elendil aufgetreten war, hatte er doch es nur so gesagt wie er es sah. Die drei Gefährten Elendils und die Soldaten folgten ihm als er durch den ersten Ring von Amon Sul ging.

Das besondere am Wachturm von Amon Sul war, das er zwei Verteidigungsringe hatte. Einmal den am Hang des großen Hügels welcher, wie der Obere, von einer massiven Steinmauer umgeben war. Folgte man dem Pfad, dann wurde er steiler, bis man zur Anhöhe kam die wiederum mit einer Mauer umgeben war und ein Tor besaß. Auf der Anhöhe, war nun der eigentliche Turm von Amon Sul. Obgleich diese Verteidigungsanlage nicht zu den mächtigsten Festungen Mittelerdes zählte so war sie, wenn sie vollbesetzt war nur schwer einzunehmen.

Durch den ganzen Turm eilten die Soldaten, auf der Suche nach weiteren Orks die womöglich im inneren geblieben waren oder aber dort hin zurück geflohen sind. Doch bis auf die Orks, die dem Pfeilhagel zum Opfer gefallen waren und am Hang hinter dem ersten Wall lagen, fanden sie nichts. Als Bilbo auf sein Kurzschwert schaute, welches nun nicht blau leuchtete, meinte dieser das es keine Orks mehr in der nähe gab die noch lebten.

Nach dem sie sicher waren das sie den Amon Sul wieder besetzen konnten. Schafften sie die Orkleichen aus der Festung und warfen sie alle auf mehrere Haufen, östlich des Turms. Doch versorgten sie erst alle ihre verwundeten und Elendil legte wie seine Gefährten Hand an wo er nur konnte. Einige Männer, die halbwegs unverletzt geblieben waren verteilten sich auf den Mauern, damit sie keine bösen Überraschungen erlebten. Argeleb nun ging zum Tor und befestigte dort auf dem Wehrgang das Banner der Siegreichen Arnorianer. Somit war nun der Amon Sul, auch offiziell, endgültig erobert. Schließlich muss alles seine Ordnung, dachte sich Sirinde nur kopfschüttelnd. Doch verübelte sie es ihm nicht, schließlich war dies ein großer Sieg für die Menschen Arnors gewesen und sie hatten das Recht die Rückeroberung des Turmes deutlich zumachen, damit es auch ja der letzte Soldat wusste.

_Was die Menschen und Zwerge nicht wussten war, dass ein Wargreiter weiter süd-östlich auf der Oststraße alles mit angesehen hatte. Aus furcht hatte er sich nicht in die Schlacht gewagt. Somit wusste er vom Fall Amon Suls und der Vernichtung von Gothmogs Heer. Der Warg gab ein knurren von sich, das jedoch kümmerte seinen Reiter nicht im Geringsten. Als er die Orkleichenhaufen sah die man vor der Östlichen Mauer auftürmte, wusste der Späher, das er schnellst möglich gen Norden nach Carn Dum und Gundabad verschwinden musste. Diese Menschen sollten sich nicht zu früh freuen. Eine Schlacht hatten sie gewonnen, doch der Krieg hatte erst begonnen. Mit diesen Gedanken wandte der Ork sein Reittier nach Norden und eilte zu seinem Häuptling._

Das Heer war abgezogen und bis auf eine kleine Gruppe Soldaten waren sie alle gen Osten gezogen. Wie seine Freunde. Amandil stand am Tor und fragte sich ob er dem Heer nicht doch lieber folgen sollte. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging ins Haus von Valandur. Er ging die Treppe hinauf und folgte dann dem Schluchzen was er hörte. Als er in das Gemach trat von wo er es gehört hatte, sah er einen älteren Mann der mit leicht gräulicher Haut im Bett lag. Dies war wohl Valandur, zumindest als er noch lebte. Auf der rechten bett Seite, saß Nerdanel. Sie weinte bitterlich. Amandils Blick wurde weicher als er zu ihr ging und neben ihr auf die Knie ging. Nach einiger Zeit nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

Nach einiger Zeit sah er auf und dann wieder zur Tür, als er Schritte gehört hatte. Einige Soldaten standen in ihr. Diese kümmerten sich nicht um Amandil und Nerdanel, sie sahen nur auf Valandurs leblosen Körper. Einer der Männer ging wieder, während die anderen nur schweigend da standen und Valandur betrachten. Ihre Blicke zeigten bittere Trauer. Amandil erhob sich vorsichtig. Nerdanel jedoch, klammerte sich an ihn und kam mit ihm hoch.

„Vier von euch sollten die Totenwache halten und man sollte ihn für das Begräbnis vorbereiten. Haltet aber immer noch Wachen an den Toren. Mögliche Feinde, dürfen eure Trauer nicht ausnutzen." Als er dies sagte sahen die sich mehrenden Soldaten ihn an, manche hart, da sie nicht auf einen Fremden hören wollten doch als sie seine Worte bedachten sahen sie das er sie zwar aufforderte, weiter Wache zu halten, aber gleichzeitig gab er ihnen Anweisungen, den toten zu ehren. Die Totenwache in Form von Soldaten, war etwas was im Süden nur dem König, hohen Würdenträgern und den Heermeistern vorbehalten war. Das wussten die Männer offensichtlich auch und empfanden dies als Angemessen für Valandur.

Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens kamen mehrere Mägde welche mehrere Wasserschüsseln und Tüchern. Einige der Frauen sahen so aus als wenn sie jeden Moment in tränen ausbrechen würden. Sie entnahmen dem Toten die Kleidung und begannen den Leichnam zu reinigen. Amandil indes, brachte Nerdanel in ihr Zimmer. Doch als er sie in ihr Bett gelegt hatte, hielt diese ihn zurück. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Sie sah ihn so flehend an als wenn sie sagen wolle er solle doch bleiben. Daher setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und wartete ab bis Nerdanel eingeschlafen war.

Nach einiger Zeit, er wusste nicht wie lange, kam einer der Soldaten herein und sagte ihm, das der Bürgermeister Brees ihn sprechen wolle und im Gang des Erdgeschosses warte. Amandil sah, erneut auf Nerdanel, entschied sich dann schweren Herzens dann doch zu gehen und ging hinunter. Der Bürgermeister war ein kleinwüchsiger, dicker aber Gutmütiger Mann mit braunen Haaren. Doch war er nun sichtlich Bleich. Seit Jahren hatte Valandur sich größtenteils um die Entwicklung Brees gekümmert dar er, mit der Befehlsgewalt über die Soldaten, den größeren Einfluss hatte. Erst am Vorabend hatte Valandur eine Besprechung mit dem Bürgermeister gehabt der ihn gebeten hatte, einige Soldaten für Bree abstellen zu lassen und Valandur meinte das er dies am nächsten Morgen Regeln wollte. Doch nun war Valandur an eben jenem besagten Morgen nur Stunden vor dieser Besprechung gestorben. Es galt nun einen Hauptmann zu finden der Kampf Erfahrung hatte und somit die Männer, die in Bree geblieben waren, zusammen hielt bis das Heer zurückkehrte. Der arme Mann wusste nicht wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, zumal sämtliche Hauptmänner mit gezogen waren.

Da der Mann kurz davor stand Amandil anzuflehen, das dieser Valandurs Posten einnahm, erklärte sich dieser bereit, bis zur Rückkehr des Heeres, Valandur zu vertreten, bis der Rat in Fornost einen Nachfolger für Bree gefunden hatte. Der Bürgermeister atmete erleichtert auf. Indirekt übergab er bereits im Flur von Valandurs Haus Amandil sein Amt, obwohl er dazu gar nicht die Vollmacht hatte.

Amandil rief zuerst die dreißig Soldaten vor Valandurs Haus zusammen und fragte die Männer ob sie seine Ernennung akzeptieren würden, obwohl er nicht aus Arnor kam und da seine Ernennung nicht rechtlich war. Doch war dies den Männern gleichgültig, zu tief saß die Mutlosigkeit die Valandurs Tot mit sich zog. Amandil ließ am Osttor erneut Wachen aufstellen, in der Dorfhalle einen Tisch aufzustellen wo der Leichnam aufgebart werden sollte und zwei Mann nach einer Bare schicken. Anschließend ging er wieder ins Haus zurück. Anschließend wieder in den ersten Stock.

Die Reinigung des Leichnams war beendet und man hatte ihn in ein, für Breeländer Verhältnisse, edles Gewandt gehüllt. Es war dunkel blau zu welchem noch ein grauer Umhang gehörte. Die Spange war Sternförmig, wie die der Hauptleute.

Als alles fertig war, ging Amandil noch einmal in Nerdanels Gemach und weckte sie vorsichtig.

„Nerdanel? Wenn ihr euch von eurem Onkel alleine verabschieden wollt, dann müsst ihr dies nun tun." Als er dies sagte, sah Nerdanel in an mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Doch erhob sie sich langsam ging, fast lautlos in das Gemach ihres Onkels, kniete neben dem Leichnam nieder, betete kurz zu den Valar, das sie ihn schnell zu seinen Vätern bringen mögen, küsste seine Stirn, stand auf und ging wieder in ihr Gemach. Amandil indes blieb zurück und wartete, bis die Bahre gekommen war. Als zwei Soldaten, mit dieser erschienen kehrte auch Nerdanel, zurück. Sie trug ein schwarzes Trauerkleid und als der Leichnam in die Dorfhalle überführt wurde, ging sie langsam hinterdrein. Die Leute auf den Straßen sahen auf als der Trauerzug an ihnen vorbei ging. Schließlich erreichten Amandil, vier Soldaten und Nerdanel die Dorfshalle, wo Valandur für die nächsten Tage, aufgebart sein würde damit jeder der wollte, sich von ihm verabschieden konnte. Am anderen Ende der Halle, war ein langer Tisch aufgestellt auf dem bereits eine weiße Decke lag. Dort legten die Soldaten die Bahre ab und gingen an die vier Ecken des Tisches und blieben dort stehen wie steinerne Pfosten. Zwei weitere Wachen, standen an der Eingangs Tür.

Amandil blieb eine weile hinter Nerdanel stehen, welche an der mit den Händen im Schoss, auf der Kopfseite kniete und zu Boden sah. Sie rührte sie nicht und schluchzte auch nicht, doch weinte sie leise. Die Halle wurde immer voller mit der zeit, denn die Nachricht von Valandurs tot hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Somit gingen sie alle langsam in die Halle um Brees größten Verteidiger die letzte Ehre zu erwiesen. Doch noch waren es wenige, was sich aber ändern konnte.

Als es mehr zu werden schienen und es draußen bereits dämmerte, trat Amandil vor und berührte Nerdanel vorsichtig an ihrer rechten Schulter. Diese schreckte hoch und Amandil sah in ihre hellen, braunen, Augen, die nun gerötet waren. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, denn für einen Moment glaubte er Niniel, seine verstorben Verlobte zu sehen ehe er Nerdanel wieder erkannte.

„Es wird spät. Wollt ihr euch nicht ausruhen gehen? Es war heute für euch ein schwerer Tag." Die Antwort war ein knappes nicken, doch die Zeit verging und Nerdanel rührte sich nicht. Wollte, oder konnte sie nicht aufstehen? Diese Frage beschäftigte Amandil nun doch. Er wollte ihr nicht zu nahe treten und sie in ihrer Trauer nicht stören. Dennoch musste sie sich ausruhen und das tat sie nicht hier. Nicht wo ständig jemand kam. Also griff er sie vorsichtig am Arm und zog sie hoch. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand sondern ging einfach mit.

Amandil führte sie durch das ganze Dorf, jedoch zog er sie nicht sondern führte sie nach den Höflichkeitsregeln die man ihm beigebracht hatte. In Valandurs Haus angekommen, brachte er sie in ihr Gemach. Dort zog sie sich bis auf das unter gewandt aus und legte sich in ihr Bett. Doch gerade als Amandil gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn am linken Handgelenk fest.

„Nein, bleibt… bitte." Amandil drehte sich um und sah sie an. Sie hatte sich unter der Decke zusammen gekauert und sah ihn fast flehend an. Er nickte langsam, holte sich einen Schemel und setzte sich darauf. Nerdanel schlief nur langsam ein und hatte auch einen sehr unruhigen schlaf und drohte immer wieder zu erwachen. In dieser Nacht machte Amandil, folglich kein Auge zu. Doch er hatte schon mehrere Male Nächte lang nicht schlafen können. Doch das war im Bürgerkrieg, welchen Amandil am liebsten vergessen wollte.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen, riss der Strom von Leuten, die Valandur noch einmal sehen wollten nicht ab und Amandil stellte, weitere vier Männer für die Halle ab, um dort auch die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhallten. Er selber, hatte mit dem von ihm, vorübergehend angenommenem Amt des Truppenkommandanten mehr zu tun als erwartet. Denn gleichzeitig musste er sich noch um die Vorratshaltung und andere Dinge kümmern, wie einen Teil der Regionalenverwaltung. Er hatte die Männer so eingeteilt, dass fünf am Tor wache hielte, zehn in der Dorfhalle waren, während die Fünfzehen andern sich ausruhten.

Vom Heer gab es keine Nachricht. Diese kam erst gut drei Tage nach dem Abzug der Soldaten. mit einem Späher. Den die Soldaten vom Osttor zu Amandil führten. Selbiger, saß mit Nerdanel im Garten, hinter dem Haus ihres Onkels. Amandil wollte sie nicht alleine lassen und obwohl sie es nicht sagte, war sie ihm zutiefst dankbar dafür. Bilbo, der Halbling, war nämlich seit Tage verschwunden. Als Amandil den Späher sah und hörte was dieser sagte, wusste er sofort dass dieser Mann kein Bote war. Den der Späher berichtete das die Orks von Amon Sul doppelt so stark war wie alles es was sich in Bree gesammelt hatte.

„Mit einfachen Worten ihr seid desertiert. Im Süden steht auf Fahnenflucht die Todesstrafe." Amandil war aufgestanden und sah den Späher vor sich an, welcher in seiner Lederrüstung zusammen schrumpfte. Nerdanel war sichtlich bei Amandils kaltem Ton zusammen gezuckt. Alle fürchtet das Amandil das Gesetzt aus dem Süden in die Praxis umsetzten würde. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Allerdings bin ich keiner von den Leuten die, derartige befehle gutheißen und somit wissen wir nun dass das Heer womöglich vernichtet sein kann. Deshalb müssen wir uns vorbereiten. Ich werde verurteilen, aber schleichst du dich noch einmal von deiner Truppe davon, muss ich dich verurteilen. Gehe mit den Männern zurück zum Osttor und bewache es." Der Späher, er hatte gerade mal das erwachsenen alter erreicht, Atmete erleichtert auf und zog mit den anderen Soldaten ab, die aber kein Wort mit ihm sprachen. Auch bei ihnen galt, Fahnenflucht als feige. Nerdanel indes sah Amandil an der noch immer da stand nachdenklich vor sich hin sah. Sie sprach nicht viel, noch zu groß war der Schmerz, doch die Frage die sie stellte drängte sich einfach auf, da sie Amandils nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Sagt Amandi, wolltet ihr dem Späher gerade nur einen Schrecken einjagen als ihr ihm gesagt habt, dass im Süden Deserteure hingerichtet werden?" Amandil wandte sich um und ihn seinem Blick lag tiefes bedauern. Er wünschte das hätte er aber leider entsprach seine Darstellung, der Wahrheit. Während des Bürgerkrieges, waren einige Männer Fahnenflüchtig geworden, doch die meisten waren festgesetzt worden und vor versammelter Truppe, erst ausgepeitscht und anschließend gehängt worden. Das sollte die Disziplin im Heer stärken. Es hatte eher furcht unter den Soldaten verbreitet.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag über lag eine ungeheure Spannung in der Luft. Jeder im Dorf hatte gehört weshalb der junge Mann geflohen war. Doch nicht wenige Breeländer warfen dem Späher Feigheit im Angesicht des Feindes vor, doch konnten sie daran nichts ändern. Und niemand sagte etwas gegen Amandils Entscheidung in der er noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen ließ. Zumal Amandil rechtlich gesehen, gar nicht die Position eingenommen hatte die er praktisch ausführte. Amandil nun wusste das Bree, im Falle eines Angriffs, nicht zu verteidigen war. Das einzige was sie tun konnten, war den Orks nach besten Kräften zu schaden.

Amandil und Nerdanel, verbrachten nun viel zeit mit einander. Die Frau, die wie ihr Onkel eigentlich aus Fornost stammte, empfand ein Gefühl der Sicherheit in der Nähe des Südländers und nach dem er einmal ein Bad genommen hatte und saubere Kleidung getragen hatte, fühlte sie sich ein Stück weit zu ihm hingezogen auch wenn sie das noch nicht erkannte. Amandil indes fand ebenfalls, langsam gefallen an der jungen Frau, doch sagte er es ihr nicht sondern kümmerte sich liebvoll um sie. Zumeist waren sie im garten, wenn Amandil nicht zu tun hatte. Obgleich sie somit einige Momente des Friedens hatten, die von Valandurs tot überschattetet wurden, konnte Amandil seine verstorbene Verlobte Niniel, einfach nicht vergessen konnte, wenn er bei Nerdanel war. Doch sagte er es ihr nicht.

Es war nun fast eine Woche seit dem Abzug des Heeres vergangen, als am späten Abend des sechsten Tages ein Bote mit drei Mann Geleitschutz ans Osttor kam. Sofort wurde er zu Amandil geführt, welcher in Valandurs Arbeitszimmer war und Arbeiten verrichtete die eigentlich der Bürgermeister machen sollte. Doch man hatte ihm bereits gesagt das, die einzige Tätigkeit, die der Bürgermeister zu verrichten hatte, die Reden bei großen Anlässen zu halten, wenn es je so etwas in Bree gab. Als Amandil den Boten ansah, strahlte dieser richtig. War dies ein Bote vom Heer? Hatte das Heer etwa gesiegt, wieder aller Erwartungen?

„Nun Bote? Was bringt ihr für Neuigkeiten?" Auch Nerdanel, die auf einem Stuhl am Bücherregal saß und ein Taschentuch bestickte, sah auf. Der Bote wartete kurz und holte ein wenig Luft.

„Die Orks von Amon Sul wurden zerschmettert. Der Wachturm gehört wieder Arnor. Und dies haben wir Elendil zu verdanken. Gut beraten war Valandur als er diesen Südländer zum Hauptmann machte." Als er dies hörte, stand Amandil auf und sah zu Nerdanel, die in ihrer Bewegung verharrte. Dann lachte Amandil auf. Das war die erste gute Nachricht die er seit langem hörte. Dann sah er den Boten an.

„Und warum teilt ihr nur mir das mit? Sorgt dafür das es bald ganz Bree. Geht zur Dorfhalle und sagt es den Leuten dort." Der Bote, lächelte übers ganze Gesicht eilte mit den Soldaten davon, die ebenfalls es kaum fassen konnten dass das Heer siegreich gewesen war. Amandil sah zu Nerdanel, welche aufstand und mit einem schwachen lächeln Amandil umarmte. Der letzte Wille ihre Onkels war in Erfüllung gegangen. Nun konnte er, aus der Sicht seiner Nichte, in frieden ruhen. Amandil aber, wusste das es trotz des Sieges gewiss auch Verluste zu beklagen gab, jedoch wollte dazu zu niemanden etwas sagen und gewiss wollte auch niemand etwas davon hören.

Noch am selben Abend erfuhr ganz Bree und vom Sieg des Heers bei Amon Sul und die tiefe Trauer um Valandur war gemildert. Wie später bekannt wurde, war der Bote in die Dorfhalle Brees gegangen, vor den aufgebarten Leichnam Valandurs getreten und hatte diesem verkündet das Amon Sul zurück erobert sei. Die Soldaten, welche die Totenwache hielten, schworen später der Tote habe gelächelt als diese Botschaft aus gesprochen war.


	7. Kapitel6

_Ein kalter Wind streifte über die Ebene, die Sterne schimmerten durch den Nebel, welcher über die ganze Ebene bis zum Wald hin sich ausgebreitet hatte. An seinem Rand saß ein alter Mann. Er hatte sich dick in seinen Mantel gehüllt und sein Blick schweifte traurig über das Land vor ihm. Doch traten zwei Männer auf ihn zu, beide mit verwildertem Bart und schmutziger Kleidung. Der alte sah auf._

„_Was wollt ihr von einem alten Mann wie mir?" Bei der Frage lachten die beiden nur höhnisch. Sie packten ihn und schleiften ihn mit sich. Sie gingen schnell, am Waldrand entlang. Sie glaubten sich ungesehen, doch die Wasas, das uralte Waldmenschen Volk des Drúand-waldes beobachtete alles. Als die Waldmenschen Rauch in der ferne sahen gingen sie zum südöstlichsten Zipfel ihres Waldes ihres welcher von niemanden, groß beachtet worden war. Der Alte wurde bis in sichtweite von Minas Arnor gezerrt. Seine Wachen hoben ihn auf die Füße._

„_Sie mal Gondorianer! Das da ist deine mächtige Hauptstadt und dein mächtiges Reich!" Beide Männer lachten. Nun erkannte der alte Mann das es Korsaren aus Umbar waren welche ihn gefangen genommen hatten. Der Alte aber bekam kaum einen Ton heraus denn Minas Arnor brannte. Vom ersten Ring bis hoch zum Turm der Zitadelle. Bis weit in das Land hin hörte man die Schreie der Menschen die entweder im Feuer eingeschlossen waren oder zu fliehen versuchten. Auf der Pelennorebene lagerte ein Heer von Ostlingen, Haradrim und Korsaren. Sie feierten ihren Sieg über das Westreich des Südens und gingen dabei nicht zimperlich mit ihren Gefangen um._

_Während der alte das noch entsetzt betrachtete, riss man ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf, zwangen ihn auf die Knie, enthaupteten ihn, plünderten ihn aus und ließen ihn liegen._

„ Vater!" Beleg fuhr mit diesem Schreckensruf aus dem Schlaf. Er sah schwer atmend um sich. Dazu war er schweiß gebadet. Doch als er mehrfach um sich sah, erkannte er dass er noch immer in seinem Zelt im obersten Abschnitt von Amon Sul lag. Es war nur ein schlimmer Traum, sagte er sich und legte beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er wusste woran das lag. Nach jeder Schlacht in der er gekämpft hatte bekam er so einen Alptraum. Warum konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht als Strafe das er nichts Untanten seiner Leute getan hatte? Als er diesen Gedanken weiter führen wollte, rekelte sich neben ihm etwas.

„Schlaf weiter Sirinde, es war nichts." Er musste lächeln als er die Rhunin neben sich liegen sah. Man hätte ihn, für seine Beziehung zu ihr, verstoßen. Sie war ein Ostling und damit eine Wilde die zu dienen hatte, wie es in den Adelskreisen im Süden hieß. Auch wenn Beleg nur aus dem einfachen Volk war, so hatte er doch die unterjochten Völker mit Argwohn betrachtet Aber mittlerweile hatte einige der alten Vorurteile von sich geworfen Mit einem mal richtete sich die Rhunin auf und hielt ihr decke gegen ihren nackten Oberköper gedrückt. Sie sah ihn nur mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Das kann ich nicht. Dafür hast du gesorgt. Aber was war das gerade eben mit Vater?" Beleg sah sie an und schob eine ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, dann erzählte er ihr von dem Traum und auch das er immer so einen nach einer Schlacht hatte. Sirinde sah ihn an und dachte über das was er gesagt hatte nach. Da erst wurde ihr bewusst das Beleg seine ganze Familie im Süden zurück gelassen hatte. Hatte er Geschwister? War er jemandem versprochen worden? Erst da viel Sirinde auf das sie kaum etwas über den Mann neben sich wusste. Aber andererseits wusste auch er kaum etwas über sie. Sie lächelte schelmisch.

„Es war nur ein schlimmer Traum Beleg. Legt dich wieder hin und ich sorge dafür das du nicht noch so einen kriegst." Als sie das sagte lachte Beleg leise. Dass sie das schaffen würde, daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick dran dass sie das konnte. Nach diesem Gedanken schloss er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, drückte sie an und küsste sie, welchen sie gerne erwiederte. Denn Rest der Nacht, verbrachten beide damit sich Sinnlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen die aus ihrer Sicht niemand etwas angingen. Nicht einmal ihre Gefährten.

Zwei von ihnen waren nur etwas weiter Nördlich in einem Zelt. Wenn sie sich auch bei weitem nicht so innig mit einander beschäftigt hatten wie Beleg und Sirinde es taten. Die Silmarien schlief tief und fest und hatte, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirinde, noch ihre Kleider an. Elendil hingegen, lag wach. Er dachte nach, da er nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen sollte. Seine erste Idee war es gewesen das er Arnor besser als Waldläufer dienen konnte, doch nach dieser Schlacht war er in eine gewisse Position innerhalb Arnors gerückt die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Er war einer der Hauptleute Arnors und nach diesem Sieg gewiss kein geringer. Schließlich war deutlich, dass die Soldaten meinten, ihm diesen Sieg zu verdanken. Da konnte Elendil sagen was er wollte. Er seufzte nur und sah auf Silmarien die neben ihm lag. Er lächelte, als er ihr kurz über den Kopf strich. Wie froh war er das sie mit ihm gegangen war, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand warum. Er legte sich auf die Seite und versucht wenigstens ein wenig ruhe zu finden.

Am anderen Morgen, brachen um die fünfhundert Männer in Richtung Bree auf. Bei sich die Hundert Mann die gefallen waren. Bis auf weiteres hielten die meisten der Männer aus Fornost und die Zwerge, mit Thrain als Anführer, den Turm von Amon Sul besetzt. Unterden gefallenen waren, fünf der Zwerge und rund vierzig Männer aus Bree und Archet. Die Hauptlast an Verlusten hatten die Männer aus Fornost zu tragen. Argeleb war für die Männer aus Fornost verantwortlich und ihn schmerzten die achtundvierzig Toten welche für ihn immer noch achtundvierzig Tote zu viel. Unter diesen Männern waren auch sieben Männer die der Zitadellen Wachmannschaft angehörten. Die würde man sicherlich nicht leicht ersetzen können.

Das Heer marschierte auf der Straße zurück nach Bree und obgleich der Gedanke an die Gefallenen alle schmerzte und sie wussten das es wenig zu Feiern geben würde. Doch als sie wieder im Breeland waren wurde die Moral der Männer besser und als sie Bree erreichten, öffneten die Wachen erfreut das Tor. Die Menschen im Dorf liefen zusammen und brachen in Freudengeschrei aus. Als schließlich alle im Dorf waren, scherte sich niemand das eigentlich der Bürgermeister eigentlich eine Ansprache halten wollte. Die Breeländischen Soldaten suchten ihre Familien. Elendil sah, wie ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt, sprang auf Thoron zu und versenkte seinen Kopf in dessen Bauch. Der Hauptmann hob den jungen hoch und lachte ihn an. Also hatte der Mann einen guten Grund zum kämpfen gehabt. Elendil hoffte inständig das ihr Kampf an Amon Sul nicht vergebens gewesen war. Nach diesen Gedanken wandte er sich ab und ging zu Amandil der am Eingang von Valandurs Haus auf sie wartete. Der Mann aus Ithilien war sichtlich erleichtert, seine Gefährten wieder zu sehen. Selbst Sirinde lächelte er freundlich an, was diese mit leichtem Nicken erwiderte.

„Ich bin froh euch alle wohl behalten wieder zu sehen. Verzeiht das ich nicht mit euch gekommen bin, aber ich hatte das Gefühl hier eher gebraucht zu werden als am Amon Sul." Mit freundlicher Geste wies er sie in das haus und dann gleich ins Esszimmer, im ersten Stock. Es war ein großer Raum, mit einem langen Tisch, mehreren Stühlen und Fnstern die zur Nordseite hin zeigten und einen guten Ausblick auf den Breeberg und die darauf gebauten Hobbitbehausungen bot.

Nerdanel, erwartete sie bereits und zuckte leicht zusammen als sie die abgekämpften Gefährten Amandils vor sich sah. Doch selbst in dieser Wildheit, konnte Elendil eine Gewisse Würde ausstrahlen. Wie ein Fürst aus vergangenen erscheint er, dachte sie sich. Bis ihr einfiel was Amandil ihr über Elendil gesagt hatte. Er war der Sohn eines Fürsten, hatte sich aber von jedem Besitz und Anspruch abgewandt, der ihm als Fürst zu gestanden hätte. Zwar aus persönlicher Gefahr aber, es gab gewiss Adelige die lieber gestorben wären als alles auf zu geben.

„Es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen. Euch alle und wie es scheint, hat mein Onkel gut daran getan als er euch zu einem der Hauptmänner machte, obwohl er euch doch gar nicht kannte." Ihre Stimme war leise und ein wenig belegt, doch freute sie sich ehrlich dafür. Sie setzte sich alle an den Tisch und wuschen sich die Hände. Erst da viel Elendil auf, das Amandil, zwar Braune Kleidung trug, es sich aber um keine Waldläuferkleidung handelte. Es war ein dunkelbraunes Gewandt mit einem dünnen übergewandt. Amandil setzte sich neben Nerdanel und rückte ihr den Stuhl zu recht, was Sirinde zum grinsen brachte, offenbar waren Sie und Beleg, nicht die einzigen die sich gefunden hatten. Aber das wusste sie seit dem sie einmal Elendil und Silmarien zusammen aus Elendils Zelt hatte kommen sehen. Was die beiden die Nacht zuvor getrieben hatten wusste sie nicht und sie würde auch nicht danach fragen. Trotz dem sah sie zu Beleg der ihren heiteren Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte.

Es gab einen Eintopf aus Kartoffeln, Gemüse mit Fleischbrocken und Silmarien war glücklich darüber mal nicht Dörrfleisch und Kram zu essen. Als Amandil, Nerdanels Kochkünste lobte, lief diese bis an die Haarwurzeln Rot an. Doch stimmten die anderen ihm zu den Nerdanel hatte etwas wirklich Nahrhaftes zubereitet wovon am Ende nichts übrig blieb. Nach dem Essen, setzten sich alle vor den Kamin. Erst da viel Amandil auf wie dicht sich Sirinde bei Beleg hielt. Flüsternd erklärte Silmarien ihm, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen, das die beiden sich endlich ihre Gefühle zueinander eingestanden hatte. Was bei Amandil nur ein kopfschütteln hervor rief. Beleg lässt sich da auf ein wahres Abenteuer ein, dachte er sich mit leichtem grinsen.

Es wurde ein gemütlicher Abend in denen keiner von ihnen mit einem Wort, die Schlacht von Amon Sul erwähnte. Sie wollten, den Schatten des Krieges, den diese Schlacht getragen hatte, für diesen Abend vergessen. Als die Sonne untergegangen war und der Mond aufstieg, hörte man Silmariens Flötenspiel und Sirindes Gesang, der jeden zum träumen brachte. Doch irgendwann erstarb Silmariens spiel und sie schlief ein. Ihren Kopf auf Elendils Brust. Selbiger drückte die Prinzessin der Beorniger an sich und lächelte, ehe er selber einschlief. Amandil und Nerdanel hatten sich bereits in den ersten Stock zurückgezogen, Nacht aber ohne den vieren Schlafmöglichkeiten anzubieten. Diese hätten sie wahrscheinlich war genommen hätten, wenn sie wach gewesen wären, denn auch Sirinde hatte es sich bei beleg bequem gemacht. Das bild was sich am nächsten Morgen, Amandil und Nerdanel bot, hatte den Mann aus dem Süden zum lachen gebracht.

Valandur wurde knapp zwei Tage, nach der Rückkehr des Heeres bestattet. Einige Zeit zuvor waren die Konservatoren aus Fornost gekommen und hatten ihn einbalsamiert damit der Körper nicht verweste. Langsam, trugen sechs Soldaten, den schlichten Holzsarg aus der Dorfhalle. Dahinter folgten, Nerdanel, die Hauptleute, der Bürgermeister und Amandil. Die Nichte des verstorbenen, trug wieder ihr schwarzes Kleid und hatte noch einen schwarzen Schleier vor dem Gesicht. Die Hauptleute hatten sich die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über die Köpfe gezogen und sahen ernst nach vorne. An beiden Straßenseiten waren Soldaten aufmarschiert und hinter diesen standen die Bewohner von Bree. Nichts war zu hören während der Trauerzug durch die Straßen ging. Amandil empfand nur tiefes Mitgefühl für Nerdanel. Hatte er doch am Tag an welchem ihr Onkel gestorben war gesehen, wie verletzlich sie war. Noch einmal war sie in diesem Zustand, doch diesmal wesentlich gefasster.

Schließlich, erreichten sie den kleinen Friedhof von Bree, außerhalb der Hecke und des Grabens, weiter westlich vom Nordtor. Der Friedhof war von Zäunen umgeben und sah eher wie ein garten aus. Doch die Steinplatten die im Boden trugen die Namen, sowie geburts- und Sterbejahre derer die unter ihnen lagen. Doch im westlichsten Teil der Anlage, war ein frisch ausgehobenes Grab, welches im unteren Bereich mit Steinplatten ausgelegt war und an den Wänden verstärkt. Es war klar, dass es schon zu Valandurs Lebzeiten gegraben und verstärkt worden war. Als die Sargträger vor das Grab kamen legten sie diesen auf drei dicke Taue und ließen ihn langsam herab.

Während der Ganzen Prozession, hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Die Menschen und Hobbits von Bree, Archet, Stadel und Schlucht hatten den Weg gesäumt und niemand hatte etwas gesagt. Alles war still. Nicht einmal ein Vogel sang, während die Breeländer den Sohn des letzten Dunedain zu Grabe trugen. Es war, als nehme selbst das Land vom Sohn des letzten reinblütigem Menschen des alten Volkes von Westernis abschied. Denn Valandurs Mutter war eine Frau aus den Menschen von Mittelerde gewesen, welche nie Numenor auch nur von ferne gesehen hatten. Und mochte manch ein stolzer Adeliger im Süden mit den Dunedain in seinem Stammbaum prahlen und sich für etwas Besseres halten, so war er doch nur von Adel und kein Numenor denn die Nachkommen dieser schieden, mit Valandur, endgültig aus Mittelerde.

Als der Sarg auf den niedrigen, steinernen Sockeln am Boden der Steinkammer lag, wurde das Tau auf der rechten Seite fallen gelassen und auf der anderen hoch gezogen. Die Soldaten traten einen Schritt bei Seite nahmen die Helme ab und verneigten sich. Nerdanel trat vor und sang leise ein Klagelied. Obwohl sie leise war, hörten es viele. Alle die sich in der Nähe aufhielten. Als sie endete trat sie näher an das Grab heran und warf einen Strauß Blumen hinein. Er landete auf dem Deckel. Nerdanel wandte sich ab. Anschließend traten, acht Männer vor. Auf einem Karen neben dem grab lag eine Armdicke, glatt polierte Steinplatte auf der acht griffe aus Metall waren. Durch diese wurden nun die Taue geführt und alle acht Männer nahmen jeweils ein Ende. Anschließend, hoben sie es hoch. Die Steinplatte war etwa, zwei Meter lang und passte exakt auf die anderen senkrechten Platten passte. Die Schwierigkeit lag im gewischt der Platte. Ließ man sie zu schnell hinunter oder gar fallen, dann zerbrach sie womöglich und viel auf den Sarg. Doch mit unheimlicher Muskelkraft und viel geduld. Lag die massive Platte auf dem, in die Erde gearbeiteten, Steinernen Sarg, der den Hölzernen umgab.

Nun traten die Hauptleute vor und verbeugten sich zum letzten Mal, vor Valandur ehe sie gingen. Nun folgten, die Menschen Brees und Umland. Die Hauptleute gingen aber zurück ins Dorf. Dort direkt in Valandurs Haus und in dessen Büro. Dort angekommen setzten sich alle. Doch ehe sie damit beginnen konnten, traten ein hoch gewachsener Mann und ein Halbling ein. Alle erhoben sich, doch der Mensch machte nur eine Geste die andeutete, dass sie sich setzen sollten.

„Ich grüße sie alle. Ich bin Andor und dies bei mir ist Isengrim Tuk IV. Wir sind Mitglieder des Rates von Arnor." Nach dieser förmlichen Begrüßung, setzten sich auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Elendil war es eigentlich gewohnt das Mitglieder der Ratsversammlung eines Königreiches nach jemanden schickten und nicht zu diesem kamen. Das kam Elendil schon merkwürdig vor, doch dann erinnerte er sich das er sie einmal Flüchtig während der Beerdigungsprozession gesehen hatte. Beide mussten wohl als Abgesandte aus Fornost gekommen sein.

„Nun was können wir für sie tun?" Elendil sah beide leicht fragend an und er überlegte, welches Anliegen so dringlich sein konnte, das die Herren nicht damit warten konnten dies zu besprechen. Auch die anderen Hauptleute waren einwenig überrascht, zwei Mitglieder vom Rats des Nördlichen Zepters in Bree anzutreffen.

„Wir erhielten eine Botschaft in der es heißt, dass ein Südländer gekommen sei und sich als überaus guter Heerführer erwiesen haben soll. Wer von ihnen ist es?" Als sie dies Fragten, trat Elendil vor und verneigte sich höflich. Die beiden Ratsmitglieder musterten den jungen Mann von oben bis unten und überlegten wohl ob die Geschichten die sie über ihn gehört hatten, seit dem sie im Dorf waren, keine Übertreibungen waren. Zumindest stimmte die Geschichte mit der Narbe im Gesicht. Überhaupt stand vor ihnen wie einer, der ein Waldläufer zu sein schien und bereits einiges Mitgemacht hatte.

„Nun Elendil, Argeleb hat uns berichtet das ihr es wart der Amon Sul zurück erobert hatte und die übrigen Hauptleute, mangels an besseren Vorschlägen, hätten sich lediglich daran beteiligt euren Plan umzusetzen. Somit wäre es euer Sieg bei Amon Sul." Als Andor dies sagte, schüttelte Elendil den Kopf. Es mochte vielleicht stimmen, dass es sein Plan gewesen war, aber Thoron hatte daran mitgewirkt. Darüber hinaus, hatte er die Orks nicht alle eigenhändig zur Strecke gebracht, sondern lediglich dazu beigetragen. Ohne die Männer gekämpft hatten und gefallen waren wäre der Sieg bei Amon Sul nicht möglich gewesen. Und das sagte er auch. Dass er die eigenen Leistungen nicht hervorhob, überraschte die beiden Mitglieder des Rates nun doch. Sie hatten mit jemanden gerechnet der von sich behauptete dass er es alleine geschafft habe Amon Sul zurück zu erobern. Doch dem war überhaupt nicht so. Tatsächlich schien Elendil, aus seiner Sicht, nur das getan zu haben was getan werden musste.

„Eure Bescheidenheit ist erstaunlich. Doch nun wollen wir mit euch das besprechen weshalb wir euch aufsuchen. Der des Nördlichen Zepters bietet euch das Amt von Arnors Heermeister an. Zuletzt boten wir Valandur dies an doch er lehnte ab." Aus der Richtung wehte der Wind also. Sie zogen aus einer erfolgreichen Schlacht ein gesamt Bild und wollten ihn zum Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres machen. Obwohl ihn soviel Vertrauen ihn schon bewegte lehnte er das Angebot ab doch als er dies sagte, lächelte Isengrim.

„Ihr könnt gar nicht. Der gesamte Rat hat es Nordens hatte bereits beschlossen das ihr der Heermeister werdet, da wart ihr gerade auf dem Rückweg. Wir kamen nämlich zusammen mit den Konservatoren und warteten einfach mit diesem Anliegen bis die Trauer Feier für Valandur beendet war. Während wir uns unterhalten wird vor dem Heer hier in Bree verkündet dass der Rat von Fornost euch zum Heermeister von Arnor ernannt hat." Als der Halbling das sagt, breitete sich auch auf Andors Lippen ein schmunzeln aus. Elendil hingegen sah beide an, während hinter seinem Rücken, die versammelten Hauptleute kurz davor standen in Gelächter aus zu brechen.

„Diese Entscheidung ist ohne meine Zustimmung getroffen worden. Doch wenn es der Wille der Männer ist und mein Freund Amandil weiterhin seinen Posten hier in Bree behält, den er vorüber gehend übernommen hat, werde ich annehmen." Als sie diese beiden Forderungen hörten nickten sie. Eine dieser beiden erfüllte sich von selbst, denn kurz darauf, brach vor dem Haus ein Jubel aus der dem der Nach dem Sieg bei Amon Sul aus gebrochen war in nichts nachstand. Doch gingen die beiden Räte aus Fornost kurz vor die Tür und Elendil folgte, damit er nicht wieder übergangen wurde.

Im Gang, warteten noch vier weitere Personen, darunter zwei weitere Halblinge. Sie schienen Elendils zweite Forderung zu beraten, stimmten dann aber zu. Damit war alles geklärt und auch die Hauptleute gingen hinaus, nachdem Elendil seine endgültige Einwilligung gegeben hatte. Als er hinaus trat brach erneut der Jubel aus, doch störte er Elendil kaum, denn dieser suchte seine Gefährten und fand sie auch. Den ganze restliche Tag wurde gefeiert, man begründete dies mit der Ansicht das der Sieg bei Amon Sul und der neue Heermeister Arnors ein Grund seien. Mochte auch die Beisetzung Valandurs auch einen leichten Schatten über die Freude sein, so wusste Nerdanel, das es nicht im Sinne ihres Onkels gewesen wäre, wegen ihm dies nicht gebührend zu feiern.

_Es stellte sich heraus das Argeleb, seine Worte die er gesagt hatte, ehe die Schlacht am Amon Sul war gemacht hatte und durch ein Schreiben dem Rat vorgeschlagen Elendil zum Heermeister zu machen. Der Boten, welcher nach Bree geschickt worden war hatte das Schriftstück Durch einer Brieftaube nach Fornost geschickt. Um diese Aufforderung noch zu begründen hatte er die Taktik Elendils wie das Ergebnis sehr genau beschrieben. Die Ratsmitglieder waren umgehend nach Bree aufgebrochen, allein schon um Valandur die letzte ehre zu erweisen. Nach dem sie mehrere Soldaten angehört hatten, welche Elendil in höchsten Tönen priesen, hatten sie ihre Entscheidung schnell gefällt und waren erst nach der Beisetzung Valndurs an den Südländer getreten. Für diese Entscheidung, die verhältnismäßig schnell gefallen war, war man den Mitgliedern des Rates in Fornsot von 1522 in späteren Tagen sehr dankbar._


	8. Kapitel7

Im Osten ging schwach die Sonne auf. Der Himmel dort hatte sich bereits leicht rötlich gefärbt. Im Westen hingegen, war es noch dunkel und die Sterne schienen so hell als wollten sie sich einander übertreffen. In Bree war es still, nichts rührte sich. Die Feierlichkeiten, die am Vortag gewesen waren, hatten bis tief in die Nacht gedauert und es hatte lange gedauert bis der Wirt des Ponys sich zur ruhe hatte begeben können. Nicht einmal Wachen waren an den Toren aufgestellt. Eine Leichtsinnigkeit die man eigentlich nicht hätte durchgehen lassen können. Alles und jeder schlief in Bree. Oder auch nicht.

Elendil schlief nicht. Er war früh auf und ging schweigend die Oststraße nach Norden. Doch hatte er es nicht eilig und man gewann den Eindruck er bummle. Tatsächlich hatte er die ruhe dieses Morgens genutzt um nachzudenken. Es war so still in Bree. Die gleiche Stille wie einst in Osgiliath, als Amandil, Beleg und er selber zu ihrer gefährlichen Fahrt aufgebrochen waren. Doch anders als Osgiliath mit seinen Steinernen Häusern, die zwar sicherer waren als die Häuser Brees die Stein nur im Fundament hatten und sonst aus Holz Lehm und Ziegeln gebaut waren, lud das Dorf eher zum bleiben ein. Osgiliath war da schon kälter.

In Osgiliath hatte der Weg begonnen, über Nord-Ithilien, die Totensümpfe, die Emyn Muil, die Braunenlande, den Grünwald und anschließend das Nebelgebirge hatte er geführt, und hier in Bree endete er, sagte Elendil sich. Doch war der lange Weg wirklich zu ende? Hatte er das Ziel gehabt, Heermeister von Arnor zu werden oder dergleichen? Nein, eigentlich war sein Anliegen nur gewesen den Menschen von Arnor zu helfen und das tat er auch. Doch war dies auch ein Ende oder hatte der eigentliche Weg hier in Arnor erst begonnen? Und wenn ja, was lag am Ende dieses Weges?

Elendil kannte die Antwort auf die Fragen nicht die er sich selbst stellte. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er stehen, sah hinauf zum sich erhellenden Himmel. Geht nach Fornost und fordert den Thron des Nordens. Ihr habt ein anrecht auf ihn und nicht wenige im Volk würden es begrüßen einen König zu haben der von Telcontars Geblüt ist, hallten ihm Valandurs Worte im Kopf wieder. Valandur hatte ihn sofort aufgefordert nach Fornost zu ziehen und dort den Thron Arnors zu fordern. Doch Elendil wollte nicht König werden, nicht nur weil er kein verlangen nach der Krone hatte sondern weil er einfach auch fürchtete einerseits der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein und andererseits weil er fürchtete die Macht könne ihn verderben. Macht verdirbt den Charakter und absolute macht richtet noch mehr schaden an, hatte sein Vater einmal gesagt. Damals war Elendil noch zu jung gewesen das zu verstehen, doch nun verstand er es.

Er hatte das Nordtor fast erreicht als ihm ein junger Bursche entgegen kam, und ihn neugierig betrachtete. Er war vielleicht zwölf bis Dreizehnjahre alt. Seine Braunen Haare, waren kurz geschnitten, bis auf einen Zopf der seinen Nacken ein wenig verdeckte. Er sah Elendil mit seinen Graugrünen Augen erst fragend an, als wenn er sich erinnern müsste wo er Elendil schon einmal gesehen hatte. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und lief weiter. Entweder er hatte Elendil noch nicht gesehen, was möglich war, da sich der Mann aus Dol Amroth aus den Feierlichkeiten am Vortag heraus gehalten hatte.

Er war weiter gegangen und fand sich nun vor Valandurs Grab wieder. Valandur. Ohne ihn wäre Elendil nie Hauptmann geworden und hätte sich sicherlich nicht an der Planung von der Schlacht von Amon Sul mitgewirkt. Ohne den Sohn des letzten der Dunedain, wäre so vieles nicht geschehen und durch sein einwirken war großes Unheil vermieden worden. Elendil sah eine steinerne Bank ohne Lehne. Auf dieser setzte er sich. Erst da merkte er wie wenig er geruht hatte. Doch schlief er nicht sondern saß weiter auf der Bank und starrte ins leere.

Er schreckte plötzlich auf. Offenbar war er eingenickt denn nun stand auf den Weg, welcher bei Valandurs Grab endete, eine hoch gewachsene Frau mit langem blondem Haar. Sie sah schweigend auf das Grab von Nerdanels Onkel und sagte nichts. Elendil kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte die Frau etwa spitze Ohren und lief barfuss? Musste er sich wohl einbilden. Doch mit einem Mal drehte die Frau sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„Ich grüße euch Elendil, Turambars Sohn und Erbe von Elessar dem Elbenstein. Ich du trägst eine schwere Last auf dem Herzen." Im ersten Moment blieb Elendil starr sitzen. Woher wusste sie soviel? Sie schien Weise zu sein, war aber nicht alt. Auch wenn ihr Haar, welches ihr Gesicht umrammte bereits leicht weiß wirkte. Der Mann aus Dol Amroth versuchte seine Sprache wieder zu finden doch fand er sie nicht und sah der Frau statt dessen in ihre blauen Augen welche ihn ruhig an sahen. Nach einer weile kam die Frau auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Eine schwere Entscheidung musst du treffen. Willst du dich über alle deine Väter erheben seit den Tagen von Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn in dem du das Volk des Nordens als König aus dem Schatten führst? Oder aber bleibst du Heermeister und dein Werk, welches du begonnen hast, wird nicht von Dauer sein." Während sie sprach sah sie Elendil ruhig aber auch mit einer Spur Trauer an. Dieser bedachte die Worte der Frau die er namentlich nicht kannte. Ein teil in ihm riet ihm den Thron des Nordens zu besteigen um von diesem aus Arnor besser helfen zu können, doch nach wie vor riet ein anderer Teil in ihm davon ab. Zu groß war die Gefahr dass die Macht ihn verderbe.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Herrin. Mein Ziel war und ist es den Menschen dieses Reiches zu Helfen, da sonst niemand aus dem Süden gekommen wäre. Ich habe hier etwas erreicht das mag stimmen, doch weiß ich nun nicht was ich tun soll." Als er das sagte, sah man ihm seine ganze Unsicherheit an. Der junge Mann wusste nicht mehr wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Die Frau neben ihm nickte bedächtig. Sie schien zu wissen was in seinem inneren vorging.

„Alleine, werdet ihr den Weg den ihr beschreiten müsst nicht gehen können. Bedenkt, ohne eure Gefährten währt ihr schon lange verloren. Doch ist Mittelerde erneut im Wandel. Vieles wird in Trümmer gehen, anderes wird weiter bestehen und neues Erscheinen." Als die in weiß gekleidete Frau dies sagte ging ihr Blick in die Ferne. Zu erst zu den Hügelgräberhöhen anschließend nach Norden. Elendil sah auf Valandurs Grab und glaubte in diesem ein Zeichen für den Wandel zu sehen. Die Dunedain waren fort und das alte Reich war als solches nicht mehr. Nahm man all diese Ereignisse zusammen, so konnte man eine Veränderung der Welt erkennen.

„Aber, wenn es wirklich so kommt wie ihr sagt dann wird Arnor bestehen oder zugrunde gehen. Was kann ein einzelner Mensch schon in diesen Zeiten bewirken." Als er das sagte musste die Frau neben ihm schmunzeln. Er hatte seine Funktion als Heermeister übersehen er konnte etwas bewirken. Jedoch, konnte ein Wandel in der Welt Jahre dauern. Aber auch auf einen Schlag kommen. Elendil wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Frau wieder zu sprechen begann

„Was auch immer geschehen Mag: Der weiße Baum wird brennen und keinen Sämling wird von ihm bleiben, der Mond des Südens wird erlöschen und die sieben Sterne? Was wird aus ihnen werden? Werden sie gleichsam erlöschen oder werden sie wieder im Hellenglanze erstrahlen während die Throne des Südens fallen?" Als er die Worte hörte, begriff Elendil was sie bedeuteten. Die beiden Reiche Gondor und Ithil würden fallen. Doch was wurde aus Arnor? Würde es auch fallen? Da erkannte Elendil das diese Frage wohl von seiner Entscheidung abhing.

„Es mag wohl sein das ich es tun muss. Jedoch habe ich so große Furcht davor." Langsam wandte die Frau ihren Kopf wieder zu Elendil und lächelte schelmisch. Sie wusste von neuem wovon er sprach. Jedoch auch das er es nicht sofort tun würde sondern erst wenn er es musste.

„Selbst der kleinste Vermag den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern. Ihr mögt zwar nicht der kleinste sein, doch könnt ihr viel bewegen und wenn ihr euch fürchtet davor dies alleine tun zu müssen, so wendet euch an eure Gefährten. Sie werden euch beistehen." Nach dem sie dies gesagt hatte, erhob sie sich und ging fort. Hätte Elendil darauf geachtet, so hätte er bemerkt dass sie lautlos ging. Irgendwann schloss er die Augen.

Er schreckte hoch als ihm jemand von hinten die Augen zu hielt. Ohne nach zu denken nahm er die zarten Finger aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Silmarien und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein gemeines lächeln, da sie wusste das sie ihn erschreckt hatte was auch beabsichtigt gewesen war.

„Ich habe euch Gesucht Heermeister. Ihr werdet im Dorf bereits vermisst obwohl ihr erst seit Gestern im Amt seit." Sie sagte es in einem Ton der erraten ließ, dass sie ihn etwas ärgern wollte in dem sie den Titel benutzte den er widerwillig angenommen hatte. Wohl deshalb weil es am Vorabend auch tanz gegeben hatte und da Elendil zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht anwesend gewesen war hatte Silmarien folglich nicht daran teilgenommen.

„Seid ihr mir immer noch gram weil ich vergangenen Abend kaum bei der Siegesfeier anwesend war, _Prinzessin_?" Nun benutzte er Silmariens Titel welchen sie innehatte. Doch sie lächelte nur und lachte leise. Sie ging nicht darauf ein, zumal sie wusste das Elendil sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen gedachte, was aber nicht funktionierte.

„Allerdings Elendil. Es gehört sich nicht eine Frau warten zu lassen ohne ihr mitteilen zu lassen das man womöglich nicht erscheinen wird." Sie spielte einwenig, das wusste er auch und das spiel gefiel ihm wenig. Bei dem Ton in dem sie sprach, lachte er leise. Doch dann wurde seine Gesicht ernst.

„Um auf etwas anderes zu kommen, Silmarien. Habt ihr die Frau gesehen die gerade diesen Ort verlassen hat?" Bei seiner frage, sah ihn Silmarien überrascht an. Eine Frau? Sie verneinte seine Frage, da sie niemanden vom Friedhof hatte kommen sehen. Als Elendil seine Gesprächspartnerin beschrieb schüttelte Silmarien erneut den Kopf. Sie hatte eine Frau in weißem Kleid, mit blauen Augen und langen gelockten blonden Haaren in Bree noch nicht gesehen.

„Ihr müsste wohl bei eurer ganzen Grübelei eingenickt, sein und geträumt haben. Ich habe eine solche Frau hier noch nie gesehen. Weder gerade eben noch sonst irgendwann seit dem wir das Breeland betreten haben." Als sie das sagte zog Elendil die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. Hatte er sein Gespräch mit dieser Frau wirklich nur geträumt? Nein, sagte Elendil sich selbst. Sie war wirklich hier gewesen, doch würde er sonst niemanden erzählen was beide besprochen hatten. Denn sicher wollte niemand es hören. Ein Heermeister der Zweifel an seinem weiteren Vorgehen offen kundtat, schadete seinem Heer.

„Vielleicht. Doch sollten wir zurück unter die lebenden gehen und die toten einstweilen in Frieden lassen. Amandil Beleg und Sirinde werden sonst noch nach uns suchen." Das der Morgen bereits fortgeschritten war. Der Himmel war deutlich blauer, die Sterne waren verschwunden und es war Heller geworden.

So verließen beide den Friedhof und gingen in das Dorf zurück wo bereits das Morgendliche treiben sich zu regen begann. Wenn er vorbei kam grüßten die Leute ihn freundlich. Elendil nickte immer freundlich zurück, doch erkannte Silmarien das irgendetwas an ihm nagte. Sie kannte ihn bereits lange genug um zu wissen dass er diese freundliche Miene nur zur Schau trug. In Wahrheit ging Elendil nämlich wieder mit seinen Gedanken zu rate um eine klare Richtung zu erkennen wohin sein Weg führen sollte. Silmarien sagte jedoch nichts sondern ging schweigend weiter bis sie in das Haus Amandils kamen. Die Mitglieder des Rats in Fornost hatten Valandurs Haus, Amandil übertragen welcher nun Truppenkommandant und Verwalter des Breelandes war. Somit war Amandil, Valandurs Nachfolger.

Als Elendil und Silmarien das Haus erreichten kam ihnen Nerdanel entgegen welche gerade die Nachttöpfe in einem Beet entleerte. Sie schaffte es ein leises lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu bringen und kam auf sie zu.

„Da seid ihr ja, gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück. Bilbo hat es bereits zubereitet, kommt sonst ist der Arme Halbling noch zum verhungern verdammt da er auf euch warten will, ehe er zu essen beginnt. Amandil ist bei ihm, bloß Beleg und Sirinde habe ich noch nicht gesehen." Elendil nickte und zusammen mit den beiden Frauen ging er in Das Haus und von dort in den Garten. Dort, neben einem Tisch um den mehrer Stühle standen, saßen Amandil und Bilbo. Beide mit einer Pfeife im Mund und offensichtlich dabei sich zu entspannen. Als sie die drei bemerkten sahen sie auf und nickten ihnen freundlich zu als sich die beiden Frauen und Elendil setzten.

„Wo bei den Valar bleiben Beleg und Sirinde? Schlafen die noch?" Der Halbling war sichtlich ungeduldig nachdem er die Pfeife wieder aus dem Mund genommen hatte. Amandil nickte bedächtig und sah das Haus hoch, wie als wenn er erwarte dass aus einem der Fenster einer der beiden heraus schaue. Doch nichts rührte sich, während sie weiter sich in Geduld übten. Die Warterei wurde ihnen dann doch zu lange und nach dem sich Silmariens Magen geknurrt hatte, begannen sie zu essen. Doch würden sie Beleg und Sirinde etwas übrig lassen.

Was Beleg und Sirinde nun anging, so lagen beide in einem der Gästezimmer im Bett. Als die Sonne Sirinde weckte spürte sie dass sie etwas durch Beleg verloren hatte, was man nie wieder zurückholen konnte. Doch bereute sie es nicht, schließlich wusste sie das Beleg sie nicht benutzte, so wie ihr Vater ihre Mutter nur benutzt hatte und sie dann links liegen gelassen hatte als er fort ging. Sie sah auf den schlafenden Mann unter sich welcher auf einmal lächelte als sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut fuhr. Langsam öffnete der Gondorianer die Augen und sah sie ruhig an.

„Was wird aus uns werden?" Als sie dies fragte richtete Beleg sich langsam auf und nahm ihre Hände. Er wusste es nicht. Doch was auch kam er würde sie nicht ihm stich lassen.

„Das werden die Valar entscheiden. So wie sie es immer taten und immer tun werden, solange diese Welt besteht." Nach diesen Worten nahm er sie in den Arm und zog sie mit sich zurück. Die Sicherheit die Sirinde empfand war überwältigend. So drückte sie sich an Belegs Brust und schloss die Augen. Nie wieder eine Dirne sein, das schwor sie sich. Die Zeit hatte sie hinter sich. Beleg lächelte und drückte die Rhunin noch etwas weiter an sich. So lagen sie lange zusammen und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Während die Sonne immer höher Stieg und das Leben in Bree wieder seinen gewohnten gang nahm.


	9. Kapitel8

Zwei Wochen gingen ins Land und die letzten Orks westlich des Amon Sul wurden im Chetwald vernichtet. Diese Aufgabe übernahmen Elendil und Beleg zusammen mit einer Scharr Bogenschützen. Unter ihnen auch jener Späher der vor der Schlacht um Amon Sul desertiert ist. Er war in schimpf und Schande gefallen und von jedem in Bree gemieden worden. Um das zu beenden hatte er sich freiwillig für die Jagd nach den Orks gemeldet. Bei den Orks handelte es sich um jene die der Vernichtung des Orkheeres bei Amon Sul entgangen waren.

Mochte Elendil immer noch innerlich von Zweifeln über seinen weiteren Werdegang hatte, so war er nicht abgelenkt. Er ließ die Orks aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und jene die versuchten zu entkommen wurden nicht selten im Nahkampf besiegt. Der junge Späher tötete in diesem kleinen Scharmützel den letzten Halbtroll der von Amon Sul noch übrig war, was ihn im ansehen der anderen wieder etwas steigen ließ und auch seine eigenes Selbstvertrauen stärkte. Elendil ging nun durch die reihen der Toten Orks und trat jedem in die Seite um sicher zu gehen das auch alle tot waren. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder an seine Männer.

„Gut, die letzten Reste dieser Kreaturen in diesem Teil Arnors vernichtet. Kommt gehen wir zurück. Ihr werdet dort gewiss erwartet." Mit diesen Worten zog die ganze Truppe aus rund zehn Mann ab. Den Weg zurück zu finden war für sie kein allzu großes Problem da sich nicht wenige im Gelände auskannten und noch vor dem ersten Abendrot erreichten sie das Dorf Bree. Noch während die Soldaten sie in das Tänzelnde Pony zurück zogen um die Vernichtung der Orks gebührend zu begießen, kehrten Beleg und Elendil in das Haus Amandils zurück. Doch sie waren noch nicht einmal auf der Türschwelle als Bilbo ihnen entgegen kam. Der Hobbit schien aufgeregt zu sein und zog beide in Amandils Arbeitszimmer. Dort wartete selbiger auf beide.

„Sirinde ist heute kurz nach eurem Aufbruch zusammen gebrochen, als sie Nerdanel zur Hand gehen wollte. Wir haben einen Heiler kommen lassen." Als Amandil dies sagte war Elendil bestürzt. Er fürchtete das die Frau aus Rhun sei plötzlich erkrankt. Beleg jedoch verlor sichtlich Farbe im Gesicht als er diese Neuigkeit vernahm.

„Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?" Zu erst blieb Amandil stumm und sagte nichts. Dann aber legte er den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte. Er wusste das Beleg und Sirinde, ein sehr enges Verhältnis hatten und Amandil lachte in sich hinein als er sich Belegs Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er die nächste Nachricht vernahm.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist voller Hoffnung, denn sie trägt neues Leben in sich." Beleg bekam weiche Knie als er das hörte und Amandil lachte als er das Fassungslose Gesicht Belegs sah, doch war Elendil nicht weniger sprachlos. Doch stimmte er schließlich in Amandils freundliches Gelächter ein und umarmte Beleg. Es stand außer Frage das es Beleg war der nun im begriff war Vater zu werden. Dieser schien das im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich zu begreifen. Erst langsam schien er es wirklich wahr zu haben. Und er lachte selber vor Freude als er es endgültig wahrgenommen hatte. Doch ehe sich Amandil und Elendil versahen war der Waldläufer bereits aus dem Raum nach oben gestürmt. Die beiden anderen Männer folgten ihm.

Im ersten Stock, saßen Sirinde, Silmarien und Nerdanel und waren am stricken. Eine ganz übliche Frauen Tätigkeit in diesem Teil von Mittelerde, sollte man meinen. Jedoch hatte Sirinde damit ihre Schwierigkeiten dass sie so etwas zum ersten Mal machte und nicht wusste wie sie die Nadeln halten musste. Nerdanel war daher mehr am korrigieren als am stricken und bewies eine unglaubliche geduld mit der Frau aus Rhun die bereits mehrere Anläufe unternommen hatte und immer gescheitert war. Silmarien indes hatte damit weniger Probleme und Strickte gerade etwas was wohl als Schaal gebraucht werden konnte. Die Handarbeit des Strickens war eine Idee der Halblinge und hatte sich Anfang des vierten Zeitalters in ganz Eriador und Rhovanion verbreitet. Bis in den Süden war sie allerdings nicht vorgedrungen.

„Sirinde, das was ihr da in der Hand habt ist kein Schwert sondern eine lange Nadel, also haltet eure Hand nicht so verkrampft." Der Ton wäre sicherlich nörgelnd gewesen wenn eine andere Frau Sirinde die Anweisung gegeben hätte. Sirinde verdrehte nur die Augen und tat ihr bestes. Aber wie sollte sie die Anweisung befolgen wenn sie so auf gekratzt war? Sie erwartete ihr erstes Kind und alleine der Gedanke brachte sie zum zittern. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es schaffen würde einen Wort gerade aus sprechen würde wenn sie Beleg berichtete das sie von ihm ein Kind erwarte.

Als sie gerade wieder einen weiteren versuch unternahm zu stricken, kam Beleg herein gepoltert. Sein Gesicht strahlte regelrecht. Sirinde verstand nicht warum und erhob sich. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton hervor gebracht hatte, hatte der Gondorianer ihr bereits um die Hüfte gegriffen sie einmal herum gewirbelt und dann wieder abgesetzt nur um dann fest in den Arm geschlossen zu werden. An seiner Reaktion erkannte die Frau aus Rhun das sie gar nichts mehr sagen brauchte sondern der künftige Vater wusste was geschehen war. Doch drückte sie sich an ihn, denn auch Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit als sie merkte das Beleg vor Freude fast die wände hoch lief.

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft Sirinde?" Als er dies fragte, wusste die angesprochene sofort was er meinte und lachte schallend.

„Das soll ich alleine gewesen sein? Um _das_ zu schaffen braucht man immer zwei." Sie lachte hell und küsste Beleg innig. Dieser erwiderten den Kuss gerne erwiderte. Silmarien und Nerdanel waren inzwischen aufgestanden und strahlten, sich an. Offenbar würde die Gruppe um Elendil bald zu wachs erhalten, wenn es bis dahin noch etwas dauern mochte. Bilbo hüpfte im Raum aufgeregt um her ehe er in die Küche sauste. Silmarien trat nun neben ihn und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm den dunkel blauen Schaal um den Hals.

„Er ist noch nicht fertig aber im Winter wird er fertig sein. Dann müsst ihr nicht um den Hals frieren Heermeister." Nach dem sie das gesagt hatte lachte sie. Tatsächlich sah Elendil mit dem Stoff um den Hals einfach nur albern aus, zumal einige lose Fäden an einem Ende hingen. Doch störte ihn das nicht in diesem doch sehr privatem Kreis war das kein Problem. Nerdanel trat zu Amandil, der lächelte nur.

Nach einiger zeit rief Bilbo und alle begaben sich zu Tisch. Irgendwie hatte der Halbling es geschafft über dem Tisch eine Tischdecke auszubreiten und drei Schüsseln mit Gemüse, Kartoffeln und etwas Fleisch darauf zu platzieren. Ebenso wie Teller, Gläser und Besteck. Dass er dafür auf die Stühle hatte klettern müssen bewies der Schemel neben seinem eigenen Sitz. Elendil lächelte den dem hobbit zu welcher sich selber auf einen Stuhl mit mehreren Kissen gesetzt hatte und leicht rot anlief. Schließlich wurde ein Wein aus dem Keller geholt und bei allen eingeschenkt. Jedoch beließ es jeder bei einem Glas. Als schließlich alle eins hatten erhob sein eigenes. Doch dann schien er das was er sagen wollte noch einmal überdenken zu wollen, als müsste er sich wieder daran selbst erinnern dass sie in Arnor und nicht alten Reich des Südens waren.

„Auf Arnor." Die anderen lächelten nur, da Amandil wohl nichts Besseres eingefallen war.

„Auf den hoffentlich eintreffenden Frieden." Nach dieser Erwiderung Elendils hoben die anderen ihre Gläser.

„Auf das Auenland." Bei Bilbos Worten sahen ihn alle leicht verwundert an. Doch dann lachten sie alle. Bilbo machten sie keinen Vorwurf, schließlich war es sein gutes Recht auf seine Heimat anzustoßen. Nach dem sich alle wieder gefangen hatten tranken sie und begannen mit dem Mahl. Sie ließen sich dabei zeit und als sie schließlich fertig waren, dämmerte es bereits. Nach dem der Tisch abgeräumt war, zogen sich alle in das Kaminzimmer zurück, wo sie den ganzen Abend verbrachten.

Die Tage gingen ins Land und schließlich kam, nach einem Monat, jener Tag an dem der Wachwechsel bei Fornost vollzogen wurde. Eine Truppe aus Zweihundertfünfzig Breeländern mit Elendil und Thoron als Kommandanten standen auf der Oststraße bereit zum ausrücken. Doch verabschiedeten sich erst ihre Familien von ihnen. Elendil sah wie Thorons Frau und sein Sohn sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedeten. Der Sohn des Breeländers schien von Mal zu Mal wenn Elendil ihn sah immer größer zu werden. Der Heermeister Arnors verzichtete auf eine Ansprache und so zogen die Soldaten los. Wieder brauchten sie mehrere Tage bis sie den Großen Wachturm, bei gutem und klarem Wetter, erreichten.

Die Soldaten aus Fornost, waren erleichtert endlich abziehen zu dürfen, denn das Wilde Land das vor ihnen lag, war ihnen nicht geheuer und mochten bis lang keine Orks oder Trolle erschienen sein, so fühlten sie sich beobachtet. Ein Teil der Zwerge, war bereits wieder fort und als einzige waren fünf geblieben. Unter ihnen Thrain und Odin, welcher sich weigerte in die heimischen Bergwerke und Städten untertage zurück zu kehren.

„Schön euch mal wieder zusehen Heermeister Wie ihr seht waren wir hier, trotz nicht ein tretender Ork angriffe, nicht untätig." Bei den Worten Thrains nickte Elendil und lächelte. Hatte Elendil Amon Sul als Schlachtfeld verlassen so kehrte er nun in einen wirklichen Außenposten zurück. Die Hinterlassenschaften der Orks waren beseitigt worden und wo auf der höchsten Ebene einst die Zelte aufgestellt worden waren, war nun ein kleiner Übungsplatz wo die Soldaten den Nahkampf üben konnten. Im Turm selber hatte man sauber gemacht und der Marmor in der Haupthalle glänzte leicht im Sonnen Licht. Vor stand ein Tisch und dahinter ein leicht erhöhter Sitz den Elendil bei seinem ersten Rundgang nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er musste wohl für Leute sein die die Befehlsgewalt über den Turm hatten, sprich die Könige oder Stadthalter des Reiches.

„Das ist euer Sitz Elendil. Als Heermeister seid ihr berechtigt darauf zu sitzen." Thoron stand plötzlich neben ihm. Doch Elendil verneint, sagte das er sich nicht anmaßen wollte den sitz einzunehmen der wohl nur dem König oder dem Stadthalter vorbehalten war. Doch dann drängten plötzlich alle die in der Halle waren Elendil sich doch auf den Platz am ende der Halle zu setzten. Schließlich gab er nach. Langsam, fast schwerfällig ging er zum erhöhten Marmor Sitz, ging die drei niedrigen Stufen hinauf und stand vor ihm. Noch einmal zögerte er und atmete tief durch. Als er zur Seite sah, sah er die Statur seines mächtigen Ahnherren, welcher sicherlich nie auf diesem Sitz jemals Platz genommen hatte. Das in Stein gemeißelte Gesicht sah ihn ruhig an. Elendil entspannte sich, nickte, drehte sich um und nahm Platz. Der Sitz war kühl und dennoch schien es als wenn man ihn für einen Mann Elendils Statur gemacht hätte. Der junge Mann sah auf und in die Halle.

Thoron trat vor und verbeugte sich. Es schien ihm als wenn vor ihm und den anderen ein anderer Mann saß. War das wirklich derselbe Elendil der vor ihm die Halle betreten hatte? Nein, war er nicht. Es war nicht der Erhöhte sitz der die Veränderung bewirkt hatte. Es war etwas anderes. Auch die übrigen Soldaten hatten es bemerkt und selbst die Zwerge waren leicht überrascht. Doch Elendil blieb nicht lange sitzen sondern erhob sich wieder. Er hatte getan was sie wollten, nun konnten sie sich wieder dem Rundgang. In den höheren Ebenen des Turms befanden sich die Schlafquartiere der Soldaten und im höchsten Raum war das Quartier des Heermeisters oder des Königs, je nach dem wer gerade im Außen Posten war. Dort gab es einen Raum der verschlossen war und zu dem niemand den Schlüssel hatte. Jedoch musste sich im Raum dahinter etwas sehr wertvolles befinden denn die Tür war mit Metall verstärkt. Elendil fand sich damit ab und richtete sich ein wenig ein. Anschließend er wieder hinab stieg und sogleich mit Thrain und Thoron das weitere vorgehen besprach.

Es vergingen ganze drei Wochen und nichts rührte sich. Wachdienste sowie ständige Übungen beherrschten den Alltag der Männer. Proviant war gelagert und die Ausrüstung der Männer war so gut es ging. Die Moral der Soldaten war so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, wie Elendil erfahren hatte. Es war wohl die Aussicht etwas zu Leisten das ihre Fähigkeiten nicht überstieg. Dass der Dienst an Amon Sul wichtig war, hatte sich rund zwei Wochen nach Elendils Ankunft am Turm gezeigt. Eine Meute Orks hatte versucht den Turm zu umgehen und so ins Breeland zu gelangen. Doch wurden sie früh zeitig entdeckt und die Menschen und Zwerge fingen die Orks ab noch bevor sie auf der Höhe Amon Suls waren und vernichteten sie.

Ein Sieg war es und doch erkannte Elendil daran, was Amon Sul fehlte. Reiter. Im Turm gab es nur zwei Pferde die für die Eilboten bestimmt waren. Doch wusste er nicht wie er das Problem lösen sollte. In Arnor gab es zu gegenwärtigem Zeitpunkt nach maße seines Wissens zu wenig Pferde um größere Stückzahlen dem Heer zu übergeben, jedenfalls nicht ohne Gewalt. Doch wollte er den Menschen Arnors nicht dass wenige nehmen was sie noch hatten.

Eines Morgens jedoch, erspähte einer der Wachen auf den Südlichen Mauern etwas in Richtung Süd-Westen, was sich jedoch sehr schnell um wandte und gen Süden davon ritt. Der Wachmann meldet dies sofort seinem Hauptmann und dieser meldete es Elendil. Dieser Dachte nach und bis zum Mittag hatte er keine Entscheidung getroffen. Sollte er dem Nach gehen oder es darauf beruhen lassen. Doch gegen Mittag traf eine Scharr aus elf Waldläufer ein. Beleg führte sie an und eilte sofort zu Elendil. Dieser war gerade in der großen Halle und starrte wieder auf die Statur Aragorns.

„Mein Freund. Es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert. Silmarien ist von einer Gruppe Reiter entführt worden. Und sie haben auch Bilbo." Diese Nachricht traf Elendil wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er sah seinen Freund im ersten Moment zweifelnd an. Doch dann löste er sich wieder und sein Blick wurde Hart. Erst berichtete man ihm dass man einen Reiter gesehen hatte und nun zwei seiner Freunde gefangen genommen worden waren. Doch zügelte er die in sich aufsteigende Wut. Er wusste zuwenig um sofort los zu schlagen und vielleicht gelang es ihm die Situation zu klären ohne dabei einen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen. gegen Reiter waren Fußsoldaten nur in Großer Zahl und mit sehr langen Speeren erfolgreich.

„Wir gehen nach Cardolan, mein Freund. Thoron und Thrain können während meiner Abwesenheit den Turm befehligen. Ich nehme für meinen Teil noch mal zwanzig Mann mit. Vielleicht können wir es schaffen den Konflikt friedlich zu lösen. Ich habe nämlich so ein Gefühl zu wissen wer diese Leute sind." Beleg war bei Elendils Reaktion überrascht und ein stück weit bewunderte er den Mann aus Dol Amroth. Er schien es zu schaffen sich nicht von seinem Stolz oder seiner Wut beherrschen zu lassen. Silmarien bedeutete dem Heermeister Arnors viel, das wusste Beleg. Dennoch blieb er, im Moment zumindest, ruhig und gefasst. Nicht viele hatten eine solche selbst Beherrschung, mochten die Zyniker sicherlich denken es wäre Herzlos. Doch Beleg wusste, wenn man eine weit reichende Entscheidung treffen musste, mussten die persönlichen Gefühle hinten anstehen.

In aller Schnelle stellte Elendil seine Gruppe zusammen und übertrug Thoron die Verantwortung über die Menschlichen Truppen. Ihm behagte es ganz und gar nicht das Elendil selbst aus zog um diese Sache zu regeln, doch war er, nach dem Rat in Fornost, der höchste in ganz Arnor und hatte somit, wenn es zu Verhandlungen kam, einen gewissen Spielraum, unabhängig vom Rat des Nördlichen Zepters. Somit brachen die Menschen bald gen Cardolan auf.

-------------

Indes, im weit entfernten Carn Dum, trat ein Rat zusammen. Jedoch anderer Art als der in Fornost. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein Treffen der Häuptlinge der Nördlichen Ork und Troll Stämme. Sonst waren sie steht's unter einander zerstritten und bekriegten sich in der Regel unter einander. Somit war der Rang des Großen Ork nicht mehr als ein Ehrentitel, wenn man so nennen wollte. Doch nun war Gothmog, der Große Ork, tot und hatte keinen Nachfolger bestimmt. Es galt nun einen Nachfolger zu finden der es schaffte die zerstrittenen Stämme von Angmar, Forotwaith, Gundabad und des Nebelgebirges zu vereinen und einen Gegenschlag aus zuführen. Auf dem ersten Blick eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe, da die einzelnen Häuptlinge, zu sehr auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht waren. Doch der Tot Gothmogs und die völlige Vernichtung seines Heeres hatte die Stämme in helle Aufregung versetzt. Seit jahrhunderten hatte es kein menschlicher Anführer es gewagt offen gegen die Stämme vor zu gehen.

Nun versammelten sie sich in Carn Dums alter Haupthalle und setzten sich an eine Steinerne Tafel, wenn man den langen, unbehauenen Felsen so nennen wollte. An der Kopfseite saß derjenige der das Treffen gefordert hatte: Urgaz, Häuptling der Orks von Carn Dum. Ein großer Urug-hai der bereits für Saruman gekämpft hatte und zu beginn des vierten Zeitalters mit einigen anderen Urugs, die sich retten konnten, weit in den Norden geflohen war und die alte Festung des Hexenkönigs zum Sitz genommen hatte. Sein Haar war schmutzig weiß, sein gang hinkend und das Gesicht vernarbt doch mit List und Gewalt hatte er sich Jahrhunderte lang an der Spitze seines Stammes behaupten können. Doch auch wegen dem alten gehorsam der anderen Uruks die ihre nachkommen mit demselben militärischen Drill erzogen wie man es bei ihnen getan hatte. Doch waren sie nicht stark an zahl auch wenn ihre körperlichen Kräfte nur von Trollen und Halbtrollen überragt wurden.

Auf der linken Seite der Tafel saß als erstes Grokú, der Häuptling der Schneetrolle von Forotwaith. Er war ein eher kleiner Troll, doch waren die Schneetrolle steht's die kleinste der Troll Gattungen gewesen. Dafür waren sie die Klügsten und Geschicktesten und mit einem natürlichem weißen Pelz an die kalten Winter in ihrer Heimat angepasst, nicht wie die Olog-hai die sich für den Winter in Berghöhlen zurück ziehen mussten um nicht zu erfrieren. Grokú indes war auch Sprecher für die anderen Trollstämme die nicht von den Orks in Moria geknechtet wurden, da er Westron beherrschte und somit seinen Artgenossen im Vorteil war, dennoch war er nur widerwillig zum treffen gekommen. Zu wenig Beute bot Arnor ihm als das sich ein Krieg lohnen würde.

Neben ihm, aber mit weitem abstand, hatten sich Arash und Girbolz eingefunden, die beiden mächtigsten Orhäuptlinge von Moria. Arash war ein Fahlhäutiger Kerl der steht's durch die Halle sah. Girbolz war ein Halbtroll mit einer Rüstung die so aus sah als wenn er sie aus mehreren Rüstungen zusammengesetzt hatte, da kein teil zum anderen passte. Auf der rechten Seite saßen die Orkhäuptlinge von Angmar und Gundabad. Angmar war seit alters her, Carn Dum Tribut pflichtig. Zu sehr fürchteten die Orks dort die großen Urug-Hai als das sie es wagten gegen sie auf zu begehren. Der Häuptling von Urgaz gnaden war ein Ork Namens Brathar und er wäre der jenige der bei der Wahl des großen Orks für Urgaz stimmen würde.

Der Häuptling aus Gundabad war einer dessen Namen niemand kannte, da er ihn nicht genannt hatte. Doch ihm ging es um Beute und um einen Krieg mit den Menschen östlich des Nebelgebirges. An Arnor hatte er kein Interesse. Zu ausgeplündert erschien es ihm. Die Versammlung begann damit dass sie ausgiebig über Gothmog schimpften und dabei ausdrücke verwendeten die reines Fauchen waren. Doch schließlich beendete Urgaz das ganze mit einem wütenden Brüllen.

„RUHE! Es bringt uns gar nichts über jemanden zu fluchen dem man nicht mehr den Schädel spalten kann da er bereits tot ist! Nein! Wer sagt uns nicht das die Menschen und die Langbärte aus den Westbergen nicht zu uns kommen?!" Was der Urug-hai da sagte sorgte bei den versammelten für einen Moment der Stille. Grokú gab nur einen laut von sich der stark nach einer Mischung aus Knurren und Grunzen klang. Ohne Zweifel dachte er gerade angestrengt nach.

„Menschen im grünen Land wieder stark. Sie wieder kämpfen. Das wir nicht zulassen." Der Schneetroll hatte laut gedacht, dann nickte er und sah in die versammelten mit seinen kleinen Augen an ehe er weiter leise grunzte. Offenbar war er wieder am nachdenken.

„Wir brauchen einen großen Ork! Und der werde ich sein! Wer sich mir nicht beugt wird es büßen!" Arash erhob sich übermütig und schrie weiter. Die Wachen in der Halle lachten nur und knurrten zu gleich. Grokú funkelte Arash wütend an, soweit es möglich war. Seine verwandten im Nebelgebirge wurden von Arash unterdrückt. So einem würde er sich nicht beugen. Doch als der Übermütige Orkhäuptling Grokú beleidigte, war es diesem zuviel und griff nach seiner Spitzhakenähnlichen Waffe mit der Absicht Arash den Schädel einzuschlagen. Doch mit einem mal, erhob sich Urgaz, hinkte schnell auf Arash zu, packte ihn an der Kehle und erwürgte ihn auf der stelle.

„Nein. Ich werde der Große Orkhäuptling. Will sonst noch jemand etwa diesen Rang für sich?" Angesichts der Tatsache das der alte Urug-Hai Arash nur mit einer Hand erwürgt hatte wollte keiner der anderen reinen´ Orks selbst den Titel des Großen Orks beanspruchen. Girbolz in des hatte genug von der Versammlung und verließ ohne ein Wort zusagen diese. Doch weit kam er nicht. Kurz bevor er den Eingang erreichte brach er von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen zusammen. Urgaz grinste. So hatte es zwar nicht ganz sein sollen doch zwei Rivalen weniger waren immer hin besser als wenn sie noch lebten. Doch mit einem Mal erhob sich Grokú und sah auf Urgaz hinunter, der ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte.

„Ich keine Orks mag. Doch Urug-Hai gefallen Grokú. Ich meine Brüder versammle. Großer Ork soll seine versammeln. Endlich wieder Krieg. Trolle des Nordens an Seite von kämpfenden Urug-Hai." Urgaz lachte leise. Das lief für ihn besser als er erwartet hatte. Die Trolle lechzten nach frischem Blut doch würde es Zeit brauchen um das Heer zu versammeln, da die Orkstämme sehr verstreut lebten und gewiss sich nicht alle ihm beugen wollten. Zumindest die Orks aus Angmar standen schon lange unter seiner Herrschaft und der aus Gundabad beugte sich ebenfalls. Zu sehr fürchtete er die brutalen Urug-hai. Urgaz ging mit den anderen Häuptlingen hinaus. Während Grokú nach Forotwaith zurück kehrte um seine Krieger zusammeln und die beiden Orkhäuptlinge Boten in alle Stammesgebiete der Orks entsandten um den alten Urug-hai als neuen großen Ork zu verkünden sah Urgaz nach Süden. Lange schon brannte er darauf das, was von Arnor Übrig geblieben ist zu vernichten. Dann würden die Reiche im Süden folgen. Diesmal sollten die Orks das vollenden was vor langer Zeit begann.

**A/N: Da die Orks ja einst Elben gewesen sind ehe Morgoth sie zu Orks machte, nehme ich mal an das sie wie diese unsterblich sind. Da sie jedoch sehr aggressiver Natur sind ist klar das ihnen dass nicht viel nützt. **


	10. Kapitel9

Die Soldaten unter Elendils Führung gingen weiter durch Cardolan

Die Soldaten unter Elendils Führung gingen weiter durch Cardolan. Sie waren bereits knapp zwei Wochen auf dem Weg. Sie hatten die Südlichen Höhen rechts von sich gelassen und waren weiter in das einstmals große Fürstentum Cardolan vorgestoßen. Dies Teilgebiet Arnors war von der Fläche her gesehen, das größte und dennoch gar nicht bewohnt. Der Grund war der, dass als Arnor immer schwächer wurde, immer mehr Menschen ihr Land verließen um zuflucht im Sicheren Fornost zu finden. Eine Seuche, die Rund dreißig Jahre nach Barahirs Tot über Cardolan hinweg fegte, löschte auch noch die letzten Bewohner des Landes aus welches einmal Arnors Kornkammer gewesen war. Somit waren die Lande trostlos die um sie herum lagen, besonders wenn man an den grundfesten von Häusern vorbei kam.

Nach drei tagen, sie waren Südlich des Grünwegs und durch querten die Ruinen der einstigen Hauptstadt des Fürstentums Cardolan Estolad. Einst war sie nur als Militärstützpunkt gegründet worden um den Grünweg zu bewachen. Nicht lange aber siedelten viele Bauern zum eigenen Schutz um die Wehrmauer und dann, zurzeit von Eckethlion I, dem fünften König nach Elessar I, wurde Estolad zum Handelszentrum von Süd-Arnor und der wichtigste Warenumschlagsplatz Südlich der Oststraße. Doch nun, zeugten vom einstigen Reichtum der Stadt nur noch die verfallenen Ruinen der Häuser, Mauern und Türme. Bis zu letzt hatten sich noch einige Menschen in der Stadt aufgehalten und versucht sie zu erhalten, doch die Seuche raffte auch sie dahin, einen nach dem anderen. Lange mochten sich die Männer Arnors nicht an diesem Ort aufhalten. Zu sehr fürchteten sie es könnten die Geister der letzten Einwohner der Stadt könnten sich noch hier aufhalten. Nachdem sie eine Nacht in der Ruinenstadt verbracht hatten und am anderen Morgen wieder aufbrachen, entdeckte Beleg am Südlichen Ende der Stadt Mauer, im weichen unter Grund Abdrücke von Hufen, so wie von Stiefeln und zweier Schuhloser Füße. Diese führten eine ganze weile vom Lager weck ehe sie endeten.

„Das sind ganz eindeutig Bilbos Fußspuren. Er wäre der einzige dem es nichts aus macht Bahrfuß zu laufen. Wenigstens ist er am Leben und wohl auf." Beleg sah nachdenklich auf die Spuren im feuchten Boden. Sie waren nicht älter als zwei bis vier Tage. Elendil war neben ihm in die knie gegangen.

„Und offenbar ist sein Geist, genauso genau so wach wie seine Beine flink. Hoffen wir das sein Ausreißversuch ihm nicht teuer zu stehen gekommen ist." Elendils Sorgen waren nicht unbegründet. Doch während er sich noch etwas im Gelände um sah kam Amras zu ihm und weiß sie aufgeregt an ihm zu folgen. Weiter westlich an den Ruinen der Wehrmauer fanden sich spuren eines Kampfes. Der Boden war voller Blut und Fußabdrücken. Was jedoch erschreckend war, waren die Tatzenabdrücken die ohne Zweifel von einem Bären stammten. Angesichts des Blutes auf dem Boden schien es als erwiesen dass es verletzte gegeben hatte.

„Offenbar hat Silmarien versucht sich ihren Entführern zu widersetzten. Aber ich fürchte dass sie es nicht geschafft hat. In der nähe habe ich das hier gefunden." Als Elendil auf sah erkannte er den Helm den Amras in den Händen hielt. Er war ohne Zweifel Gondorianischer Herkunft. Für alle anwesenden stand fest: Eine Gruppe berittener Späher aus dem Süden war nach Arnor gekommen und hatte sich wohl in der Nähe Brees herum gedrückt. Leider hatten sowohl Bilbo wie Silmarien das Pech ihnen über den Weg zu laufen. Elendils Befürchtung war jedoch das es sich womöglich um Sklavenhändler handelte die eine Königliche Erlaubnis hatten im Norden sich ihre Ware´ aus dem Norden zu holen. Zwar war Sklavenhandel im Zivilisierten´ Süden verboten, doch wusste Elendil von seinem Vater das der König hin und wieder selbst welche brauchte, um sein verlangen nach der Weiblichkeit zu befriedigen. Besonders aber Meneldir von dem Elendil nur zu gut wusste, das der hinter fast jedem Rock her war der sich in sein Blickfeld verirrte.

„Wir müssen weiter. Die Spuren führen weiter nach Süden." Elendil folgte den Spuren und hatte alle mühe nicht los zu laufen. Beleg wies die Truppe an zu folgen und hielt seinen Freund an der Schulter fest damit er die Männer aufholen ließ. Dennoch legten sie nun ein Scharfes Gangtempo ein. Sie machten erst wieder beim Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder Rast. Elendils Sorge um Silmarien war kaum zu übersehen. Die Soldaten Arnors erkannten dass das Mädchen, das aus dem Grünwald kam ihrem Heermeister sehr viel bedeutete.

„Wer ist Silmarien Beleg? Warum ist Elendil wegen dieses Mädchens so in Aufregung?" Als Amras dies fragte sah Beleg den jüngeren Mann eine weile schweigend an. Dann rang sich der Gondorianer durch Amras zu bericht wer Silmarien war, doch vorher ließ er den Soldaten schwören niemanden davon zu erzählen bis es ihnen kein anderer Offenbarte. Amras nun, als er erfuhr welchen Status Silmarien im Grünwald hatte und was sie bereits alles mit ihr erlebt hatten, kam aus dem Staunen kaum raus doch er sagte nichts. Zu niemanden.

Am anderen Morgen wachte Elendil noch vor dem ersten Morgenrot auf. Es schien als wenn jemand neben ihm stand. Er sah auf und wieder erblickte er die in weiß gekleidete Frau. Sie sah ihn nun ein wenig ernst aber dennoch ruhig an.

„Es wird Zeit Elendil. Euer Schicksal naht und ihr könnt es nicht aufhalten. Denn noch vor der Zeit war es bereits bestimmt. Wie das jedes einzelnen. Ist es früher als ich erwartet hatte." Elendil stand auf und sah die Frau eindringlich an. Ihre Augen kamen ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Als er hört wie sie über das Schicksal sprach wusste er was sie meinte, doch er weigerte sich ihren Worten zu glauben.

„Woher wisst ihr dass es so ist? Dies ist gewiss wieder ein Traum, nichts weiter. Mein Geist lässt mich in meinen Träumen euch erscheinen. Gewiss stammt dies von der Seite in mir die nach dem Thron strebt, der mir nicht zusteht." Als er das sagte lächelte sie erneut, doch regte sich plötzlich einer der Soldaten, welcher neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Er richtete sich auf und sah die in weiß gekleidete Frau neben sich stehen. Kaum hatte er sich noch die letzten Reste des Schlafes aus den Augen gerieben schon weckte er einige andere mit heftigem Rütteln. Im Nu war das ganze Lager auf den Beinen und da wurde Elendil klar, das diese Person vor ihm keine Traum gestallt war sondern durch aus real war. Manche Männer hatten einen Schreck gekriegt als sie die Frau sahen und zogen bereits ihre Schwerter. Doch Elendil gab mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen das Waffen nicht nötig waren. Die Frau sah nur um sich und dann wieder zu Elendil.

„Ihr Besitzt einen Anspruch auf die Krone. Doch sage ich euch. Der letzte Beweis dass ihr der wahre Erbe Telcontars seid wird dann kommen wenn ihr jene retten wollt die ihr liebt. Hier nehmt dies. Ihr müsst euch nun entscheiden, doch lasst eure Zweifel fahren denn eine Stärke ist noch in euch die ihr erst noch entdecken müsst. Wir werden uns wieder sehen." Mit diesen Worten übergab sie Elendil einen zusammen Gefallteten blauen Stoff und ging. Doch wollte Elendil noch etwas anderes wissen.

„Wer seid ihr? Und woher kommt ihr?" Als er das fragte lächelte die in weiß gekleidete Frau nur.

„Ich bin Galadriel, Finarfins Tochter. Woher ich komme, müsstet ihr leicht erraten, fragt nicht weiter doch seid versichert, wir werden uns wieder sehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging fort. Niemand folgte ihr und nicht wenige der Männer sahen auf Elendil. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens ging mit einemmal ein Raunen durch die Soldaten. Einige wussten das mit Telcontar das Haus der Könige gemeint war und alle hatten ja mit eigenen Ohren gehört das Elendil einen Anspruch auf den Thron hatte, doch ehe sie etwas sagte, wandte sich Elendil an die Soldaten und hob die Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr im Augenblick denken mögt oder wie ihr das gesprochene was ihr gerade vernommen habt deutet. Doch bedenkt den alten Spruch dass die Hände des Königs aus dem Haus Telcontars und seiner Väter die Hände von Heilern sind. Einst weile sollten wir uns darauf Konzentrieren weshalb wir aus gezogen sind." Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Bündel und verstaute es in einer leeren Ledertasche in der Brot auf bewahrt worden war. Die Männer erkannten dass Elendil in dieser Angelegenheit nichts mehr zu sagen gedachte und machten sich Abmarsch bereit. Ehe sie jedoch weiter zogen, fand Elendil ein Gewächs das im Süden als unnützes verschrien war und somit in keinem Kräutergarten vorkam. Doch Elendils Vater Turambar hatte es steht's bei sich gehabt und seinem Sohn geraten es ihm gleich zu tun, da man mehr damit tun konnte als die Luft verbessern. In den Richtigen Händen kann es leben retten, hatte er seinem Sohn gesagt. Den Rat seines Vaters befolgte er nun und nahm es mit. Ehe sich die Soldaten wieder auf den Weg machten.

Weitere zwei Tage vergingen ehe sie einen Kampfschauplatz erreichten. Überall lagen die Erschlagenen am Boden. Einige trugen Rüstungen aus Gondor, dem West-Reich. Der Boden war noch feucht vom vergossenen Blut, was darauf schließen ließ, das der Kampf noch gar nicht so lange her war. Elendil ließ den gesamten Platz nach überlebenden absuchen. Er selbst suchte nach Silmarien. Doch das einzige was er fand war Bilbos, Blattförmige Mantelspange. Elendils Gesicht verdüsterte sich als er den Wertvollsten besitz des Halblings in den Händen hielt. Wie stolz war der Hobbit immer auf diese Spange gewesen. Sein Vorvater Samweis Gamdschie, welcher angeblich über das Meer nach Valinor gefahren war, hatte sie einst mit einem Mantel von den Elben Loriens geschenkt gekriegt. Elendil fand sie neben einem Halsreif der mit Ketten, links und rechts mit Armreifen verbunden war. Doch sonst fehlte jede Spur von Bilbo und Silmarien. Weder fand man ihre Leichen noch sonst ein Zeichen über ihren verbleib.

Über zwanzig Männer waren auf dem Feld tot geblieben. Wer auch immer sie angegriffen hatte, er musste sie überrascht haben und sich dann schnell zurückgezogen haben. Viel zu schnell, selbst für die mindestens fünf berittenen die, die Breeländer gesehen hatten. Doch von den Pferden fehlte gleichsam jede Spur. Schließlich war es wieder Amars die Richtung bestimmen konnte in die, diese neuen Fremden sich zurückgezogen hatten. Sie waren nach Süd-Westen in Richtung des Waldes Eryn Vorn. Elendil hoffte wenn er in die Richtung zog würde er eine antwort auf seine Frage finden. Doch vorher lies er die Leichen bestatten und alles bergen was irgendwie zu gebrauchen war. Darunter eine große Zahl an Waffen und Kettenhemden. Schon bald glichen sie eher einer Karawane die gen Süden zog. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie wurden bemerkt.

Von einem Hügel aus erspähte sie ein Reiter und dieser Eilte schnell nach Süden und meldete die seinem Anführer. Dieser, Eoaden mit Namen, kam gerade aus seinem Zelt heraus als der Späher auf ihn zu kam und gar nicht erst absetzte.

„Mein Herr. Eine Größere Schar von Soldaten ist von Norden auf dem Weg hier her. Sie könnten in einem Halben Tag hier sein, wenn sie ohne Pause Marschieren." Die Meldung des Reiters ließ seinen Anführer aufhorchen. Waren das etwa Soldaten aus Gondor? Konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Die Truppen Meneldirs konnten eigentlich nicht wissen das sie in Süd- Cardolan waren. Nicht nach dem sie die Sklavenhändler und ihre Eskorte vor einer Nächten niedergemetzelt hatten. Was sollte er nun tun? Es konnten womöglich Menschen aus dem Norden sein und wenn er jene von ihnen angriff hieß dass womöglich Krieg denn er mit etwa zweihundert Mann nicht führen konnte. Doch versammelte er seine Reiter, etwa fünfzig Mann, und ritt den Fremden entgegen.

Elendil und seine Männer sahen von fern, dünne Rauchsäulen aufsteigen, die nur von Lagerfeuern stammen konnten. Doch als sie darauf zu hielten, sahen sie einen Scharr berittener auf sie zukommen. Doch blieben sie außerhalb der Bogen reichweite stehen. Mit einem Handzeichen brachte er seine eigenen Männer zum stehen. Kurz darauf kam einer der Fremden Reiter auf die Arnorianer zu galoppiert und blieb vor Elendil stehen. Beleg stellte sich dichter neben seinen Freund und Heermeister denn der Reiter war ein Rohirrim das erkannte er schon beim ersten hinsehen.

„Gruß euch Rohirrim. Was tut ihr hier in Arnor?" Elendil trat vor und sah den Reiter ruhig, doch in seinem inneren war er bei weitem nicht so ruhig wie er sich nach außen hin gab. Der Reiter machte keinerlei anstallten abzusetzen und sah Elendil mit einem abschätzenden Blick an.

„Mein Anführer Eoaden wünscht zu wissen wer ihr seid und warum ihr euch soweit Südlich von Fornost befindet." Beleg rührte sich neben Elendil, doch hielt dieser ihn Zurück. Auch Elendil hatte vom Rebellen Anführer Eoaden gehört. Er hatte es geschafft eine eigene Reiterei auf die Beine zu stellen und beträchtlichen Schaden anzurichten. Doch schien die Lage in Gondor für ihn nun zu gefährlich geworden zu sein als das er noch länger dort bleiben konnte.

„Ich bin Elendil, Heermeister von Arnor und ich suche zwei Personen. Eine Beorningerin und einen Hobbit, ein Periannath wenn ihr es so wollt. Sie schienen" Der Bote hob nur leicht die Augenbrauen und schwieg eine weile. Es schien als müsse er überlegen was er sagen sollte. Doch nach einer weile brach er es wieder.

„Heermeister seid ihr, wirklich. Es stimmt wir haben in der tat vor einiger Zeit eine Gruppe Sklavenhändler und ihre Begleiter nieder gemacht. Doch sagt wer sagt euch das sie bei uns sind?" Nach dieser Frage lächelte Elendil nur. Er wusste dass der Reiter ihn ein wenig prüfen wollte.

„Ganz einfach wir haben ihre Leichen nicht gefunden und bevor ihr Fragt, wir haben etwas vom Halbling gefunden was für diesen von großem Wert ist. Doch reite zurück und sage deinem Anführer ich gedenke zwischen unseren Gruppen mit ihm zu sprechen." Als er das sagte lachte der Reiter ihn nur aus.

„Wirklich, warum sollte sich Eoaden dazu bewegen lassen sich mit euch zu unterhalten. Ihr seid mit Sicherheit kein Heermeister. Diesen Haufen hier kann jeder Räuberhauptmann vorweisen. Eure Männer tragen alle abgetragene Wappenröcke, doch ihr _Elendil_ seht von der ganzen Bande einem Landstreicher am ehesten." Als der Reiter das sagte, verlor einer der Schwertkämpfer die Beherrschung und nur Elendils beherztes einschreiten verhinderte der Soldat mit seinem Schwert das Pferd abstach.

„Wie kann es dieser Strauchdieb nur so mit euch reden Herr? Wie kann er es wagen so mit einem Nachkommen Elessars I zu reden? Ihr der ihr laut den Worten der weißen Herrin sogar ein Anrecht auf den Thron habt." Elendil schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihm war im Moment gleich was irgendeine seltsame Frau gesagt hatte, wenn sie auch für Elendils Geschmack zu viel wusste. Das Grinsen des Reiters welches sich gebildet hatte als der Soldat auf ihn losgehen wollte, erstarrte mit einem mal und wich Irritation. Der Mann welcher behauptet hatte Heermeister zu sein, war auch noch Erbe von Elessar I? Der Reiter machte mit einem mal kehrt und ritt zu Eoaden zurück.

Dieser hörte dem Reiter zu und dachte nach. Eine weiße Herrin? Seltsam. Kurz bevor er seine Männer und ihre Familien nach Arnor geführt hatte, war ihm im Traum eine Solche Frau erschienen und kurz nach dem sie die Grauflut hinter sich gelassen hatten, war sie persönlich zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm gesagt, das der wahre Erbe Elessars in Arnor war. Wie passte das zusammen? Erst diese zwei Ereignisse, dann retteten sie einen Halbling und ein Mädchen aus den Händen von Gondors Sklavenhändlern und nun lief ihnen Elessars dritter Erbe, mit einer Scharr Soldaten förmlich in die Arme. Diesen Mann wollte er selbst in Augen schein nehmen. Denn wenn die alten Sprüche über die Könige stimmten musste er die Hände eines Heilers haben und den brauchte seine Gefährtin dringend.

„Sage ihm dass ich einverstanden bin mich in der Mitte des Gebietes zwischen uns zu treffen. Alleine und ohne Waffe." Der Bote nickte nach einigem zögern. Eoaden, entledigte sich seiner Waffen und ging zu Fuß bis ungefähr zur Mitte.

Der Bote indes zurück und teilte die Entscheidung seines Anführers mit. Die Männer Arnors rieten davon Ab sich mit dem Rebellenanführer unbewaffnet zu treffen, doch legte Elendil seinen Waffen ab und gab sie Elendil und ging auf Eoaden zu. In der Mitte der Fläche die ihre Gruppen trennte, standen sie sich zu nächst schweigend gegenüber. Elendil musterte seinen Gegenüber: Wie viele Rohirrim hatte auch Eoaden strohblondes Haar, einen Kinnbart und braune Augen. Zu dem waren er und Elendil etwa gleich groß. Somit konnte niemand auf den anderen Herab sehen. Einige zeit verging ehe Eoaden das Wort ergriff.

„Ich habe mir einen Erben Elessars immer anders vorgestellt. Ich dachte, ihr würdet nach der Beleidigung durch Hafaldir mit euren Männern sofort angreifen." Als der Rohirrim das sagte nickte Elendil. Genau das wäre die übliche Vorgehensweise von Elessar II und Meneldir gewesen. Doch Elendils Stolz war nicht so stark das er bei derartigen Beschimpfungen sofort zur Waffe griff.

„Das glaube ich euch, doch wie ich es bereits zu eurem Boten sagte, ich suche zwei Freunde. Einen Halbling und ein Mädchen aus dem Volk der Beorninger. Wenn sie bei euch habt last mich zu ihnen oder aber bringt sie zu mir." An seiner Stimme hörte Eoaden das Elendil ernsthaft besorgt um seine Freunde war. Die Beorningerin wahrscheinlich mehr als der Halbling, dachte sich der Rebellenanführer.

„Ihr sorgt euch um die beiden. Und ihr tut es zu recht bei dem Mädchen. Ihre Fänger sind nicht gerade sanft mit ihr umgegangen und mehr tot als lebendig war sie als wir schließlich von ihren Ketten befreiten. Unsere Heiler tun was sie können um sie am leben zu halten aber sie hat hohes Fieber." Als Eoaden das sagte, sah man ihm an das er tiefes, ehrliches Mitgefühl für Silmarien. Elendil aber wurde bleich und er sah neben sich auf das Gras. Er musste doch etwas tun können. Irgendetwas. Da vielen ihm wieder die Athelas Blätter ein die er sowohl in einem Büttel am Gürtel und in einer Tasche mit anderen Heilkräutern hatte die Beleg bei sich trug die Silmarien gehörte. Warum die Prinzessin Königskraut gepflückt hatte verstand Elendil nicht aber er brauchte diesen Beutel.

„Eoaden, lasst mich versuchen Silmarien zu helfen. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich." Als er das sagte, grinste Eoaden nur säuerlich. Das ihm ein Gondorianer etwas versprach, war nicht das erste mal und in der Regel waren die Versprechen nicht eingehalten worden. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein? Er wollte eine Gewährleistung haben das Elendil es ernst meinte? Weil ihm das Mädchen etwas bedeutete und weil er sich auf zwei dinge bei diesem Mann stützte, einmal sein gefühl das ihm riet diesem Mann zu trauen zum anderen war es der Rat der in weiß gekleideten Frau die ihm geraten hatte Elendil, zu vertrauen wenn er ihm in Arnor begegne.

„Euch geht es wohl wirklich um das Leben des Mädchens. Hört zu, ich gestatte euch mich mit allem was ihr braucht in mein Lager zu begleiten. Eure Soldaten dürfen zwar folgen, das Flüchtlingslager aber nicht betreten." Elendil verstand und nickte. Man wollte es nicht direkt zum Kampf kommen lassen und ein Faustpfand in der Hand haben um einen Angriff zu vermeiden.

„Gebt aber meinen Soldaten einen eurer Männer. Sie wollen sehr wahrscheinlich eine Sicherheit für meine Rückkehr." Als Eoaden das hörte nickte er langsam und kehrte zu seinen Männern zurück. Elendil tat es ihm gleich. Als er seinen Männern den Sachverhallt erklärte waren sie alle nicht damit einverstanden ihren Heerführer alleine in das Lager gehen lassen doch Elendil hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Beleg war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Elendil in der Hand der Rohirrim zu wissen doch genau so wenig wollte er Silmarien sterben lassen und wenn Galadriel recht behielt würde sich nun zeigen ob Elendil der wahre Erbe Aragorns war oder nicht.

Elendil ging, nach dem seine Männer Abmarsch bereit waren und den Kräuterbeutel an sich genommen hatte, zu Eoaden, welcher einen seiner treusten Männer zu Beleg und den Arnorianern schickte. Eher weniger damit ein Pferd frei wurde, sondern viel mehr weil es so ausgemacht worden war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stieg er auf und die ganze Reiterei setzte sich in Bewegung. Elendil ritt an der Seite von Eoaden und er bettete im stillen zu den Valar das er wirklich etwas ausrichten konnte, denn das Eoaden nicht gelogen hatte, hatte Turambars Sohn ihm angesehen.

--

Weiter Nördlich auf einem Hügel, sah die einstiege Herrscherin von Lorien den Reitern und den ihnen folgenden Arnorischen Soldaten nach. Das Pferd neben ihr fraß etwas Gras und schenkte seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung. Seine Reiterin indes sah den Menschen nach.

„So kommt es wie es kommen muss, den von allen drei Häusern der Erben Elessars die es nun gibt wird nur das eure bestand haben.", sagte sie leise. Doch wandte sie sich ab und bestieg ihr Reittier, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und gleich darauf jagte der weiße Hengst in Richtung der Blauen Berge, den die letzte Elbe Mittelerdes gedachte die Zwerge auf zusuchen.

**A/N: Warum Galadriel wieder in Mittelerde ist, wird später noch einmal ausführlicher beleuchtet. **


	11. Kapitel10

Nie in seinem Leben hätte Elendil geglaubt jemals ein Pferd dermaßen anzuspornen aber nun tat er es dem Tier bereits schmerze

Nie in seinem Leben hätte Elendil geglaubt jemals ein Pferd dermaßen anzuspornen aber nun tat er es dem Tier bereits schmerzen musste. Doch im Moment ging es aus seiner sicht nicht anders. Eoaden gab zwar die Richtung vor, doch war Elendil vor ihm und alleine das verriet Eoaden das die Beorningerin dem jungen Heermeister wichtig sein musste. Aus diesem Grund und um auf einer Höhe mit dem jungen Mann zu sein ließ er sein Pferd schneller werden und der Rest der Reiter tat es ihm gleich. Schnell erreichten sie das Lager das die Rohirrim auf geschlagen hatten. Diese sahen auf als sie unter ihren Männern jemand fremdes sahen doch als gerade einer der Fußsoldaten fragen wollte wer Elendil war wies ihn Eoaden an diesen zur Beorningerin zu bringen. Reichlich verwirrt führte der Krieger Elendil zu Silmarien.

Als Elendil das Zelt betrat blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sein Gesicht wurde bleich wie eine Kalksteinmauer. Silmarien lag vor ihm auf einer Bahre und zu erst hätte man glauben können sie sei tot. Doch das wurde durch die unregelmäßige Atmung wieder legt. Ihre Wunden waren verbunden worden und anlässlich der vielen verbände wollte sich Elednil die genau zahl nicht vorstellen. Der Heiler der neben der Bahre stand schüttelte nur den Kopf sah zu Eoaden, welcher neben Elendil stand.

„Ich versichere euch Herr wir haben alles getan was wir konnten. Nichts, desto trotz, es geht mit ihr zu Ende." Diese Einschätzung des Heilers veranlasste Elendil dazu den Mann einfach weck zu stoßen und sich die Wunden zu betrachten. Er wusste doch etwas tun können. Die wunden an sich waren es nicht, viel mehr war es das Fieber das die Prinzessin nun hatte. Es stieg immer weiter und offenbar sahen die Rohirrim keine Möglichkeit es zu senken.

„Sagen sie ihren Frauen sie sollen Wasser heiß machen und frische verbände holen." Der Heiler sah den ihm fremden Mann nur entrüstet an doch Eoadends Blick riet ihm zu schweigen und zu befolgen was man ihm gerade auf getragen hatte. Elendil kniete sich neben Silmarien und strich ihr über den teil der Stirn der nicht unter dem verband lag. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Valar sie mögen sich Silmariens erbarme und sie nicht zu sich nach Mandos holen. Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Bottich mit dampfendem Wasser. Elendil nickte und holte die Athelas Blätter heraus. Der Heiler neben ihm verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Was wollt ihr mit diesem Unkraut? Mir sind keine Heilenden Fähigkeit bekannt die dieses zeug haben soll." Doch Elendil ignorierte ihn und haucht die Blätter an. Anschließend zerrieb er sie und warf sie ins Wasser. Sogleich erfühlte ein erfrischender Duft das Zelt und Eoaden war sichtlich überrascht. Offenbar hatte er das kraut unterschätzt, doch Elendil war noch nicht fertig. Er nahm ein sauberes Tuch welches ihm gereicht worden war, befeuchtete es mit dem Wasser in welches er die Athelasblätter geworfen hatte und begann sich um die Wunden zu kümmern. Es musste brennen wie Feuer, doch Silmarien war in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit und bemerkte nichts davon.

Die Beorningerin hatte zwar keine lebensgefährlichen Wunden doch dafür waren diese umso zahlreicher und hatten bereits ein hohes Fieber verursacht. Wie lange er damit zubrachte die Wunden zu reinigen und sie zu verbinden. Zuletzt nahm er die letzten Blätter und einen Becher, füllte auch diesen mit Wasser, wartete eine Zeit lang ehe er den Becher an Silmariens Lippen ansetzte und es ihr einflösste. Anschließend setzte er den Bescher ab, kniete sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

Eoaden stand immer noch daneben. Offenbar schien Elendil zu wissen das man mit dem Königskraut mehr konnte als die Luft aufbessern. Zu keiner Zeit hatte er Elendil aus den Augen gelassen und im Stillen hoffte er ebenfalls das Silmarien überleben würde, denn soviel hatte er erkannt, das sie Elendil sehr wichtig war und das sie noch etwas war, als nur die Gefährtin des dritten Erben Elessars. Sie hatten Bilbo, den Halbling, nach dem sie ihn in ihr Lager geholt hatten, ausführlich befragt und der hatte ihnen erzählt, so unglaublich es geklungen hatte, Silmarien hätte sich nahe der Ruinen Estolads in einen Bären verwandelt um sich und Bilbo zu befreien doch hatten ihre Fänger sie nur so lange verwundet bis sie sich zurück verwandelt hätte um sie anschließend in Eisen zu legen. An diesem Mädchen war etwas besonderes, wie an dem Mann der neben ihr saß.

Eoaden bezweifelte allmählich ob Meneldir wirklich Erben des großen Elessars waren oder aber sie dies nur behaupteten um an der Macht zu bleiben, denn das Elendil ein Verwandter der beiden selbstherrlichen Monarchen sein sollte, konnte er sich bei Eru höchst selbst nicht vorstellen. Doch er selbst musste seinen eigenen Pflichten wahrnehmen und verließ das Zelt daher.

Nach dem Elendil fort war, war Mann in einer Lederrüstung mit Helm zu Beleg und den Truppen gekommen. Die Soldaten Arnors betrachteten den Rohirrim argwöhnisch, doch nicht feindselig. Der Rebell aber sagte kein Wort und auch niemand von den Soldaten, stattdessen machte sich die Truppe Marsch bereit und zogen den Reitern nach. Doch so scharf sie das Schritttempo auch hielten, brach die Nacht über sie herein ehe sie das Lager der Rohirrim erreichten und sie machten halt. Es war eine schweigsame Nacht denn niemand sagte ein Wort. Weshalb, vermochte Beleg nicht zu sagen und er ließ zusätzliche Wachen aufstellen, doch er hatte ein beunruhigendes Gefühl in der Magengegend, woher er es kam wusste er nicht. Somit hatte er einen sehr unruhigen schlaf.

Am anderen Morgen erwachten alle, die geschlafen hatten, recht früh und zogen auch ohne lange sich aufzuhalten weiter. Noch vor dem Mittag erreichten sie fast das Lager der Flüchtlinge aus Rohan. Es waren viele Krieger dort doch gab es noch mehr Frauen und Kinder. Beleg traute seinen Augen nicht und die Arnorischen Krieger ebenfalls, denn als sie näher gekommen waren, sahen sie dass viele der Zivilisten ausgemergelt und unter ernährt zu sein schienen. Nur die Krieger schienen wesentlich gesünder zu sein. Die Zelte wirkten mitgenommen notdürftig zusammen geflickt. Als Beleg sich das alles an sah und merkte das diese Leute aus reiner Verzweiflung geflohen waren, wandte er sich ab und ging an den Rand der Soldaten Gruppe ehe er sein Gesicht in die legte und denn Kopf schüttelte. Nun bereute er dass er vor dem Bürgerkrieg immer nur gehorcht und nie einen Befehl in Frage gestellt hatte, selbst als gesehen hatte wie grausam man mit den Rohirrim umgegangen war.

Gwindor, ein älterer Soldat, sah wie ein junge am Rand des Lagers nach etwas essbarem suchte, also ging der Soldat auf ihn zu. Doch der Junge lief, bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, zurück ins Lager. Gwindor sah ihm traurig nach. Er hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan und dennoch war der Junge davon gerannt noch bevor er eine Armlänge entfernt war. Ein anderer Bursche schien mehr mut zu haben. Denn er blieb etwa zwei Armlängen vor Gwindor stehen. Als dieser sich näherte ging der junge etwas weiter zurück, doch lief nicht weck. Gwindor ahnte das man ihm den Zutritt ins Lager verwehren würde. Doch erkannte der Breeländer was dem jungen fehlte und griff nach seinem Proviantbeutel. Diesem entnahm er einen Apfel der allerdings bereits etwas älter war und rollte ihn zum Burschen hin der nicht älter als acht sein konnte. Kurz vor dem jungen Rohirrim kam er zum halten. Sehr zögerlich näherte der Junge sich diesem doch siegte schließlich sein Hunger und er nahm sich den Apfel und verspeiste ihn restlos, sogar mit Kitsche.

Das zeigte nicht nur Gwindor wie aus gehungert diese Leute waren und während einige der Soldaten Wache hielten, kamen andere zum Rand des Lagers und gaben den bedürftigen etwas von ihrem Proviant. Doch ihr freundliches Angebot wurde, trotz des herrschenden Hungers, nur sehr zögerlich entgegen genommen. Lieber wären die Arnorianer ins Lager selbst gegangen um zu sehen ob sie etwas tun konnten, doch hielten sie sich Strickt an den Grundsatz: Bis zum Lagerrand und nicht weiter. Amras ging gerade zurück, als eine junge, etwa gleichaltrige Frau auf ihn zukam.

„Verzeiht Herr, aber ich wollte euch sagen: Auch wenn man es uns nicht anmerkt, aber wir sind für eure Hilfe dankbar. Versteht aber bitte dass wir euch nicht so schnell trauen werden, trotz eurer Freundlichkeit. Ich bin Sarin und der Junge den euer Kamerad da nährt ist mein Bruder Baldor. Erwartet nicht dass er so schnell etwas sagt. Er musste mit ansehen wie Gondorianische unser Dorf nieder brannten, als wir uns weigerten die Abgaben zu zahlen, aber hätten wir es nicht getan wir wären verhungert." Als Sarin dies sagte, lud Amras ein das sie ein stück neben einander her ging. Sehr zögerlich nahm sie das Angebot an. Auch wenn sie merkte, kaum das drei Sätze gewechselt waren, dass ihr von Amras keine Gefahr drohte.

„Was ist geschehen das ihr alle so überstürzt aus Rohan geflohen seid?" Er sah die Frau neben sich an. Sie war stolz, das sah Amras ihr an. Durch Hunger und Flucht gebeugt, ja. Aber nicht gebrochen. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Wangen eingefallen. Als er sie fragte, sah sie ihn mit ihren klaren, rehbraunen Augen an und lächelte bitter.

„Wir sind nicht überstürzt geflohen. Eoaden, mein Vetter, hat alles so gut er konnte vorbereitet. Aber nicht lange und Farason, der Schlächter der Westfold wird uns finden und dann wird man auch uns abschlachten. Meneldirs Waffenhandwerker werden keine Gnade walten lassen.", nach dem sie dies gesagt hatte sah sie zu Boden. Amras war versucht ihr seine Hand auf die Schultern zu legen, tat es dann jedoch nicht. Doch schüttelte er bei ihren Worten den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Elendil, unser Heermeister, würde dies sicherlich nicht zulassen." An seinem Ton hörte man das er wirklich überzeugt war das sein Heermeister eine solche Bluttat niemals zulassen würde. Doch so ein vertrauen in einen Heermeister wollte Sarin erst einmal haben, den einen Heermeister hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Bislang nur den Regionalverwalter und das war Farason in der Westfold gewesen. Als sie Amras von ihm berichtete stellte dieser sich einen Ork in der Rüstung Gondors vor, denn besser konnte Farason wirklich nicht sein. Mal quellte er die Rohirrim nur zum Spaß, dann erfand er irgendwelche Straffzahlungen und wer diese nicht bezahlen konnte musste Sklaven arbeit für die Besatzer verrichten und in der Regel kam man nicht mehr davon frei bis an sein Lebensende. Außer man floh zu ihrem Vetter Eoaden und seinen Rebellen. Doch als Amras gerade ansetzten wollte etwas zu sagen sah er zum Zelt und lächelte.

„Der Mann dort ist unser Heermeister.", sagte er und wies auf Elendil der gerade aus einem Zelt gekommen war.

Er schreckte auf als er glaubte Silmarien habe sich im Schlaf gerührt. Im ersten Moment glaubte er sich aber sich geirrt zu haben. Doch dann fühlte er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Stirn und die Beorningerin gab nur einen Laut von sich. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen und sah mit müdem Blick zu Elendil hin lächelte gequellt.

„Du… du bist gekommen. Ich wusste das uns nicht im Stich lässt. Selbst als sie mich nieder machten als ich versucht habe mich und Bilbo zu befreien." Sie brach ab als mehrfach durch atmen musste, da ihr schwindelig geworden war. Er strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht und lächelte. Sie war stärker als sie oftmals wirkte und dennoch würde es einige Zeit dauern bis sie wieder aufstehen konnte. Nun galt es, das Fieber zu senken bis Silmarien wieder zur Gänze genesen war. Als er sie reden hörte lächelte er freundlich.

„Wie hätte ich denn auf die Idee kommen sollen dich und Bilbo der Gnade eurer Fänger aus zu liefern? Wäre ich einer dem seine Freunde und Gefährten so wenig bedeuten, ich hätte damals im Grünwald gegen deinen Bruder einfach weiter gekämpft, ungeachtet der Tatsache das die Leute deines Bruders die anderen bereits besiegt hatten, Prinzessin." Als er das sagte grinste er leicht. Nein, er war wirklich nicht so einer, der sich von denen die ihm nahe standen abwandte, weil sie ihm Mühsal bedeuteten und Silmarien erst recht nicht. Es war zwar keine so starke Liebe wie bei Beleg und Sirinde, aber da war schon etwas. Etwas was ihn übermäßig zur eile gedrängt hatte, ihm sogar nachts hatte schlecht schlafen lassen.

„Ja eine wirklich dumme frage, nach allem was im letzten halbem Jahr passiert ist. Doch wie geht es Bilbo?" Doch kaum hatte sie gefragt flackerten kurz ihre Augenlider und Elendil merkte das die Beornigerin um ihr bewusst sein rang.

„Ich weis nicht wo er ist aber ich werde mich nach ihm erkundigen und nun schlaf. Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen, aber dir droht nun keine Gefahr mehr." Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte es schwach. Ehe sie auf hörte sich gegen die Müdigkeit zu wehren. Kurz darauf verriet ihre gleich mäßige Atmung Elendil, das sie eingeschlafen war. Ein wenig erleichtert verließ Elendil das Zelt welches man von Amras Position leicht sehen konnte. Doch kaum war er draußen schon kam Bilbo angelaufen.

„Elendil! Endlich, wie geht es Silmarien? Wird sie wieder gesund?" Elendil lachte leise. Nun da er ihn wieder gefunden schien es ihm das der Hobbit kaum schaden genommen hätte durch seine Gefangennahme. Sonst würde Elendil auch ihn irgendwo liegend vor finden und ihm nicht über den Weg laufen.

„Nun einmal langsam Herr Halbling. Komm erst wieder zu Atem, obwohl ich sagen muss das ich noch nie so froh war dich auf deinen kurzen Beinen zu sehen, übrigens hier ist deine Spange." Mit freundlichem lächeln griff Elendil in seine Tasche und holte die blattförmige Spange hervor. Bilbo bedankte sich viel Mal bei Elendil.

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet Elendil. Wenn mein alter Vater herausgefunden hätte dass ich dieses Erbstück verloren habe, dann hätte er mir die Fußhaare einzeln aus gerupft." Als der Halbling das sagte, lachte Elendil. Es musste für einen Halbling wohl etwas schlimmes sein das man ihm die Fußhaare aus rupfte. Und gerne hatte der Gondorianer ihm dieses Schicksal erspart. Als er den Hobbit fragte was dieser über diese Flüchtlinge wusste berichtete dieser ihm alles und Elendils Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Der letzte Winter hatte die Lage in Rohan noch ein Mal um ein vielfaches verschlimmert, wenn das noch im Bereich des möglichen war. Da die Menschen Rohans immer einen Großteil ihrer Ernten und Einkommen in Abgaben an Gondor abtreten mussten, waren sie so oder so schon fast aus geblutet, außer man schaffte für sich etwas auf die sichere Seite. Doch das war in den meisten Fällen unmöglich. Farasons Männer waren da sehr Gründlich wenn es drum ging auch noch den letzten Rest an Getreide zu finden. Meistens vergingen sie sich an den Töchtern derer bei denen sie suchten solange bis man es ihnen sagte und wenn man es ihnen gab, vergingen sie sich trotz dem weiter an den Mädchen oder jungen Frauen. Wenn es keine Töchter gab wurde das glühendes Eisen eingesetzt um jemanden zum reden zu bringen.

„Bilbo? Ich möchte dass du zu Silmarien gehst und sie nicht mehr alleine läst. Verstanden?" Seine Stimme war nachdenklich und dennoch warm. Er musste erneut nachdenken, obwohl er ahnte wohin ihn sein Weg als nächstes führte. Denn die welche ihm etwas bedeutete, hatte er gerettet und somit laut Galadriel den letzten Beweis für seinen Anspruch auf den Thron erbracht. Doch zu erst suchte er Eoaden auf. Welchen er am Rand des Lagers fand und überrascht zu sah wie die Arnorianer einen Teil ihres Proviants an die Flüchtlinge verteilten.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet das ich es erleben durfte das Soldaten des alten Reiches so etwas wie ein Herz haben. Ich glaubte ihr wärt der einzige. Doch habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Elendil lächelte und sah zu seiner Freunde stellte er fest dass seine Männer sich an die Vereinbarung hielten und das Lager nicht betraten. Doch sah Beleg ihn und eilt auf ihn zu und einige andere Soldaten folgten ihm. Elendil ging ihnen entgegen.

„Wie geht es Silmarien?" Beleg sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich weis nicht ob sie überleben wird doch die Zeichen stehen gut. Was sie braucht ist etwas Erholung ansonsten denke ich wird sie es schaffen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, folgte Stille. Dann verneigte sich mit einem Mal einer der älteren Arnorianern vor Elendil. Kurz darauf verneigten sich die übrigen Männern Arnors, vor ihm als wäre er ihr König. Elendil gefiel das nicht. Silmarien war noch nicht ganz gesund und sie zeigten sich unterwürfig als wenn Turambars Sohn ihr König wäre. Weder war diese Geste angebracht noch verdient noch.

„Lasst es, ich bin nicht euer König. Noch ist Silmarien nicht zur Gänze genesen und solange sie das nicht ist der letzte Beweis noch nicht erbracht, das ich der wahre Erbe Telcontars bin." Dies wird jedoch kein Grund sein dafür zu sorgen das ich Silmarien nicht wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu sprach ihn allerdings nicht laut aus.

Beleg indes schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. Sein Freund sträubte sich noch immer obwohl er eigentlich selbst zugeben musste dass es nichts mehr brachte. Die Soldaten die ihm hier her in den Süden von Cardolan gefolgt waren wussten es, die Flüchtlinge aus Rohan wusste es nun auch und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Rest von Arnors Heer und Bevölkerung von Fornost bis Bree es wusste. Sie würden Elendil, den Sieger von Amon Sul, zum König haben wollen, zumal ein Anspruch durch aus vorhanden war. Plötzlich stellte sich Eoaden vor ihn und sah ihn abschätzend an ehe sich auf seinem Gesicht ein unverschämtes Grinsen aus breitete.

„Ihr seid ein wirklich seltsamer Mann Elendil. Ihr sprecht von der Königswürde, als wenn sie etwas wäre sie ein Wesen was euch mit Haut und Haar verschlingen möchte. Hört mir jetzt gut zu. Ich werde mich und meine Männer in den Dienst Arnors stellen, allerdings zu gewissen Bedingungen." Elendil sah Eoaden schweigend an. Elendil hatte das Gefühl als wäre dies alles hinter seinem Rücken geplant worden. Und er nahm sich eines vor. Er würde Galadriel zur Rede stellen, denn er wunderte sich warum eine Elbe noch in Mittelerde war, wo sie doch auch in Valinor hätte sein können und der junge Mann war sich ganz sicher das sie bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

„Nun gut Eoaden, was wollt ihr?" Das Grinsen des Rohirrim wuchs in die Breite.

„Siedlungsland, Hilfe beim Aufbau einer Siedlung, so wie eine Stimme im Rat von Fornost. Nach Rohan gehen wir nicht mehr zurück. Jedenfalls nicht solange die Erben Morwens uns nict dazu aufrufen." Als Elendil dies hörte kniff er misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Ohne Zustimmung des Rates konnte er diese Forderungen nicht erfüllen. Aber man ihm gesagt hatte, das der Rat erst nach Monaten sich zu einer Entscheidung durch rang. Zeit welche die Flüchtlinge nicht hatten, da man bis zum Winter mit den Behausungen fertig sein musste. Elendil seufzte.

Zu lange hatte sich die Mehrheit der Mitglieder des Rates in Fornost eingeschlossen und sah somit keine Notwendigkeit zum schnellen und effektivem Handeln, da ihnen meist eine klare Richtung fehlte. Es bedurfte jemanden der dem Rat in eine klare Richtung wies. Doch nur ein König hätte die Autorität den Rat zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen. Da wurde Elendil klar das Eoaden indirekt die Soldaten Arnors unterstützte. Offen konnte er es nicht tun, das würden seine Leute nicht begreifen. Doch Elendil, der wusste wie wenig Arnor es sich leisten konnte auf die Rohirrim zu verzichten nickte.

„Also gut! Sobald Silmarien wieder gesund ist. Gehe ich nach Fornost und vordere vom Rat des Nordens den Thron Arnors. Doch nicht früher." Der Jubel der unter den Soldaten Elendils ausbrach ließ ihn kaum merklich zusammen zucken. Er sah zu Eoaden, welcher ihn frech angrinste und somit zu erkennen gab das seine Vermutung richtig war. Man beschloss sobald wie möglich nach Norden zu ziehen. Doch zu erst schickte man berittene Bogenschützen in den nahen Wald mit dem Auftrag dort wild zu schießen wenn sie welches fanden. Unter ihnen war Amras, welcher die Gelegenheit wahrnahm seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen bei der Jagd zu verbessern.


End file.
